Changing Your Mindset
by pennypotter128
Summary: what if Lily Evans had a twin...who is also a professional Auror..a Marauder...and a Snape hater  WARNING - MARY SUE ..what happens when the Ministry makes a marriage law... will Snape and Zelda's true colors show..  set in the Harry's fifth year...do R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – hey am back, I guess I can't say back cause I have never written an SS/OC before but I think it will be okay, because I just developed this weird obsession of writing an SSOC, so here it is. **

**P.S I also like SS/LE but I guess she had to be with James for this one…. =)**

**Do review anonymous reviewers welcomed…. =)**

**Disclaimer- don't own the characters except for Zelda, the plot is definitely mine….**

**Chapter 1**

**My Mother's Twin**

The forest was awfully dark, but he made his way through since he was so accustomed to the path by now. It scared him a bit but it was comforting to know that the creatures under his feet were fighting for survival. But the colour of his face wasn't seen under his hood, his reality was know by only a few some believed it ,some didn't but Voldemort trusted him and so did albus Dumbledore , he knew where his loyalties lay and he was bound to them.

"Ah—yes, let us begin, now that we are all here, do sit down Severus," said Voldemort his red eyes gleaming menacingly in the candle lit room.

"The ministry has absolutely shunned Dumbledore, the paper's are calling him daft, they reckon he and Potter are lying about your return master," said Severus.

"Fudge is quiet a fool …scared out his wits," added Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, my dear Lucius but that would be good for us now wouldn't it," Voldemort hissed.

"Serve everyone something Wormtail…"said Voldemort calmly and then the scene dissolved into a searing pain in Harry's scar.

Harry quickly woke up holding his head and wore his glasses. Suddenly someone burst open the door.

"What do you think you're doing boy screaming like that…another sound and your sleeping in the garage you get it?" said Vernon Dursley who did look a bit sleep deprived then normal but not as much as Harry. Harry silently nodded at Vernon who den left the room banging the door behind him. Harry lay silently on his bed as the night tried to lull him back to sleep but he was adamant sleeping meant bad dreams and bad dreams meant sleeping in the garage, so he lay their thinking about writing to Sirius, he hadn't seen his godfather since way to long but writing to him wasn't safe he was on some mission with Remus disturbing him wasn't correct.

Harry slowly rolled over thinking of writing to someone…if he told Ron about the dream he'd freak out while Hermione would just ask him to take the sleeping potion that she sent him a week back, his eyes slowly drifted shut when he suddenly remembered the ultimate person to right to the person who'd always come for him. Zelda Evans the best Auror around the world, his mother's twin, he quickly got out o f bed and pulled a parchment and a quilt to him.

"_Dear Aunt Zel, _

_Please come get me from where ever you are, I can't stay in this hell-hole any longer…I'm begging you, Please HELP!!!"_

_xxx love Harry xxx _

Harry knew she'd come, at least he hoped. He drifted off to sleep thinking of the first time he meet Zelda, his aunt had come down to meet him when he was five years old, she had apparated into his room and made friend's with him, showed him pictures of his family and even given a few to him, she told him everything about the wizarding world, but she was caught once by Petunia and she'd just rolled her eyes and told him, "I'll see you soon buddy…"and then she was gone, she hadn't come back since, but letters where always a constant form of communication, her owls never left without him writing back to her. The sad part was that she couldn't have Harry because she was always going around the world on missions, how was she ever going to take care of a child on such extensive and sometimes even brutal tours, so it was best that Petunia got to keep him.

He had seen Zelda three years back when she had come down to Hogwarts to meet him.

A crowd had gather to see her, that's when he had realized how important and famous she was but that didn't stop her from hugging him for at least twenty minutes. He loved his Aunt and his new found family but he still missed his real parents…but something was better than nothing… Right?

A/N - Hello peeps lots coming up….P.S no flames for this one please and do review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- hope you liked the first chapter, cause even if you didn't review and I had some amount of traffic and USA and Australia was the highest come US and Aussie make me happy…..

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and friends…I do own Zelda, Caroline and the idea of her being lily's twin….

Consist of a little MMAD and a little OC Snape but its going to be fun you'll see…

CHAPTER 2

Back to London

Hedwig was going to have a long night flying from London all the way to Africa and all in one night was impossible, but she loved her master and would do anything for him, so after a treat she flew out of Harry's window and onwards to find Zelda. It took her almost two days to find Zelda and when she did the woman let her into her tent and offered her a resting place with food and water.

"Tried Hedwig? Of coarse you are you should rest…"said the woman petting the owl slowly. She had neck length messy red hair with freckles and green eyes; she wore blue auror robes with black boots and black gloves.

Zelda Evans sat on her bed sighing as she finished reading the letter sent to her by her nephew, she hadn't seen the boy in so many years, but she couldn't possibly go to Privet Drive and take him away Dumbledore would kill her. So she wrote to him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I understand your plight and I really do wish I could come there and take you with me but unfortunately once again my work does not permit it. I apologize for not being there for you but they'll send a guard there and take you with them...they will I promise...I'll write to them…or maybe I'll come and get you myself, once I'm out of Africa…I promise Buddy. Till then be a good boy and stay in that house okay!_

_xxx Zelda xxx_

_P.S- I can't tell you who these 'they' are, but they'll write to you themselves._

She sent another owl to him who Harry would receive within two days time; she looked at the sky till the bird disappeared. She went to the bed and sat down to write something, when Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix apparated into the tent, she frowned and walked over to the bird and took the letter he was carrying then Fawkes disappeared. She slowly opened the letter to see Dumbledore's handwriting.

_Zelda,_

_It is time we returned… _

She read it carefully and sighed seemed like she'd have to talk to the head of the Auror department there, she thought walking down out of her tent towards the main tent.

Zelda was successful for getting out of Africa her flight to Heathrow landed at 7.30 the next morning and she took a taxi to Grimmauld place, she paid the taxi driver and walked from ten Grimmauld place to between eleven and thirteen, she stood and stared at the two buildings till suddenly they both shook and opened another five storey building…12 Grimmauld Place. She opened the door to enter and she was welcomed by a horrible scream.

"Scum…wretch…you fill my house with these detrimental blood traitors…and now what you let this mud-blood walk in…stop her…stop her...before she intoxicates my house with her mud blood ness….." screamed the woman in the portrait and Molly Weasley came running up the stairs to shut the curtains, she was successful and then she turned to Zelda, "And you are?" she asked politely.

"Oh... very are my manners Zelda Evans." She replied and Molly's eyes went big.

"Oh Merlin you're Zelda Evans…"she said getting all hyper.

"Yup that's me…"said Zelda as Sirius came out to greet her.

"Hello there Zelly, lost a lot of weight have we?" he said hugging his friend.

"The meeting's inside if you hurry you can catch the last bit!" said Molly excitedly to Zelda and walked into the Kitchen downstairs.

"Right, you already have order meetings without me and who is that lady?" said Zelda a little suspiciously.

"Don't worry, she idolizes you or something…"he said walking her down to the kitchen.

They entered the kitchen which was full of order members, so just as they entered the whole room's gaze fell on Sirius and Zelda she blushed a bit while Dumbledore and Mad-eye Moody smiled at her.

"My finest creation …"said Moody to Kingsley Shakelbolt who eyed her and then asked Moody if that was Zelda Evans.

"Didn't think you'd be so early…"said Dumbledore asking her to sit down.

"Come late and miss the ending of an order meeting…never…"she replied.

"Always the wit…"he said shaking his head as she shrugged to his reply.

"Alright everybody this is Zelda Evans, I'm sure you've heard of her she'll be joining us from now…"he told the room.

"Zelda they are Arthur and his Molly Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shakelbolt, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Caroline Dumbledore, Sarah Waters and Nymphadora Tonks… Of coarse we're missing a few, you'll meet them soon…"said Dumbledore completing and Nymphadora shook Zelda's hand extra vigorously and said "you're my role- model," and all Zelda could do was smile.

But then someone else walked into the room and sat down next to Dumbledore.

"Ah! Severus, glad you could make it…"said Dumbledore talking briskly to Severus who nodded.

"What's Snape doing here, isn't he a death-eater?" Zelda asked shocked.

"No, Dumbledore thinks he's on our side…a spy for us...more like for Moldypants." said Sirius glaring at Snape.

"But once a death-eater..."

"Always a death-eater I know Zelly but what can you do when every damn person in this room loves him." said Sirius.

"Even Caroline and Moony?" she asked shocked.

"Caroline thinks I should be best friends with Snape…probably make little death-eater friends of my own," completed Sirius.

"Bollocks…"she said shocked at her best friend's (Caroline is Zelda and Lily's BFF) antics. Sirius just shrugged lightly, "the things I'd do for her...never this, well unless she threatens to break our marriage." said Sirius sighing lightly.

"Alright that's all for today does any one have any other inputs?" said Dumbledore.

"Sir, I'd like to give some…two days earlier…Harry wrote to me…he says he wishes to leave Privet drive wouldn't it be a good idea to get him here." said Zelda.

"Potter is safe where ever he his…the dark lord doesn't wish to be know at the present and attacking him is not on his course," said Snape coolly.

"Well 'Potter' is my nephew, I don't care what is and what is not on the Fart Lord's course I want my nephew to be safe…" she replied angrily, didn't anybody care about him? Sirius laughed loudly at the Fart Lord part.

"I think Severus is right, we should let him be there…for the time-being at least…"said Dumbledore looking at Zelda over his spectacles. She sighed and sat down she would get Harry out of that place no matter how…but she wouldn't let Lily's son rot in that hell-hole.

After the meeting Zelda got hugged by Remus, Sirius and Caroline she felt so happy to see them again. Caroline was Dumbledore and McGonagall's daughter but she was as brave just like the two of them.

"How was Africa?" Moony asked

"Alright…"she replied turning mixing her fire whiskey gently turning the glass in her hand. Moony looked at her impatiently.

"Fine it was pathetic…the worst mission ever I can't understand why they didn't want to believe me…I'm such a failure…"she said looking into the glass.

"Oh Zel it doesn't matter, you're home now…"said Caroline hugging her again she hugged her back.

Severus had been observing Zelda and her friends from one corner of the room when the Weasley children along with Granger came into the Kitchen for dinner.

This was by far going to be the most exciting and annoying summer in Severus's life especially now that Zelda was back in it.

AN/- hope you liked it lots coming up…so click on the review button and make me happy….


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/- Thank you for your reviews Sweetie Cheerie & Harry Potter Freeaxxx! (Hope I got the freak right).**

**Disclaimer – Zelda - "do you have to write this?" , Me- "yup", "fine…listen up everyone whose reading this… she doesn't own Harry Potter and Co but she sure is the super genius behind me and Carol…", Me- "Don't flatter…Zel it's not going to help you !" Zelda-"Damn it"**

**Ok going forward from the most ridiculous talk I had with myself **

**Chapter 3**

**The Rescue **

Harry woke up the next morning to find two owls Phillip his aunt's owl and his own.

He quickly got out of bed and pulled the letter out of Phillips beak and the bird gave a agitated hoot.

He quickly read his aunt's letter and his hands clasped the parchment tightly, he threw it on the bed and held his head in his hands, this wasn't the reply he was hoping for he opened the door and walked towards the main one….he needed to be alone…but wasn't he alone all this summer?

At Grimmauld Place

Breakfast was like a feast eggs, beacon, cheese crackers, juice, bread, sausage, croissants, pancakes, waffles and possibly every other thing you could eat in the morning, but Zelda had lost all her appetite everything reminded her of Harry, did he eat eggs today, or waffles or pancakes, did he even eat breakfast? Whether her monster sister had treated the boy badly again? Caroline poured her some juice.

"You alright Zel?" she asked slowly. Zelda nodded and asked to be excused from the table. She walked to the Garden and stood there staring at the vast backyard…their were swings a bit rusty but workable, a little further as a really huge tree with a house on it which Sirius said was like the astronomy tower but all the equipment was destroyed so it was empty you could see all the stars at night.

She decided to roam in garden and get some fresh air before they started a new meeting.

Meanwhile

Harry just dragged himself to Merlin knew where, he stumbled upon the place where he had seen for the first time. He was in Magnolia Crescent, he at on the swing in the park behind him, all the grass had dried up and the soil had developed cracks it in it yet Harry sat on the half broken swing staring at his feet he looked deep in thought but the truth was he wasn't thinking he was just dazed and the as morning became afternoon the sun over his head didn't help him feel any better. It was almost four in the afternoon when a group of people actually passed the place. A laughing group of fat boys their leader Dudley Dursley and since he was leader of the goons who beat up every kid on the block he was the fattest, they stood in front of Harry covering him with their shadows. Harry looked up and sighed he remembered what Sirius had told him "Be a good boy Harry… stay away from trouble buddy…" so he just got up and walked a few paces but Dudley pushed him but his quidditch skills let him balance himself he turned quickly to Dudley and his group.

"Hey Big D beat up another ten year old?" he said angrily.

"This one deserved it…"said Dudley and his cronies agreed.

"One against five very brave…"said Harry laughing.

"You're the one to Talk…talking in your sleep lately…at least I'm not afraid of my pillow…Don't kill Cedric...Not Cedric…Whose Cedric your boyfriend?" Dudley tried mimicking Harry but didn't sound anything like him.

"Shut –up…" said Harry warningly.

"He's going to kill me mum…where is you mum Potter where is your Mum…is she dead...is she dead?" Dudley roared in laughter.

Harry was way to angry now he pulled at his wand making Dudley's smirk fall.

"Put that away…you're not allowed…I'll tell dad…"said Dudley

"Why is little Dudders scared of a piece of wood?" Harry said muttering gibberish at the same time.

"What are you doing?" shouted Dudley as the sky started filling with dark clouds, Harry noticed too but he wasn't doing anything.

"Nothing I swear." he replied and Dudley's friends made a run for it.

"Let's run home…"said Harry so he and Dudley ran for it as well.

They reached the tunnel dividing Privet drive from Magnolia Crescent but trouble was not far away just as they entered the tunnel lights started to flickers and it became awfully cold. Harry knew what was coming next he just wished he wasn't out here…alone...

The meeting at Grimmauld place had started with Sirius and Snape getting into a huge argument over Harry as Zelda backed Sirius.

"I'm telling you he is absolutely fine…"Snape sneered.

"Yeah prove it…"growled Sirius.

Just then a red phoenix feather fell in between the table and Dumbledore picked it up turned it in front of his eyes and spoke quickly.

"Zelda and Severus I want you to go to the tunnel in between Magnolia crescent and privet drive seems like Harry is in danger and he is not alone." said Dumbledore.

"Why Snape? He was the…"Zelda tried to star another argument but Dumbledore cut her.

"Do you really want this to start now?" he asked as Zelda apparated right after Severus.

It was just like Harry had perceived two dementors glided into the tunnel one caught hold of Harry's neck and started sucking all the happiness around him as the other watched…Harry shouted for Dudley to run and the fat boy ran as fast as he could but the dementor was faster. Dudley slipped and the Dementor got down to business two kisses would be performed and know one would know…not his aunt…not the ministry and not even the 'they' blokes, he had to do something, he took out his wand with great effort and poked it into the dememtor's hood the dementor let go of him and Harry fell to the ground and tried to perform a patronus charm but nothing came out only wisps of smoke… "Come on, come on…"he thought saying the spell again but nothing. He was going to die and Professor Lupin won't be pleased the way he died, the dementor was over him again performing the kiss…was Dudley dead…was he in heaven he could see his life flashing in front of him…but then it stopped he heard a woman walking over or was she running she said the spell out and a white creature...a lion…was it? He didn't know, he just closed his eyes and got swallowed by darkness.

**AN/-hey hope you guys liked it…I had fun writing hope you'll review….update coming up the next time I have a break from work…don't worry that is pretty soon. Oh! Don't forget to review people… **


	4. Chapter 4

AN /- hope you liked that =) anyways going on…

Disclaimer- read the previous chapters…

Do review guys make me happy and thanks to the people who already did

Chapter 4

My caring Family

Severus's patronus phoenix helped Zelda's Lion get rid of the dementors as Zelda rushed to her nephew taking the boy in her arms Severus dashed to Dudley.

"Harry…Harry…oh Merlin Harry wake up sweetheart…" Zelda kept saying to Harry who could hear her but didn't respond, she splashed water on him which got him up slowly, he slowly opened his eyes… "Aunt?" he asked breathing softly into her.

"Its okay baby we're here…"she said to him, he had gained full consciousness and realized the man over Dudley was no one but his Potions Master

"Professor Snape?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Very good Potter seems like you learnt some manners over the summer…Evans this fat boy is worse…"said Snape to Harry then snapping at Zelda to pay attention to Dudley.

She smoothly walked over to Dudley and crouched next to Snape, she did the same that she did to Harry and Dudley woke up with a start he took deep breadths and his vision became stable only after a few minutes but he started whimpering like a hurt puppy…Snape arched his eyebrows and Zelda looked oddly at him…the boy turned to Harry and said…

"I didn't mean it…what I said about your mum...I swear...I didn't…I'm sorry don't make her turn me into a pig…"said Dudley carefully hiding his face.

"Umm….Dudley is it? I won't turn you into a pig…and I'm not his…"said Zelda but Harry cut her.

"Yeah Dudley you watch out or my mum will turn you into a pig…"said Harry snorting and completing his sentence.

Severus sighed and Zelda glared with a smile at Harry who was laughing.

"Come on kid let's get you home…"said Zelda trying to pick up Dudley.

"Well…are you just going to stand there?" she told Snape.

Severus rolled his eyes and helped her pick the boy to his feet.

"You…should exercise boy...What the hell do they feed you? Galleons of oil?" huffed Zelda as Harry led the way to four Privet Drive, they cautiously entered the house and put Dudley on the couch.

"Bloody hell…I'd die if I had to live here no company of bugs at all…way too clean for my liking." said Zelda looking around the hall where they were standing, she cracked her neck as she and Severus waited for Harry to pack his trunk.

Suddenly Petunia and her house sized husband burst into the room with a broom and golf club and shouted.

"Ahhhh! -----What---who---how--- Zelda?" said Petunia looking at her sister in bewilderment who was pointing her wand right at her throat.

"Hello Tuny would you mind putting your weapon down…Vernon you as well…"said Zelda as Severus pocketed his wand quickly.

Petunia's gaze drifted to Dudley on the chair.

"Dudders—what happened to you—who did this to you?" she said as Dudley held on to a couch pillow. Slowly Dudley pointed towards the door at Harry who had just come down.

"What did you do to my son?" said petunia picking up her broom again.

Zelda waved her wand and the broom disappeared.

"Didn't do anything to your son…it was the dementors." said Zelda rolling her eyes. Snape went to stand next to Harry swishing his wand on Harry's trunk decreasing its size and pocketing it.

"What are dismembers?" asked Vernon angrily as Petunia cuddled her son.

"Not dismember foo— dementors are the guards of Azkaban…wizard prison," said Snape he just wanted to get back to head quarters, if there were dementors in this area there could be anything…werewolves, Vampires… Merlin knew what and none on their side.

"So why were these demenders here?" asked Vernon cautiously.

"We believe they are working for Voldemort…"said Zelda as Snape flinched slightly at the name.

"The same man who killed---!"Said Petunia but couldn't complete her sentence.

"Yes the same man who killed my parents…"said Harry suddenly entering the conversation.

"But he was dead---"said Vernon suddenly, "What does he want from Dudley?" said Vernon.

"He wasn't dead he was in hiding...he doesn't want anything form Dudley he wants everything from Harry though," said Zelda referring to Harry.

Vernon went red in the face and looked sternly at Harry and in a fraction of motion he dashed make a grab for the boy, Harry was shocked at the sudden outburst of his uncle he took out his wand in swift motion and shot a stunner at him, Vernon was shot back on Zelda.

"Sweet mother of Merlin—get him off me!" squealed Zelda as Vernon got up on his feet and Harry helped Zelda up.

"get out of my house all of you freaks!" shouted Vernon his hair all over his face.

But an owl came swooshing towards Harry before anyone could say anything; it was a ministry owl carrying a howler which burst open just as the owl dropped it on the coffee table.

"_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The ministry was informed that a Stunning spell was performed by you in the presence of several muggles on another muggle also your uncle namely Vernon Forest Dursley at 7.45 this evening and so it is my regretful duty to inform you that due to your careless attitude the ministry has decided to expel you from the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Hope you'll have a good day,_

_Maphalda Hopkrek._

And the letter destroyed itself.

"Ta—Justice…"said Vernon happily waking outside the room and brushed past Harry's shoulder on purpose which broke Snape's nerve of patience. Severus would never do this for anyone but he knew what Harry was going through humiliation never situated anyone not even James Potter's son…He didn't have anything against the boy and his mother had been his best friend but james Potter was always the perfect reason to torture the boy but that didn't mean he didn't care for Lily's son.

Severus poked his wand into Vernon's beefy chin, "I do not wish to be in your presence…justice is definitely served and hopefully will be the same for you as the saying goes…I case your wondering why my wand is at your throat…well it is a warning that if you touch Potter again I shall know… and so shall Dumbledore and Zelda…so hopefully you relies this is not an empty threat!" finished Severus all in one breadth, he snapped his wand down and walked out of the house,

"Come on--- what are you going to spend Christmas in their?" he said to a shocked Harry and Zelda who hadn't seen this side of Snape.

They walked out of the house following Snape down the road, when Snape turned and said to Harry, "Well, I'm glad they expelled you at least you don't have to fail this years potions class," he smirked, this made Harry's smirk drop slightly but he smiled again because Snape was a his normal git self again and he was going to someplace with his aunt after a really long time.

She ruffled his hair and hugged him kissing his head.

"Thanks aunt…"said Harry walking towards the apparition point.

"Whatever for buddy…?" she asked puzzled.

"For coming…" he replied.

She smiled that smile that reminded him of his mum, "sorry I had to get the grumpy git with me…"she replied he laughed as she caught hold of his arm and the three of them apparated to a house Harry had never seen, but at least he was glad his aunt, Sirius and Carol were with him but the best was so were Ron, Hermione and Ginny along with the Weasley twins.

"Welcome to Grimmauld place…dinner will be up once the meeting gets over Harry so we'll see you kids after the meeting…"said Mrs. Weasley sweetly and then walked into the kitchen closing the door behind her leaving the kids in anticipation especially Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. /- hey guys thanks for all your reviews….appreciate it. Hope you'll do the same =)

Disclaimer- read the previous chapters I don't really want to write that!

Alright then on we shall go!

Harry sat down in the living room looking around and Ron and Hermione came running into the room, Ron smiled as Hermione jumped and crushed Harry into a hug,

"Let the man breath Hermione!" said Ron

"We were so worried Harry…the ministry's mental though Dumbledore got you a hearing so they cant expel you as yet and beside they have absolutely no right to expel you like that after all there were dementors in the area and you're uncle tried to attack, under the 18th law of underage wizardry you can use magic in case of self-defense…"said Hermione all in one breath

"What is this place anyways?" was the only thing that came out of Harry's mouth.

"It's the headquarters—of the order of the phoenix— Dumbledore found it during the first war—we been here since he wrote to us," said Hermione and Harry snapped,

"You couldn't written that to me—its been a month since I got a scrap of news and all you sent me was sleeping potion – I looked through garbage to find even one scrap as to what was happening here and you two have been sitting right on top of it without writing to me—don't I have great friends!" he said madly.

"Oh! Harry we wanted to…its just that we aren't allowed in the meetings or anything and besides Dumbledore made us swear not to write to you about it," said Hermione.

"Dumbledore said that?—but why? Maybe I could help after all it was me who faced hundred Dementors, it was me who had to get through those tasks, it was I who saw Cedric Diggory getting killed…"finished Harry his speech followed by a dramatic silence and then a loud whip crack sort of noise announced the entrance of the Weasley twins and Ginny walked in through the door.

"That's alright mate fetch it out…"said George.

"So if you're done now do you want to hear something interesting?" said the twins together pulling a pair of ears joined with wires from their pockets.

"Extendable ears…lets you hear only what you want to in a radius of one meter." said Ron as Harry made an impressive face.

"They won't work! I've been chucking dung bombs at the door for the past fifteen minutes," said Ginny tiredly.

"Where's Percy?" asked Harry and everyone in the room went exceptionally quite.

"Whatever you do don't mention Percy in front of mum and dad," said Fred.

"Cause mum will start crying and dad will break anything he's holding…"George completed as Ginny explained to Harry as to what happened a few weeks back.

"Everyone dinner—"said Mrs. Weasley opening the door all of a sudden and the hungry lot raced down to the kitchen.

Harry was the last to enter the kitchen he looked around to see Order members still working on something there was Sirius and Caroline, McGonagall, his aunt, Snape, Lupin, mad-eye moody, some other girl with colorful hair and a tall dark man, Dumbledore was there as well looking over Snape and his aunt as they were both busy scribbling something.

"Alright I think its dinner time now—lets put this away shall we!" said Mrs. Weasley waving her wand as all the papers disappeared and Zelda and Sirius groaned a bit.

Harry sat next to his aunt and Remus opposite Snape and the girl with weird hair.

Mrs. Weasley served Dinner which was a scrumptious mix of Fried chicken, French fries, butter beer and shepherds pie.

Harry was famished just looking at the amount of food in front of him, Sirius was grinning like mental at him and Harry grinned back at his godfather.

Hermione and Ginny were giggling away as they appealed to Tonks, "Tonks do the pig one," as Tonks changed her nose into a snout and her hair pink.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" asked Harry surprised.

"That's Tonks to you—I'm a Metamorphagus." smiled Tonks changing back to normal.

"What's a Metamorphagus?" he asked chewing on the chicken.

"A Metamorphagus is a person who can change appearance at will, they don't need spells or anything," said Hermione intelligently.

"All aurors are taught how to change their appearance but we use spell—there aren't many Metamorphaguses in the world you know, you have to be really gifted to have that power," said McGonagall.

"Yeah! And learn to control it unlike Nymphadora here—" said Moody smelling the French fries he was holding.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she said her hair going red.

"See Harry a really person with control over his/her powers would go mad but not with colourful hair," laughed Sirius.

"I can control my powers cousin!" Tonks replied.

"Go on hit me," she said asking Harry for an animal she could impersonate.

"I donno! --- a crow!" said Harry randomly saying the first thing that came to his mind.

Tonks quickly changed her hair to a jet black and her mouth into a beak.

"He said Crow Tonks not Snape!" said Zelda as the whole table burst out laughing everyone except Remus, Dumbledore, Carol, Mrs. Weasley and Severus.

She was taking revenge of when he'd commented about Harry not being on Voldemort's course, he knew it, he just sneered and glared at Zelda menacingly she raised her eyebrows and smirked like a Slytherine but she was Gryffindor and a bloody Marauder.

Dinner was quite an affair everyone laughed and talked but dessert wasn't.

"Blimey! You know something I thought the first thing you'd do is ask about Voldemort," said Sirius wiping his lips with his napkin, Zelda agreed.

Everyone looked at Sirius as if he said something offensive.

"Ron and Hermione said we weren't allowed," Harry replied bluntly.

"And their quite right you're not!" said Mrs. Weasley

"Well their guardians don't think it right—while you're guardians think its best if you do," replied Sirius stressing the word guardian.

"Well you wouldn't know how to care for the boy when you've been stuck in Azkaban for his entire life while you've been roaming the world," said Mrs. Weasley indignantly.

Zelda and Sirius both shot up from their chairs their anger combined was so strong, it kind of heat up the room. Mrs. Weasley took few steps back.

"Zelda, Sirius, sit down Molly you're not the only one who cares for Harry and I think Harry is old enough to decide for himself." said Remus trying to control his two best friends.

They sat down and everyone looked at Harry, Harry did like Mrs. Weasley and he respected her but he had to know, he just did.

"I want to know…"he said not facing Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright then Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny….upstairs!" said Mrs. Weasley exasperated

And there were roars of agitation,

"No! Were of age!" said Fred and George looking at Zelda and Sirius with pitiful faces and then turning to their father, who sighed and agreed.

"Fine Fred and George can stay" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, well Harry will tell me and Hermione about everything won't you Harry" said Ron victoriously.

Harry though for a while and then nodded.

Mrs. Weasley gave up hope and pulled Ginny out of the room and shut the door behind on her.

"Alright Harry what do you want to know?" Sirius asked.

"What is Voldemort up to?" asked Harry.

"He's in Albania currently building up his forces" said Zelda.

"14 years ago he had huge numbers in his command and not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures," said Sirius.

"He's building up his army again and we're attempting to do the same," said Remus.

"But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's after…"said Sirius mysteriously as he caught every ones attention.

"Something much worse, much powerful, something he can only get by sleath," said Sirius egging every one on.

"You mean something worse then the Avada," Harry said leaning in.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Mrs. Weasley marched up to him.

"If you say much more you might as well induct him into the order straight away," she said.

"Good I want to join, if Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight," said Harry bravely.

"Yeah, us too" said the twins getting up as Ron and Hermione agreed.

"No one is joining anything and besides the order of the phoenix is for people who are of age---and out of school," said Remus concernedly.

"That's rubbish—"muttered the twins under their breadth.

"Now since this panorama is over everyone off to bed," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Can't make us," said Fred and George.

"Try me!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes! Well before you leave I have some good news to share …"said Dumbledore getting up in his headmaster fashion, as the whole room looked at him.

"Professor Snape will be living in the headquarters for the summer," added Dumbledore

And all the agitation died down and was exchanged for an awkward silence like the one where you've just got news of someone's death.

"Well that is certain not good news to begin with!" muttered Zelda but only Harry and Sirius heard what she had to say.

After a while everyone left the kitchen except for Snape and Zelda they had night shift at the order and some new members were going to arrive that night according to Dumbledore so she and Snape had to check for them show them to their rooms.

It was almost three in the morning by now and not a single knock on the door was heard as Zelda sat listening to music on the wireless, her eyes almost closed while Severus was reading a novel or something.

At around four two knocks were heard. Both of them quickly got up to open the door wands at the ready just incase!

Severus answered the door and in walked Mrs. Longbottom with her grandson Neville Longbottom,

"Professor Snape pleasure meeting you, professor Dumbledore said you'd be here!" said Mrs. Longbottom shaking hands with Snape.

Neville looked around and saw Zelda his mouth opened in awe, this lady he'd seen her with his parents in pictures,

"You're Zelda Evans---aren't you?" he asked.

"Last time I checked! Yes," she replied smiling.

Another man entered the room his Blonde hair a prominent feature along with his grey eyes and brilliant physique.

"Ah—Luke finally," said Mrs. Longbottom.

"Professor Snape you remember Luke, Frank's brother," said Mrs. Longbottom, Neville scowled a bit and Zelda froze as Luke smiled slightly at her. Luke Longbottom was from Slytherine, her ex-boyfriend from school with a fabulous history but a bad break up.

"Why me, why me, why me?" she thought as Snape took all of them to their specific rooms.

A/N- hope you liked it…longer them I presumed it would be but I guess this is good …hope all of you like it.

Do review and Feed my ego.

Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/- hey guys hope you liked the previous chapter and chapters here's chapter 6 specially cooked with plots ---**

**Oh and thank you for everyone who liked my story, reviewed and favourited it, it feels like and honor when you guys do that so thanks!**

**Chapter 6 **

**The Most Noble House of Black's**

Breakfast for the inmates of 12 Grimmauld place started at anytime someone wanted tea or coffee or toast, the people on night shift had to make breakfast for the inmates in the morning and Zelda and Severus had decided on cereal and milk.

Harry was the first one to come into the kitchen at around some ungodly hour it was fiveish when Zelda handed him some water because that was what he had come down for.

"You alright?" Zelda asked Harry as Severus's as taking a 'power nap' on the top of his fat books.

"Yeah had that dream again," he said rubbing his scar. He knew he could trust his aunt not to over react.

"And what exactly do you see?" she asked calmly.

Harry was about to say something when Mrs. Black's portrait from down the hall started her usual barking which instantly woke Severus up; he looked at Harry and then strolled down the hall way to find the culprit who woke the hag up.

Luke walked into the kitchen a while later with Snape on his tail, Luke smiled at Zelda whose cheeks had a deep red flush on them she smiled back.

"So weren't you in Africa?" Luke asked starting the conversation.

"Yea they shift me to London and probably I'll be in Hogsmeade for the rest of the year," she said, running her hand through her hair.

Truth was she still liked him but Severus didn't seem to be in a very nice mood and nor did Harry, he didn't like the looks of Luke, to him Luke seemed to be, dark.

"Cool so what choo doing this summer?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing much," she replied.

"May be we should hang out sometime just like old times…"he said smiling.

"Yea sure…that would be nice!" she exclaimed, Snape sneered lightly but no one heard it except his conscious begging for him to kill Lukas Longbottom.

Morning became noon and Mrs. Weasley set up a task for every body in the house, cleaning up 12 Grimmauld place, well everybody except for Krecher the house elf who was trying to steal everything meant to be thrown out.

"Let's form two teams shall we? Remus, Tonks, Moody, Mundungus, Minerva, Ron, Hermione, Neville and I will take the ground floor and the basement while Carol, Sirius, Zelda, Severus, Luke, Harry, Fred, George and Ginny can take the first and second floors," she said quickly handing everyone the cleaning equipment.

The teams set out for their respective floors Luke talking animatedly to Zelda Severus sulking and walking and supernatural speed.

"Alright let's break up…Sirius, Luke, Zelda, Severus and I take floor two while you kids take floor one," said Caroline intelligently.

So the kids started with their work as the adults went upstairs to take care of their work

"Too many doxies…"Zelda told Caroline as the small pixy like things tried to bit them.

"Spray and stomp!" said Sirius to Severus who nodded and did the same.

"It's not spray and stomp Black its stomp and spray!" said Luke haughtily.

Sirius looked at Luke like he was mental Severus looked at him disgustedly.

"If we could stomp them first then why spray on them?" asked Severus and Sirius agreed.

"I know much more about magical creatures then you do Snape…I specialize in them!" said Luke angrily.

"Yeah, more like flobberworms and pixies!" said Sirius siding Snape, Severus found it quite odd but they both hated Luke so it was good enough.

"You think you're so smart Black…because I don't see your friends the werewolf or the rat backing you up!" said Luke as Sirius anger was on his last nerve

"The rat's not his friend," said Severus suddenly as Sirius looked at him shocked.

"Why don't you shut up Snivellus!" said Luke.

"Don't call him Snivellus!" said Sirius and the next second Luke was punched in the face his nose bleeding, Luke held it in pain and shock but then like any other guy he retaliated and Sirius and they were fighting like dogs and cats.

"Sirius come on …let go Sirius…!"Caroline tried to pull her husband out of the chaos as Zelda tried the same for Luke.

A while later the girls successfully untied the two with Severus's help and each took them to different spots to fix the 'war' wounds.

"Why did you have to fight with him…you know I get bad vibes from him," Carol told Sirius as she wiped blood from near his eye.

"Yea well, he called Snape Snivellus," Sirius babbled out.

"You hit him because he called Severus that?" she asked him.

"Yea" he told her his head down.

"Oh Siri I'm so proud of you!" said Caroline kissing her husband passionately

As much as Sirius was ashamed to say it, he was a bit drawn to Snape ever since Carol had told him about him and how Snape being a spy was risking his life and what he did for Lily and James.

"He was almost killed by the Dark lord by actually suggesting that he should spare them…he stood up for them…he risked it…no one else and you still treat him like shit…aren't you ashamed…James would have wanted it…you know you to be friends with Severus I know James told you …I know Sirius I was their friend too you know!" Carol had said, so angry yet so pretty.

Meanwhile Severus went to see how Luke was doing and he didn't see a very happy site

"You know I was just Defending Snape nothing else Black seriously needs to get his priorities right …I really don't know why you use to hang out with him and Potter, What did you call your selves…the roarers or something," Luke said as Zelda cleaned the blood flowing from his nose.

"Sided me…Black sided me you dirty liar!" Snape thought

"The marauders and they were fun." she snapped

"We were fun too…us …what happened to us Zel," he said.

"The what happened trick, the sly bastard!" thought Severus his blood boiling.

"You went of for quidditch with Samantha from Slytherine remember," she said turning around to look at the window.

"I'm back now right…"he said turning her to her.

"It's not the same Luke I …I don't trust you anymore," she said firmly.

"Can you try….just one more shot Zel that's all I want…"he said in his charming voice

Zelda gulped and then nodded. They kissed right in front of Severus he couldn't believe it she kissed him.

"she must still like him" Severus thought, as Sirius walked up next to him, Sirius saw what Snape was doing ,why though why was he spying over Zelda and Luke "who were kissing…They were kissing, she was kissing him…."Sirius thought, but why, why would Zelda break her promise to Lily, she promised she'd never see Luke Longbottom again. Sirius was furious he walked in to the room even though Severus tried to stop him.

"Zelda a word if you please….in privet!" Sirius said his voice exclaiming his anger.

She walked out of the room with Sirius, who dragged her to the kitchen were the others were working, out of the kitchen into the backyard. Carol who was talking to Lupin and Tonks could hear that the two were arguing about something, Snape came into the kitchen to get a drink but he really came in to hear the argument.

"What are you thinking?" Sirius shouted.

"It's not like before…he's changed and it's just fair to give him a second chance," she said.

"A second chance really Zelda…to the guy you cried a whole year about," said Sirius.

"Carol gave you a second chance," she shouted back.

"That is different," he replied

"No, Sirius it's all the same," she said walking away, but he wouldn't let go so easily.

"What about what you promised Lily," he said.

"what a about what Lily promised…what about how she made Peter keeper even though I was against, what about her death !"She said snapping furiously at him and walked into the house her fury following her as everyone moved out of her way.

Sirius sighed he'd lost this one but he'd prove Luke different, he was no lover and a dog could sniff out anything.

Sirius walked into the house slowly and stood in the door frame thinking of what he was about to do, Remus was looking very cautiously at his friend.

"Snape can I talk to you for a minute?" Sirius asked softly. Severus nodded and followed Sirius into the next room with Remus at tail.

"Sit," Sirius ordered. Severus sat down and looked at him, Black looked paler than before something was up Black didn't just call him Snape or take his side for anything.

"Look Snape I don't know how to say this…but…can we be on the same side from now on?" Sirius sighed.

Severus's eyes widened he couldn't believe what he had heard this was a trap a sure trick but why was Lupin in on it.

"He's not lying Sev…well I at least hope not." said Carol coming into the room.

"Sure Black Whatever!" Severus said cautiously, Sirius smiled,

"Call me Sirius, but…you know… not be friend in front of the kid," Sirius said.

Severus nodded and agreed to keep Harry out of their secret pact.

"Professor Snape floo call from Hogwarts."said Mrs Weasley poking her head into the room.

"Yes, thank you!" said Severus and walked out throwing a small smile at the lot in the room.

"Unbelievable Padfoot…you really did make us proud you know!" said Remus happily.

"Yea whatever Moony…"Sirius grinned evilly and turned to Carol who sighed and turned to Lupin.

"Since Sirius sorts it with Snape I think you owe him," she told him.

"Owe him? What do you mean?" Remus asked as if he didn't know anything but he knew alright, he knew what would happen if Sirius succeeded he knew they weren't going to let him be, unless he spoke to Tonks like she was 28 and not five.

"Fine….stupid friends…don't understand anything….." mumbled Remus

A loud crash of the door with the wall indicated that Zelda had left her room,

"Carol can you control her." Sirius asked

"Do you want to be widowed?" she asked him

Zelda was indeed going somewhere her black robe over her shoulder said she was off to a wizarding area.

The lot walked out of the room to see a sign as to where she'd be heading, but nothing.

"Aunt! Where're you going?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Nothing just Diagon alley," she replied coolly.

"Can I come?" he asked a bit excited, this question pushed her down under but she wouldn't snap, no not at Harry, never.

"Do you really, its nothing just going for a walk…"she replied a bit agitated.

"Brilliant!" he replied putting on his jacket.

"Harry would you be a darling and get me some stuff?" Mrs. Weasley asked getting a piece of paper.

"Sure…"he replied as Zelda sighed and pulled Harry out of the house.

"Have fun!" Sirius said gleefully.

"Shut it! Padfoot!" she said and the duo walked towards the cauldron.

**AN/- do you guys like this tell what you want…is it getting dragged …should I just get to the point….want to know tell me.**

**Do R&R...makes me cheerful**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/- Hope you liked my previous chapter but I don't know if the story is getting dragged never the less lets go on.**

**p.s – thanks sweetie cherie for being such a good reviewer and thanks to everyone else who favorited my story **

Diagon alley was a walk away as Zelda and Harry walked into the leaky cauldron and Zelda turned to Harry and took him to a corner,

"Harry look I have some work in Knocturnal will you stay here with Tom for a while please," she said in a slight authoritative voice.

Harry looked at her cautiously as she walked of,

"Be careful!" he warned.

"Always am," she replied looking back smiling a bit.

Three hours had passed and Harry was getting very annoyed with his Aunt who still hadn't returned. Suddenly Snape walked into the bar and walked towards him,

"Potter come with me!" Severus said discreetly.

"I—why though, I'm waiting for my Aunt?" he asked frowning.

"Yes, well you're Aunt's not coming back" Severus replied softly.

Harry couldn't believe what Snape had just said his Aunt could die she just couldn't.

"She can't die…she can't…" he said rushing to the entrance of Diagon alley scrambling his wand on the bricks.

"She's not dead Potter don't create a scene and come with me!" sneered Severus.

Harry calmed down knowing that his aunt wasn't dead but before he could go where ever with Snape the brick wall separated revealing Diagon Alley, there were spells going every where three Aurors and five giants, that was ridiculous. Harry looked everywhere his eyes could reach; everyone in the shops had their curtains down and probably hiding in cellars and basements.

Above the giants shoulders five heavily cloaked men sat laughing and randomly throwing spells at the Aurors. One giants swooped Zelda up and threw her at Snape and Harry,

Snape pulled his hood up and lunged forward to catch Zelda; she fell like a heavy bludger into his arms. He fell on the ground with her.

"Ooff!" they both cried out but thankfully Zelda hadn't broken anything except probably Severus's back.

The giant leaped forward towards them they both shouted and then Snape quickly took out his wand his hood still on incase the death eaters found out he was helping the aurors.

"_Mortos empiphius_," he shouted which shrunk the giant and the death eaters realizing that the wizard in the hood found the giants weakness apparated quickly form the spot the giants disappearing into the air.

Zelda looked around and Harry jumped on her into a bone crushing hug.

"Alright, I'm okay…"she said hugging him back.

Harry saw Snape talking to the other two aurors one of which he had seen at the order meeting Kingsley Shackelbolt and the other one he didn't know.

"You alright Zelda, was good catch by Snape eh?" said Kingsley.

"Yea, I'm fine…thanks Snape…"she said a bit embarrassed.

"Indeed," he replied, suddenly clutching his left hand and leaving abruptly.

"Once a death eater…always a death eater…"thought Zelda,

"But why would he save you then?" she thought again coming to the conclusion that Snape was mental as she and Harry walked back to the house.

"How the hell do we always find trouble were ever we go?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea!" she replied sighing.

"I went to meet this guy for Dumbledore and he turned out to be a death eater with a very strong grudge…Crimson Peters" she said shaking her head in disgust.

"Snape had a good catch huh?" Harry laughed as they entered Grimmauld place.

"Could you stop it already!" she said a bit bitterly but Harry knew better and besides annoying his aunt was the only thing to do for the moment.

Severus apparated to Riddle house and found more people than he had in the previous meeting a few young boys to people he had seen on the top of the Giants and one man his face hidden under the skull mask.

"Ah—Severus, Peters here tells me that there is a new man in the order of phoenix….would you have any idea about it?" Voldemort asked surveying Severus's mind but Snape blocked him out.

"No master…No new initiations to the order apart from the Longbottom lot." Severus replied.

"But—but that man who saved Evans then who was he, seemed to know awful lot about dark magic and probably the ways to stop it to," Peters said Severus shrugged Peters had always annoyed Severus a lot and besides Snape wasn't going to tell them it was him.

"Saved Evans…Zelda Evans?" Lucius Malfoy butt in.

"Yeah…I thought we'd got rid of her when they sent her to Africa but her mission didn't go too well…though she's still really hot!" said Crabbe, who had accompanied Peters on the mission.

"Enough…this Evans girl you talk about is she the auror who caught the Lestrange's?" asked Voldemort recalling something.

"Yes," Lucius replied curtly.

"Hmmm…well then stay off her…messing with Aurors is not what we want at the present," said Voldemort angrily

"Besides what does she look like?" Voldemort asked his servant

"Like Lily Potter…"finished Wormtail.

"She's Lily Potter's twin," Said someone in the back someone whose voice was distinct to Severus, but who?

"Ah yes….everyone this is our newest member," Voldemort concluded.

Severus looked into the man's eyes and into his mind; he came out knowing who the new death eater was, he had to warn Dumbledore, he had to warn the order.

But Severus knew all too well that anxious as he was he had to wait till the meeting got over, he was only wishing he'd be able to apparate back before the other could.

**AN/- he he he cliffhanger…guys keep guessing who he is…maybe you'll get it but not till the next chappy… seeya**

**Do R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

AN/- hope you guys liked the previous chapter hope you'll review too…every one who reads it…or whatever I m still writing this story….come on guys stop being so mean and review.

Disclaimer- don't own Hp and stuff

**Chapter 8**

**One lie at A Time**

Severus ran to headquarters once the meeting was over, dinner was being served as everyone was chatting animatedly with each other, Severus walked towards Dumbledore and whispered his new news into Dumbledore's ear.

"I the living room please…" he said ordering the members in the living room.

"Everyone settle down please," said Albus his face very grave.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Harry and Ron decided to take matters in their own hands, Harry got his father's cloak out and put it over him and Ron, it didn't really hid the both of them but they risked it.

They slowly entered the room but they came across a really angry Zelda fighting with Snape and a crying Mrs. Longbottom, the boys stood next to Sirius and Remus who felt their presence but didn't really know if they were really there.

"How can you tell? You have absolutely no proof Voldemort didn't say it out loud did he? No, you just want to conclude stuff on your own don't you? Well it doesn't work like that anymore Snape," Zelda shouted angry as hell. Harry had never seen his aunt like that so much anger, they had such similar temperaments.

"I'm not concluding anything Evans, if you've forgotten but I'm a legillimens…I did it when he was initiated and I know he is Lukas…I have no problem if you don't want to believe me." Severus shouted back.

"Believe you…you killed my bloody sister and you want me to believe you... what is this some new kind of trick Voldemort's asked you to play? Probably to get more information just like last time!" said Zelda her fury getting the better of her.

Harry couldn't believe what she had just said.

"It wasn't Snape Harry it was Malfoy... no one got to telling Zelda that because we never really saw her that day and so she missed it hearing that Snape was the one though I think we'll have to tell her now. Don't want you to be in a misconception though." Sirius muttered in the air as Moony nodded lightly.

Harry muttered a soft okay as Zelda walked out of the room to Merlin knew where as Severus stood there every one looking at him with pity. They knew better then Zelda but Severus didn't need their sympathy he didn't need anyone but Zelda to believe him because she was the one with Luke she was the one in danger and Severus couldn't afford that not in a million years.

"You didn't tell her!" Severus muttered to Dumbledore who looked at him sadly.

"It never came up!" Albus shrugged.

A hand went through Snape's hair when Harry realized how badly Severus had aged his neck had several bruises and red marks.

"Blimey looks like You-know-who hasn't been too nice to Snape!" Ron muttered to Harry. It was midnight but Zelda wasn't one yet, the order had concluded that they'd beat Luke up and obliviate all his memory and then make it look like an accident but of course after a test of veritaserum. Soon Dumbledore sent Sirius to look for Zelda and Sirius knew exactly where she'd be.

The place where Zelda was sitting was the absolutely devoid of people muggles and wizards alike; she kept staring at what was in front of her. Sirius entered the place cautiously looked around and turned back into a man. The ground was very mushy it seemed like it had rained just a moment back.

Sirius went and sat next to Zelda. He knew he'd get her back home, they were best friends even though they just fought he loved her like a sister and if anything happened to her he'd kill that person and besides Zelda was the only one who had believed that he was innocent she was the one who had helped him get out of Azkaban and get into Hogsmeade and Hogwarts he was ever grateful to her and she needed someone now and he was there and he had to get things straight to Zelda, No more secrets, no more lies he had to tell her what he had with Snape and the truth.

"How'd you find me?" Zelda asked slowly her eyes slowly darting from her front to Sirius.

"Well, Zelda where else would you be on your birthday if not in front of your sister's grave?" Sirius mocked.

She smiled a bit. Godric's hollow had never been the same after the Potter's death and Sirius never wanted to come here again, ever.

"Happy Birthday, phoenix," he hugged her she hugged him back her tears not stopping.

"I shouldn't have lost it with Snape, I know I shouldn't have, it wasn't him was it? He'd never give Lily up," she asked.

"It was Lucius Malfoy who heard it…as hard as it may sound Zel, Snape's on our side and I think we should respect that," Sirius said.

"What do you mean? He's a death eater…isn't he?" she asked a bit shocked.

"Not on choice, you see Snape was an order member before we knew and Dumbledore thought it best for him to act as a spy… you know as a two way spy…he never was with Voldemort it was all Albus's idea...truthfully he isn't anything but a spy for us except for the mark." Sirius told Zelda.

"Before I came down here Zel, they checked up on Luke and seemed that he was a death eater," Sirius added as Zelda slumped slightly.

Zelda took a deep breathe and looked at the dark sky, "I should apologize," she muttered.

"I'll see you at home?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Zelda smiled slightly, waving her wand and transfiguring fresh flowers on Lily's and James's graves.

It was still raining heavily in Spinner's End and Severus was sitting at home snuggled into a really big armchair in front of a fire in his study reading a book, but his mind was still on Zelda and her well-being he couldn't deny it anymore he was in love with Lily's bloody sister and he could do absolutely nothing about it, he buried his feelings ever since the fifth year but she was back and so were the feelings but he would never tell her he loved her, never, she'd kill him.

Zelda didn't really know where Severus lived and since it was raining she decided to knock on one door.

A really fat man answered it, "It's one in the night if your selling cookies I'll cut you and put you into those bloody curly boxes," said the man his eyes bloodshot.

"Erm—I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find Severus Snape?" Zelda said politely.

"Snape, eh— two blocks cross." said the man and shut the door firmly on Zelda's face.

"Pfft—fine!" she said walking two blocks to where she was directed.

She knocked on the door and rang the door bell but there was absolutely no answer she banged a bit harder and a house elf answered.

"How can Solomon help you at such an ungodly hour madam?" said the elf.

"Umm… my names Zelda Evans—I'm looking for Severus Snape," she said softly remembering the time, no wonder that man was such a grouch.

"Follow me," said Solomon walking towards the study.

"Wait," the elf ordered Zelda and went to talk to his master.

"Ms. Zelda Evans for you master," said Solomon as Zelda saw Severus was sleeping on the big armchair his hair all over his face. He shook slightly as he woke up

"Wha—?" he said rubbing his eyes slowly.

"Ms. Evans for you master," said Solomon letting Zelda in.

"Evans what's wrong?" he asked concernedly, she'd never come to speak with him unless there was something wrong.

"I just—wanted to—say that imsorryididntmeanwhatisaid…"she said softly and quickly.

"Uh—okay-What?" he asked confused.

"I wanted to I'm say- I'm sorry…I'm sorry that was such a prat, I'm sorry I said those things to you, I shouldn't have I know I was awful and I m sorry…"she said in one breathe her voice breaking in the end she looked down she couldn't possibly let him see her crying.

He wished he could love her, kiss her and hold her forever and ever but she'd kill him like he thought before.

"Okay it's alright…calm down," he said a little annoyed.

An awkward silence followed them and a crack of lightning created chaos within the silence.

"Maybe Ms. Evans should stay back? Master, the weather is not fit to be outside," said Solomon slowly.

"Yes, you're right," Severus said leaving the room.

Solomon asked Zelda to follow her once again and showed her to the living room,

"Since the guest room wasn't well-kept it would be better that you should sleep here miss," said Solomon.

"Its great thanks," said Zelda and Solomon walked out.

Zelda removed her boots and took off her over coat and t-shirt so her black slip and dark blue jeans were tucked under the blanket on the couch.

Rain was falling softly thudding on the window while lightning and thunder were a constant phenomenon. Zelda looked around the room and saw a piano in the next room whose door was ajar, but even though she wished to play it her eyes closed and sleep conquered her beautiful face.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N/- hey everybody, How's it going at you side of the world? My week sucked totally like sucked and made me wish for 2012 to come soon.**

**Chapter 9**

**The Seeds of Realization**

Zelda opened her eyes to find someone staring at her she moved swiftly and gathered the sheets around her upper body the figure of a lady smiled at her.

"I'm Mary, sorry if I woke you up missy but I need to wash these sheets," she said smiling as if Zelda was an angel of some sort.

"Ummm…ok," realising that the woman was the house keeper but why have an elf and a house keeper?

"You see master Snape doesn't really get to many women guest…" she commented, but Zelda was looking all over the room but at Mary

"And he's a real nice man- Oye what you looking for?" she asked politely

"My shirt!" she said

"Oh! That was dirty I though I'd wash it for ya so you wouldn't mind wearing master Snape's shirt would ya?" Mary added a bit sceptical.

Zelda shook her head and thanked her,

"You'd be better off in the kitchen Master makes breakfast on Sundays and mind you it taste like something you've never had before," she said taking the deep breadth and sighing softly as if could smell whatever he was making.

Zelda smiled tucked the white shirt in and put on her boots, leaving Mary who was fluffing the pillows.

Zelda knocked before entering the kitchen and someone cleared their throat in approval.

Snape's kitchen was big enough to fit a potions class but it had possible every muggle equipment he need to cook.

"Sit down," he told her handing her coffee and put a plate of pancakes in front of her

"They smell great," she said but he didn't look at her, he cut his breakfast symmetrically and opened a paper in front of him.

Zelda ate her breakfast slowly there was something that she wanted to say, something was nagging her but she couldn't remember what, it was about Severus but what? What was it that made her think so much?

"You can use the floo after Mary is gone," he said sipping his tea.

"Are you still mad at me?" Zelda asked pursuing her lips.

He raised his eyebrow, "What are you implying Evans? You want me to forgive you in a night?" he said pulling her leg but she didn't take t that well.

"Well, yeah that's what I was hoping for that…" she said frowning. Suddenly Zelda went very quite, she remember the thing that she couldn't recall, she had a dream last night, of him, with her, they were dancing in the room with the piano, it seemed different though, he seemed so very warm not his usual cold self, he seemed to be in love, in love with her!

"Evans are you alright?" he said snapping his fingers in front of face.

She nodded but stared at him strangely,

"Do you feel sick?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Severus, I had this—" she started but trailed off once when Mary entered the room.

"So I'd be taking your leave…nice meeting ya!" she said to Zelda who was looking at her hands she had to get to Grimmauld place and tell Caroline about her new discovered theory…but it was a dream…then why do you feel this way?...you tell me?...never mind…she thought. Just a dream!

Severus was busy in his tea and the house elf was back clearing the plates and washing them Zelda sighed slightly.

She had forgotten it was her birthday did anyone know? Did anyone care?

"I'll see you later?" she asked, he nodded brushing her question aside once again with his newspaper, Zelda huffed slightly and flooed to Grimmauld place.

Grimmauld place had become duller with the children gone shopping with Padfoot Remus Molly and Tonks. Caroline and her parents were the only people talking in the kitchen possibly about some new spell that Caroline was looking around for in her previous researches.

Zelda climbed the staircase as quietly as she could but Carol heard it, she called from the kitchen, "Zel, is that you?" Carol asked her wand at the ready, just in case.

"Yeah, not feeling well…" Zelda murmured running to her room locking herself there for the whole day.

"Is she going to be okay?" Minerva asked handing Carol a few chocolates

"Give her time," Carol said walking away from the staircase.

In her room Zelda was crying her eyes out. She wasn't crying that no one remembered her birthday because she knew they were faking it but the fact that she knew her real feelings for Snape and her certainty of him not returning them made her head spin and tears come out. In all her previous flings and crushes she had never felt this way with anyone else and here he was, nothing to her but her sister's best friend with a silly history with her and she knew she was in love with him.

Morning turned to Afternoon it seemed like the children and the others were going to eat out, Zelda was going to go down for dinner after a shower when a large owl knocked on her window, it had a small box tied around it's neck she took the parcel paid the owl and greedily opened it, how could she forget about the anonymous guy/girl who sent her gifts on her birthdays ever since she got famous. This anonymous sender was always very rich in sending her gifts because whatever he sent her had taste, style and was definitely expensive, last year she had got a phoenix feather quilt and before that a chip of a dragon tooth which was perpetually in her neck. He/she was like her life support she wish he/she'd tell her the name but the reply was always your welcome ~ anonymous.

Anyways Zelda opened the gift wrapping to find a wand holder, a wand holder was something to make the wand look classier something wizards would put on the holding area of the wand instead of just wood or plastic padding. Her wand holder was in the shape of a dragon head it was white and not something so often found in Knocturnal alley, it was an odd holder something she'd never seen anyone use, it was unique and it was hers. She quickly switched her grey worn of padding and replaced it with her new wand holder it looked stunning on her wand something she'd awe for the rest of her life.

Afternoon drifted to evening and Zelda got really hungry she decided to change and get down. She changed he pants but for some reason Severus's cologne was so strong that it had travelled from the shirt to her body, it wasn't like she didn't like it, she had always liked wizards brake 9 then any other there was and not many men used it because the smell was so strong it gave some a migraine but Severus would need it after all he'd rather breath his perfume them the potions he brewed, Zelda smiled top herself and went down to be greeted by a great dinner in her honour.

"Feeling better?" Caroline asked as Zelda nodded and was hugged by Caroline wishing her happy birthday.

"I need to tell you something," Zelda said.

"After the party," Caroline instructed as everyone in the room sat around the table making merry.

Zelda was 32, older and possibly wiser to actually accept her feelings for one Severus Snape but hoping like a teenage girl for him to react the same way.

"Is this futile? Of course it is?" She thought.

She was so wrong, if only she knew that Severus hadn't slept that night he'd stayed awake to wrap a wand holder in bright red paper and a gold ribbon, if only she knew he'd watch her sleep for half that night, but their secrets were safe, for the time being though.

A.N/- How was it? Did you like it? Hope you did, do R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N/- I'm glad I made twenty reviews so thanks a lot to everyone hope you like this chapter as well.

**Chapter 10**

**Tonks's Understanding**

Zelda's POV

Zelda was glad that her 32 birthday was brought in well. The only thing she was longing for now was for Severus to start talking to her again, it wasn't like they sat down and talked and laughed and people would think you were daft to think of them as friends, it was an impossible task even if she was his late best friends sister, she always thought he liked Lily and besides she couldn't get her ego to let go of the fact that he was Snape and not Lord Hotness, so she waited for him to talk, but would he?

Snape's POV

Severus knew that he loved Zelda but Severus Snape wasn't a forgetting person but he was definitely forgiving, he'd forgiven Zelda the minute she put foot in his house. But he wouldn't let his ego down and tell her it was okay, that he was in love with her and of how he wished he could just hold her all the time. But he waited for her to crack first.

Even though Zelda' and Severus saw the situation in the same way but their solutions led them to a dead end there was no getting them to talk except for a word or two.

July was almost at an end and Harry's birthday was a day away Molly Weasley waned to make it perfect and so she called on for a little support from the people living in 12 Grimmauld Place.

"So we could have a really nice cake and dinner but we have got to keep him out for the whole day, anyone is up for that?" Molly asked.

"I'll do it," Zelda offered.

"Brilliant, Severus can help you," said Minerva, a few people giggled lightly as Zelda slumped slightly and Severus sighed annoyed.

Everyone got their work specified for the next day and they patiently waited for tomorrow.

After dinner Zelda and Sirius had night shift while Snape was working in the potions lab downstairs it was two in the morning as Sirius and Zelda were laughing at something that Sirius had just said and Zelda was adding something even stupid and funny. Severus joined them and poured Sirius, Zelda and himself a night cap.

Sirius and Snape started talking about muggle music bands and comparing it to Magical bands and how magical bands were better than their muggle counterparts. Zelda gulped her drink and poured her some more fire whiskey when she heard a little thud outside the kitchen she looked over the two good for nothing losers who hadn't heard anything and probably scared whoever it was

"Shut up!" she said lifting her wand and cautiously walking to the door, she banged open the door to the staircase leading upstairs as Sirius and Snape became exceptionally quiet.

"Lumos" Zelda muttered and searched the whole entrance hall from where the noise had come from, but there was nothing there and Sirius walked up with his wand.

"I swear I heard something," she said her green eyes twinkling slightly.

And there they were Remus and Tonks both drenched in rain and what looked like blood,

"Merlin… What happened?" she inquired in urgency, as Sirius helped Remus lay Tonks on the couch in the living room.

"Were-wolves," said Snape rushing into the room as Remus crashed on the other couch his breath was heavy and slow.

"But—how?" Sirius muttered

"Really Black do we need to know the reason now?" Severus snapped at Sirius as he started to tend to Remus.

"Look at her first, she's cold" Remus groaned slowly.

Zelda checked Tonks's pulse she felt a light beating but it wasn't good enough to keep her alive.

"Do you have a blood retainer potion?" she asked Severus urgently, he nodded and dashed to get his potion's kit.

"What happened?" Sirius asked Remus bandaging his bleeding hand with the help of his wand.

"I had a mission back with the werewolves and I think she followed me, Greyback smelled her from miles, he said there was a witch in our midst, I knew it was her, I knew she was following I just didn't pay attention, I wished I had" he said sadly looking at Tonks and turning away.

"Don't worry we'll fix her," said Zelda hoping Tonks wasn't bit.

"Was she bit, even scratched?" Severus asked returning as he handed Zelda the blood retainer.

"I don't think they bit her, scratched maybe but most of the bruises were when we were running out of the forest," he said, his breath becoming stable after a calming draught Severus had handed him.

"Clean the wounds on her hand!" She told Severus as she started to fill the cleaned wounds with her wand and later made Tonks drink a blood retainer and a purifier just in case if there were any chances of the poison being in her blood it would be destroyed.

"This is the best we can do till she get's up," said Zelda as Severus nodded

"This is my entire fault," said Remus holding his head in his hands

"Come on Moony you cant blame yourself for this and-" started Zelda but Severus cut her in, "Besides, she isn't dead," he said briefly, Remus nodded and said he'd be going to bed, he did look exceptionally tired.

"So, tomorrow is Harry's birthday…."said Sirius as he helped Remus into his room, whatever it was, it did bring Remus's small smile back.

But in the process Zelda and Severus were left alone to fend for themselves with an awkward silence killing them to say something but their egos stronger then anything; they just looked at the other side of each other.

The next morning

Morning came before you knew it and Tonks woke up slowly and tried to get up but her body hurt for all sides it seemed as if she'd just lost a lost of blood and miraculously gained it again in a very painful process she remembered yesterday night's events but she remembered nothing after the werewolves attacking her, thankfully yesterday wasn't a full moon,

Tonks got to her feet and walked slowly into the kitchen it was still quite early for anyone to be awake, seemed like Sirius had bunked his night shift again and Snape and Zelda were doing his shift again, Zelda was obviously in some other world, "was she grinning in her sleep?" Tonks thought as Snape was sitting next to her reading again from some book which was bigger than his hands. She walked into the kitchen as noiseless she as she could, all she wanted was a glass of milk and probably a plate of biscuits but being her normal clumsy self, she banged her foot into the table.

Snape looked up slowly with a murderous face, his expressions clearly read that Severus does not like being disturbed when he's reading about….potions!

"Does this guy have any life? Potion! I mean seriously?" Tonks though Zelda of coarse seemed unaffected.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, he nodded and help her get what she had come in for,

"Thanks," she said sitting down on the table opposite Zelda, Severus nodded.

"Are you feeling any better Nymphadora?" he asked her.

"A bit, feels like I've grown thinner and fatter all in one night," she said, it wasn't the likes of Severus to care but deep down he was worried for the girl even though he wasn't so well acquitted to her.

"I really admire her, but I guess she's as odd as any auror is," said Tonks biting into a chocolate chip cookie.

"She get's weirder when she talks in her sleep," he said remembering his previous night shifts with Zelda, he smiled faintly but Tonks took it the wrong way.

Tonks giggled and her eyebrows went up,

"No…No that's not what I meant…I mean I have heard her talking her sleep…not because I've slept with her…I had night shift and she fell asleep…I don't even like her…I mean I do like her but not in that way…as in I like but… I don't…you know what I mean …we didn't have sex and it's none of your business," Severus said quickly

"So, does that mean you've had sex...because you make it sound that way," Tonks egged him laughing.

"No, I'm serious we didn't have sex and beside I don't even know you that well so I have no reason for justification," he said glaring at her

"You like her don't you?" Tonks asked surprised at the new information that she knew no one else was aware off.

"Yes…I mean No…Pfft!" he scrawled.

"Oh Merlin, I have got to tell Caroline or better Zelda wake up," she said jumping from her seat and shaking Zelda up

"Yeah well, she won't believe you," said Severus angrily.

"You want to bet?" she said shaking Zelda furiously.

"Fine, fine, I like her...I like her…just don't tell anyone please I'm begging you," he said pleading slightly.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me…just one thing though…"she said as she was turning to walk away.

"Don't ever call me Nymphadora again," she said and walked out of the room,

"Why didn't I just obliviate her?" he asked himself.

"Oh bugger, I'm such an Idiot!" he said aloud and banged his head on the open book.

"Would you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here" said Zelda sleepily, gulped and went back to sleep again.

"You're not supposed to sleep on duty," he said loudly.

"Sod off, Snape!" said Zelda with her eyes closed a small smile on her lips, glad that they were back to first base again, he smiled too then picked up his book and drew a small heart in it.

AN/- I know the heart is kind of gay but I thought it was kind of cute. Do R&R before you X out


	11. Chapter 11

AN/- sorry for the late update here's chapter 11 enjoy!

Chapter 11

Harry's Birthday

Harry woke up quite early that morning he knew it was his birthday, it wasn't like Harry to be very excited on his birthday because at the Dursley's he never really had them, so the excitement of having a birthday party grew on him and he took a shower got dressed, put on his sneakers and ran down the steps, ignoring Krecher the house-elf's snide comments and into the kitchen where his Aunt was fast asleep. He was just about to enter the kitchen and wake Zelda up but Snape was in the kitchen staring into his book so strongly that harry thought he could actually burn the page, Harry did an about turn but crashed into Tonks who seemed to look a bit pale but her normal self.

"Wrocher Harry," she greeted out loud and led him and herself into the kitchen.

Harry entered the kitchen Snape's gaze lifted from the book for a second and then jumped into the book again with a very intense look.

"So you up early eh-?"Tonks said cheerfully and pushed a mug of tea to Severus and Harry.

Harry nodded and drank deeply from his mug his gaze stuck lightly on Snape ready to look elsewhere if Severus looked up.

"Tell me Harry, you looking lot different today, did you shave?" Tonks joked.

Harry shook his head slowly and smiled as Remus walked into the room looking weary as always, his eyes drifted to Tonks but looked at Harry and smiled his voice sounded different, "You feel good?" he asked Harry, though his question was really focused more on Tonks.

Snape slumped as Remus, Harry and Tonks were talking loudly and he couldn't read his book in peace, but Caroline walked in on this joyous affair, she pushed Zelda awake her temperament was professional and urgent, they all started at her as she whispered a thing or two into her friend's ear, Zelda nodded at the information, "Give me Two minutes," she said and Caroline briskly walked out of the kitchen and waited for Zelda at the main door.

Zelda washed her face at the sink though Harry knew her eyes were crying out for sleep but she had to g, if it was serious she had no choice.

"I'll see you around," she told Harry smiling who slumped a bit as she kissed his head and nodded to Remus who lifted his mug in a salute kind of a way, her last glance fell on Snape but he was much more interested in reading about the effects of frog spleens and unicorn hair to care about Zelda and Carol's whereabouts.

Zelda just hoped whatever the case was in Africa it would be over before noon in England.

But before she could actually even bear that happy thought in her head her eyes widened at the sight before her, there was blood everywhere her ex-camp sight was completely destroyed the after math of death was in the air and it wasn't a very good feeling the dark mark had faded in the cloudless sky now, but the faint green outline was very prominent.

There were Several Muggle bodies strewn across the field they were mixed with few bodies of people who worked at the campsite.

Sure Zelda had never liked working here because her boss thought every white person was racist and hated her, without any fault of hers, sure she had cursed him when he had shouted at her for no reason and sure she hated him back because he was exceptionally rude but seeing him being taken to the infirmary at the camp site set her soul on fire.

"Merlin, Paul! Paul!" she said dashing towards the infirmary Caroline right behind her.

Some aurors held her back, "Do you have a permit to be here miss?" the young trainee healer asked her,

"Please I know him!" she said her voice very soft and inaudible.

"Zelda? Zelda Evans?" said someone from behind; she turned to see her partner from Africa he'd stayed behind.

"Marc, oh Merlin marc what—I -are you alright?" she said hugging him. He chuckled slightly, he nodded.

"How?" was the only thing that came from Zelda's mouth.

"Well we were returning from the market place with resources and we didn't realise they were hiding in our tents, we realised too late they'd killed 8 of our men and all these muggles were camping in the Savannah or somewhere the death eaters actually carried their bodies all the way too Cape town it's horrible," he said looking at the ground.

"Why was I called, though?" she asked thinking about what Caroline had told her about the South African ministry sending Zelda and her letter of emergency.

"They need professionals to crack this and I recommended you and I knew a lot about your friend Caroline so I thought I could trust her," said Marc.

"That is Dale McCoy, he's the head auror here and in charge of the case," said Marc calling Dale over.

"How are you Marc is you're arm better?" Dale asked

"Yes much," said Marc introducing Dale, Zelda and Caroline.

"You're professor Dumbledore's daughter...I know him quite well, he gave a lecture at our ministry once it's a pleasure to meet you," he told Caroline as they shook hands and smiled at each other. Dale was fair with a strong built and brown hair; he smiled charmingly at Zelda and shook her hand.

"I'm glad I will be able to work with you" said Dale smiling.

But the only thing on Zelda's head was Harry's birthday,

"Could I possibly start from tomorrow?" she said gulping

"Yes of course…any particular reason?" Dale asked

"It's my nephew's birthday," she said.

"At the order," Dale winked.

"Are you…"Caroline asked her wand almost in her hand.

"Yes, I have been affiliated with the order since Dumbledore told me about it," said Dale whispering.

"I'm planning to get off this case because you need more people back there the only reason you're here is to take me back with you," said Dale importantly.

Zelda and Caroline's face dropped, Zelda was very angry half her ex-camp was dead and this guy wanted to get of the case but she couldn't possibly argue with him not were they were.

"Come on," Caroline said a little unsure they apparated to Hogsmeade to get to Dumbledore.

On reaching Albus's office Caroline stormed in Zelda and dale behind,

"Dad-"she said but Albus's eyes fell strongly on to Dale.

"Mr. McCoy I'm so relieved that you are here, no trouble I presume," he said

"No trouble, are you kidding Albus? Half my ex- camp is dead and you sent us to get this bloke," Zelda said angrily. Albus chuckled slightly and looked at Caroline she shook her head, Albus slumped a bit.

"That was only an illusion," said Dale smiling,

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked.

"Dale doesn't trust people so easily, like you he's an auror too, so he wanted to see whether you'd get him here before you took him to the headquarters," said Albus.

"So my ex-camp is not dead," said Zelda.

Dale shook his head, Zelda laughed slightly, "You're good with those…I can never really pull an illusion so well," she said.

"Yeah, I know you're better at combat, you're Zelda Evans who doesn't know you," he said flattering her he seemed to like her a lot.

"Yeah and I think Harry's going to beat me up," she said looking at her watch it was already four in the afternoon.

Harry was so pissed with everyone especially his aunt for leaving him alone and with whom? No other person but Snape, how could she possibly do that to him? And she said she loved him, yeah right! Dumbledore wrote to him and asked him if he'd mind working with Snape on some project or something Harry had thought it would have helped him get to know a bit more about the order but all they did the whole day was clean out the library at Grimmauld Place.

It was 5 when Mrs. Weasley let Harry in on the party team, maybe she felt sorry for him being with Snape the whole morning and afternoon but Harry was still mad at Zelda, speaking of her, where the hell was she anyways?

Zelda entered the backyard where the party was being held she along with Dale and Caroline walked smoothly into the backyard; Snape eyes darted from the ground towards Dale, who the hell is this now? He thought to himself.

"Sorry I'm late," she said to Harry handing him a small box, he smiled at her and hugged her she hugged him back.

"Everyone, this is Dale McCoy, he's a professional auror and he's going to be living here for the time being," said Claire as everyone introduced themselves to Dale.

"Blimey, you're Harry Potter aren't you?" he asked Harry shaking his hand profusely, as Harry nodded smiling at him; maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad birthday after all.

A little later Snape was sitting next to Moody talking about something and he over heard the girls at the punch bowl, "Dale is so hot!" said Ginny.

"Cheers to that," said Caroline sipping her punch.

"Maybe it's time for some Zelda-ness," winked Caroline.

"No, are you mental?" Zelda said blushing slightly.

"Come on, he like's you anyways," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Bollocks….how do you know?" Zelda asked

"I'm gifted," she said smiling.

"Alright then," Zelda laughed and walked up to Dale who was talking to Remus.

"Hey, can I have a word," she asked him

"Sure," he replied smiling at her and waited for her to speak.

"Inside…"she said he nodded and they both walked inside.

Severus who had a sharp eye out for Zelda and saw them, going inside the house.

"Bugger! We need more wine," said Mr. Weasley looking around the table for any wine bottles.

"I'll get some-" Harry prepped in.

"Sure, Potter while you're at it, why not pour yourself a drink?" said Severus rolling his eyes and got up to get the wine he knew it would be the ultimate excuse to see what was happening between Dale and Zelda, Harry glared at him madly, but Ginny and Hermione giggled they knew why Snape was going in and so did Caroline, but they couldn't possibly tell Harry, he'd want to kill Snape and feed him to Buckbeak.

Severus walked into the kitchen where he could here that bloody Dale and Zelda talking all sweetly like they were the best of friends, Zelda seemed to be slightly drunk; he entered right when they were going to kiss.

Severus clanked the two bottles in his hand and broke them apart, a small blush creeping on Zelda's face when she saw him, he gulped slightly. He was quite angry, "I'm sorry if I interrupted something," he said, "Evans I want to talk to you," he said in a super-pissed voice. Zelda walked upstairs behind him.

"Do you have any idea you were kissing someone you had know idea who," said Severus angrily.

Zelda was shocked, "Uh—excuse me! I'll kiss who I want it's a free country remember,"

"Well, then I don't see the difference between you and a slut," he said

"How dare you?" she said, no really how dare he said that he had absolutely no right to call her a slut, she wasn't a slut of everything, sluts throw themselves at every guy who walks their path she wasn't like that, so what if she didn't like Dale and what if she didn't know if he was half blood or muggle born, she knew he was a good guy and he was pretty sweet too.

"I thought we were friends now, maybe I thought wrong," she said sadly.

"Of course we're friends why else would I tell you this," he said in a lower voice.

"Do not! You do not tell me what to do! You have no right absolutely zero rights to say what you did," she said

Dale walked up the stairs to see what the commotion was about, "Everything okay?" he asked, Severus glared at him, but Zelda was fierce and she pulled Dale into a kiss in front of Severus ,after a second she let go of him and looked at Severus victoriously. He just glared at her and walked out to the backyard.

The whole evening Zelda and Severus didn't look eye to eye at each other; Caroline knew some thing was wrong she shouldn't have edged Zelda towards Dale, but she thought it would help her realise that she didn't like anyone else but Severus but instead she hated Snape more. But what Caroline didn't know that all the time Zelda spent with Dale was thinking,

"Why did Severus call me a slut?"

"Am I a slut?"

"But I don't like everyone do I?"

"Maybe I'm just too desperate,"

"Merlin, I don't want to be desperate maybe I should just tell Dale it's off,"

"Maybe I can make Snape jealous with him,"

"May be not, I think I should break it off with Dale,"

"Yeah, I should do that, I m not talking to Snape, unless he goes to his knees and begs for forgiveness in front of a Snape hating crowd," she though the last thought made her smile and she whispered something in Dale's ear, Dale slumped a bit but he nodded silently with a smile. On the other side Severus was sulking too. But little did any of they know what the ministry of Magic was cooking up for the unaware single crowd of the wizarding population.


	12. Chapter 12

AN/- guys I hope you liked that, also looking forward for some reviews, hope the previous chapter wasn't too long.

Chapter 12

The New Marriage Law

Zelda wasn't getting sleep that night even though her bed was softer than the hard table in the kitchen. She kept thinking of it and the man sitting at it, she couldn't drift her thoughts away from him, but she had too, she knew better than to dwell on a man who had just called her something offensive. But could she, she asked herself she knew she liked him better than her mind was telling her, her heart knew better than to just let him go. The only sane thing she thought of doing was pushing her head deeper into her soft pillows.

Severus was thinking of her too, he missed her presence and her fragrance which reminded him of summer and the way she walked as summer herself had graced his eyes, he saw Zelda nothing less than a Goddess who he had fallen for, but would she except a mortal like him after he had hurt her so unkindly. Severus sighed and pondered on that thought for a while, he was on night shift that day with Moody who was just like himself constantly vigilant.

From Above Severus could hear a couple arguing sounded like Remus and Tonks,

"Why not go and check Snape?" said Moody looking at the ceiling.

Severus nodded and walked to the library from where the voices were heard.

Zelda was standing there with Caroline and Sirius they weren't inside the room but outside the door, listening.

"What-"he started but they glared at him and shushed him. So he listened in with them.

"Why can't we be together?" Tonks said angrily, her voice was flushed and disappointed

"You know as well as I do, I'm not what you'd want…"Remus said his voice slightly louder than Tonks's.

"But I don't care…I don't care if you're a werewolf I don't care…I love you…look at me Remus…just look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me and I'll believe you…can you do it…CAN YOU DO IT?" she said challenging him. Remus snapped and turned at her, he looked her in the eye, "I Don't Tonks," he said holding her close, her eyes were filled with tears but she was looking straight at him, she choked back a sob and said "You don't what ?" letting her tears fall.

Remus gained his composure this was for the best, it was for the best, besides she deserved better, the werewolf in him deferred it tried to change his mind, "Take her, take her and make love to her make her yours," it said but Remus being the logical of all had to turn it down, it was his Id talking he'd be guilty for the rest of his miserable life if he told her what he really felt, "You'll be miserable without her," urged the werewolf, "Yes but she wont be," he said back to the voice,

"I don't love you Tonks, I'm sorry," he said lying to her face.

"You liar," she said hitting him but he held her close to him she cried silently into his chest his hands clasped over her waist as tight as possible.

Caroline cried silently into Sirius too, Zelda looked exceptionally depressed as well, they knew better than Remus, he loved Tonks, he did and they knew, they wished they could kick the noble headed freak in him and force him to kiss Tonks but they couldn't because they knew how exactly the world was euphemistic and how exactly it was blunt to it's core. Society would never accept what a werewolf had and that too with an auror and a half blood, besides he'd be an outcast both ways.

"Come on Baby let them sought it out," said Sirius holding Carol close, she nodded into him and they quietly left for their rooms.

Zelda and Severus slowly walked down towards the kitchen; Zelda knew she wasn't going to get sleep that night at all.

"Zelda-I" he said, she turned to look at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I owe you an apology," he said looking sadly at her, "Friends?" he said smiling holding his hand out.

"You say sorry and you think that's it…"she said angrily,

"Well…it's not it Severus and it's never going to be it!" she added snapping.

"What do you want me to do?" he said snapping back at her.

She smiled coldly, "I want you to apologize to me in front of everyone during dinner," she said indignantly.

He raised his eyebrows "Can you do it?" she asked him.

"You seem to be lingering on the notion that I'm dying to be your friend Evans, because I'm not so why don't you take a walk and endure on your illusions," Severus said snidely.

"I hate you so much Snape!" she said turning heel and walking down to the kitchen.

"Back at you Evans, right back at you!" said Severus storming to the kitchen as well.

Zelda just strode out of the kitchen and into the garden; Snape followed her down to the kitchen but sat down next to Moody, he seemed slightly exasperated but obliged to Moody handing him a cup of tea.

"So, what choo have there, going on with Evans- eh?"Moody asked in a hoarse voice, sounding almost fatherly for a minute.

"Nothing, she's acting her prat self that's what's going on!"Severus snapped.

"Alright keep your hair on, besides it's not like I can't see yea know- I got a magical eye," said Moody.

"Sure you do," said Severus and drank from his mug.

"Well—I'm not going to get her off that bloody bench," said Moody.

"Brilliant, let her rot there," said Severus like he didn't care the least bit, Moody just rolled his eyes.

"You know you and she fight so much some unsuspecting muggle might think you're married," said Moody jokingly, all Severus could do was sneer softly.

Zelda was sitting on the bench in the backyard which hadn't been used since Harry's birthday, a week back.

Zelda sat there thinking and contemplating the night's events, the argument between Remus and Tonks and then her argument with Severus, why was it that every time he or she tried to get on good terms with each other, their ego messed it up.

"Why, I thought I liked him?" she pondered for an answer from her energy drained mind but for every question she asked herself, the only answer was, "Zelda get some sleep, you need some sleep, get some sleep or I'll make you faint, shut and sleep or I'll make you,"

So an adamant had to finally give in and she lay down on the cold rusty bench but she wouldn't go inside to the sanctuary of her bed, "What if he sees me, he'll think I'm weak...I don't want him to think that do I?" she thought to herself.

Caroline was way to drowsy to answer that morning post and besides Sirius wrapped around her was the only thing she wanted at that time, but the little post owl was as stubborn as she was it didn't go anywhere but kept pecking at the window. Caroline woke up slowly her eyes having no motivation in them at all to open up and greet the day but she had to try, she sleepily rubbed them and got up to get the post.

"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda, Severus, Severus, Caroline, Tonks, Remus ," she repeated aloud to herself and got her robe over her slender frame and walked down to the kitchen where she was sure she'd find the owners of the letters.

"Morning Post," she said walking into the kitchen, handing everyone their respective letters.

"Where is Zelda?"Carol asked. She knew Zelda wasn't there in her room so where could she possibly be.

"She's outside—rotting," said Moody looking sarcastically and Severus and Caroline knew that it was something Severus had said.

Caroline sighed and walked into the garden to wake her friend up.

"Zelda, wake up you've got mail," Caroline said tugging her friend awake.

"Hmmm..."groaned Zelda as she stretched and cracked her neck.

"Merlin, how did you sleep on this thing?"Carol said a small smile on her face, Zelda smiled back and they both walked into the warm kitchen.

No one was up as yet and Severus and Zelda had started opening their mail, when Dumbledore flooed in, he had a very somber expression on his face, he looked at Severus and Zelda's post as if something very grave was in it, something that would change their lives forever.

Albus couldn't possibly keep all of this in him so he blurted it out right before they both opened similar looking envelops.

"The ministry made a new law this morning..."he said gravely,

"Really and what could that be...everyone in the wizarding world has to eat their brains for breakfast?"Zelda commented trying to open the envelope.

"No, but that everybody in the wizarding world who're above the age of 21 and unmarried needs to be married to a person they love or the person assigned to them by Saturday in accordance to the ministry, under the new law 456, people not abiding this will be sentenced to forced house arrest with the person they have to marry till the time they can possibly learn to love each other and also love portion will be given to the couple if they fail to create progeny within 2 years of the stipulated marriage unless there is a case of infertility." completed Dumbledore, he looked around the table and saw Remus smirking slightly while Zelda was as shocked as Hermione failing Transfiguration and Severus looked like he'd lost his eyebrows.

"The law also extends to werewolf...possibly for better wizard—creature communication" added Albus making Remus's smirk fall like a card castle.

"You mean people like Greyback have got a mate?" Remus said slightly annoyed.

"No, the law doesn't include convicts or people on the run-which reminds me, Carol as far as the Ministry is concerned they might propose another marriage but you have a choice of declining it," said Albus concernedly.

"I'll think about it," she smiled to herself, as her father smiled back

"Maybe, we should see this in a good way, you know we could try and make the best of it," said Carol hopefully.

"Sure, as long as I don't get Snivellus here," laughed Zelda while Severus glared at her.

They opened their envelopes and Zelda's eyes ran to the name of new spouse to be on the parchment

Zelda Evans—has been assigned wizard number 14 Severus Snape. Her eyes went big she couldn't believe Snape's name was right there besides those words, those lovely, lovely words, but she had to fake her anger, resentment and ministry hating attitude.

So her face lost colour and her mouth dropped.

"Zel, are you alright?"Caroline asked and Zelda shook her head confirming the negative.

"I think -I think I'm going to go a drown in my bathtub now," she said walking up to her room her expression as blank as possible and shutting herself in there and so obviously the attention shifted to Severus who gulped slightly and walked up to his own room. But on his way up he was crossed by the very same person he was thinking about, "How is Potter going to take this?"He thought and banged into him.

"Sorry about that-" said Harry but Snape didn't wait to listen he didn't even wait to sneer at Harry which Harry thought was very strange but he carried forward in his journey to the kitchen, where he came across a very somber mood. He meant to ask but his daily prophet answered every question.

"What is this?" Harry said sounding appalled.

"Yes, that is-the case," sighed Albus.

He looked at Caroline she just shrugged slightly and shook her head.

"So, who is he?"Harry asked a little angry.

"Maybe Zelda should tell you," Caroline said smiling pitifully at him.

"Right then," he said picked up his newspaper and was about to leave when he found Zelda's letter lying on the table. Harry looked around to see if anyone was looking at him, but now that he was going to leave everyone was talking among themselves.

He picked up the letter and ran for it, he dashed up to his room and opened the letter and saw his aunt's name on the parchment, that meant it was someone from the order, who could it be,

"Please be, Kingsley or even Dale," he muttered to himself. But when he turned to see the name of his new uncle his life stood there in shock for a moment.

"Bloody Hell, No!"He shouted using his lungs to the fullest.

"Whaaat-?"said Ron waking up quickly and finding Harry sitting on the floor holding his head , he dashed to his friend.

"Mate you alright? Is it your scar I'll go call someone,"said Ron dashing out the door,

"Get my bloody aunt,"shouted Harry.

A while later Ron got Zelda into the room and shut it behind them, he could hear his mum calling him and if Harry was with his aunt he'd be much better.

"What's wrong, Ron said your scar hurt again, did you see something again?"She said worriedly sitting next to Harry next to him on the bed.

He looked up at her like he'd never before he wasn't angry, he was concerned, he was scared, he was disappointed and shocked, she sensed it in him but she didn't know what to say so he began.

"You can't marry him, you can't possibly-" said Harry

"Merlin, Harry I don't have much of a merry choice do I?" She said sighing, she looked at him sadly.

"He's a death eater!" said Harry disapprovingly.

"You think I don't know that and besides this is going to be a temporary thing," she said.

"How's that?" he asked

"That's exactly what I need to talk to about with Snape," she said but Harry still remained adamant on staying disappointed.

"Listen buddy, Fudge is not going to last forever and when the minister changes so do the laws, so apart from the obligatory laws every other law is either kept or newly written and it's obvious this one won't be even considered as the to be kept laws," she said smartly.

This lifted Harry mood slightly but he still had to say this, "yea, well if Snape tries to do anything...you tell me, alright!"He said strongly.

"I will," she promised and hugged him tightly.


	13. Chapter 14

A.N/- Thanks for reassuring me guys, I'm glad to know that someone out there actually reads my story so thanks. I know my character is a Mary-sue but I like her the way she is and if you have a problem with it, don't read my story if you don't like it I'm forcing it on you. Hope this doesn't stop you guys from reviewing and reading (if you like it) because I just had to get that off my back.

Also the story now will start discovering an OOC Snape but he's going to be really cool and kick ass so keep reading.

Disclaimer- Don't own stuff, credits to J.K, who'd know she'd have such a brilliant mind. You go woman!

P.S- I don't know if there is a subway near the British parliament or not but I just thought it'd be a good idea so if you ever go to London after reading my story sorry folks I haven't been there would love to but no luck as of yet. So unless you're ready to pay for my visit you're on your own there.

Chapter13.

The Heir

It had been a terrible downpour in London that Friday night and in had continued to be rainy and dingy in London that following Saturday morning. The very Saturday morning Zelda wasn't very ready to be a part of but she had no choice, Zelda was aware that even if she did like Severus it wasn't like he reciprocated any of that in any possible miniscule way. Sometimes she'd actually even wonder as to why on earth did she like a man who was mean to her, showered less and had a dark mark on his arm.

So that faithful Saturday morning, the hard wind blew open Zelda's half broken window and unhinge itself by falling a foot away from her bed.

"Bloody hell," she said with a start hurriedly waking up with her wand in her hand her hair possibly messier then Harry's. She quickly flicked her wand and muttered a 'reparo' and the window was as good as new but Zelda wasn't she remembered to that she had to meet Snape at the muggle ministry entry near the muggle parliament. She threw herself through a quick shower and a slightly bad wardrobe of a grey skirt and black blouse with a thin belt over it.

She went down for breakfast and thanked Merlin Harry wasn't as up yet but unluckily Caroline and Sirius were.

"Well, should we thank the stars that Voldemort isn't at large because you wouldn't notice anything amiss with you two cuddling up during night patrol," said Zelda sitting down with a slice of bread and some warm tea possibly trying to wake up better.

"Well, look at you all dressed up to go for your wedding," Sirius mocked as Caroline slipped from lap to get them some tea too.

"Don't you see I'm in mourning," Zelda joked sipping her tea.

"Stop acting like you're dying, Severus is a nice man," said Caroline handing her husband a fresh Mug a tea.

"Yea, nicely daft, he hates me, how the hell am I supposed to commit to someone who hates me and who I mutually dislike too," she replied to Caroline trying to find the logic behind the whole law no.456.

"Drama queen," said Sirius,

"Am not, I'm in a life crisis here," she replied getting defensive.

"Still a big drama queen," replied Sirius smiling over his mug.

"Really, tell me Carol did the ministry send you you're match or are the wives of felons and convicts in the later list?"Zelda asked turning to Carol.

"I—I—well-"stammered Carol.

"What match? What list?"Sirius asked urgently.

Well—as much as I want to sit and chat I'll have to catch you love birds later cause like you said Carol I have to go get married," smirked Zelda grabbed her trench coat and walked out into the rain.

"Merlin Zelda, wait till I get back at you-" Caroline sneered as she consoled her worried Husband about the other enactment of the law. Thankfully she had a choice sadly for Zelda and for the others like her, didn't.

Zelda set out on the subway with a few homeless people dozing in the seats and a couple of boys staring at her strangely like she'd caught the wrong train or something, but she didn't care as to what a bunch of twenty-some thought of her she had to meet Snape at the ministry and this was the only way she could possibly get there as using the floo might just give up the headquarters for nothing.

The subway creaked still into the underground three blocks away from the parliament Zelda got off and walked towards the parliament thankfully not many people stared at her here, she was a no one because of the muggle clothing but she wasn't complaining.

She met Severus at an empty phone booth somewhere near the muggle parliament and they both got into it.

"You're late!" he said sounding anxious.

"Pfft! Are you crazy late for my own wedding that's a preposterous accusation," she said cynically.

Severus rolled his eyes and dialled some sort of number on the phone with the receiver to his ear the recording on the call had a very nasal and sharp voice; Zelda could hear it a foot away.

"Welcome to the ministry of magic, you're no. is 23 please wait as your call gets processed for further action," said the recording and the phone booth became some kind of elevator.

The elevator took them underground into the heart, the lobby of the ministry, Zelda had remembered walking in that lobby who'd know she'd walking into it to get married too.

"Come on, stop loafing behind," Severus said quickly as she made a face at him.

They got into the elevator with twelve other people some like them had come to register them as man and wife some had some kind of spell gone wrong, one bloke had some animal biting onto his ear another possibly had some kind of sign stuck around his neck that read, "heed me...fellow wizards...heed me...the end is near,"

"Bloody know it all," Zelda though murderously looking at him he glared back slightly and then smiled at her his teeth all black and broken.

"Level 3: Department of Wizarding Communications, Affairs and Registration," said the same recording that had addressed them earlier. They and a few others got off the elevator which zoomed backyard towards the next level.

"Merlin, I must be crazy," Severus muttered to himself

"You can say that again," she replied looking at the huge line of people waiting to register their marriage. Thankfully there were two vacant seats left for them.

After three hours and a few glimpses to know who got who as their mate, Severus and Zelda were called in at first the room was slightly dark and smelled of head hurting floral perfume, but later the lights were turned on and Severus and Zelda got a good look at the panel presiding over them and the unlucky one before and after them.

The panel consisted of six people, six loonies according to the both of them. There was Cornelius fudge, his new wife Dolores Umbridge, Maphalda Hopkrik, Helen Monorue, Daniel Charles and who other then Percy Weasley, at first Severus didn't understand why the Weasley drop out was even there but then he realised that he was the only one who' actually do all the paper work thereby making the others on the panel as free as flees and of course the pompous idiot wouldn't do anything but oblige to their every word.

"Ah, now here's someone I'd want to see," smiled Daniel Charles head of the international affairs, he knew Zelda and Severus from school, Zelda remembered him so clearly he used to lust behind Carol all the time except after Sirius had beat the shit out of him for verbally teasing Carol in front of the great hall. Though they both smiled internally they were burning to beat the whole lot of those loonies.

"Fill these forms please," said Percy handing them a form each to fill and asked them to sit anywhere they liked, they of coarse chose a dingy corner far away from the panel. Their forms had similar questions except that they had to write information about the other, it was possibly a test of how much they knew about their partners, which obviously was useless with them standing right next to each other ready to look into the other's form and help out.

The forms were basic and simple they went something like this:

(A.N/- S: Severus, Z: Zelda)

Name of your partner? (Whole name)

S: Zelda Damien Evans. Z: Severus Tobias Snape

What is your partner's profession?

S: Auror. Z: Potions Master at Hogwarts

Parents' name

S: Eileen Prince & Tobias Snape. Z: Jean and Damien Evans

Are your partner's parents alive?

S: I don't think they are. Z: His mother's alive... I think.

Where do they live?

S: They're dead. Z: I don't know...do I need to? He says in France.

Any other relatives?

S: Petunia Dursley and Harry Potter. Z: As much as I know he has a step father but I don't know who?

Do you know your partner sexually?

S: I don't feel obligated to this question. Z: NO! Are you mental?

Why do you want to get married?

S: do I have another choice? Z: Because I don't want to be put under house arrest with him.

Do you wish to change your last name?

S: No. Z: No.

Signature of the candidate

Thank you for answering the above questions we request you to sign the form in agreement to law no.456 implemented by the Ministry of Magic since August 5 of this year. Please return the form to panel once you have finished filling it along with the stationary given to you along with your wands in use today.

Severus checked his form again as Zelda went up to the panel and handed in her form and then took a seat appointed to her, Severus followed the same pattern after her and sat down next to her.

"We have joint your wands with the connection spell that is performed at any normal wizarding marriage and the rings that we shall hand over to you, have also been marked by the same spell so any funny business or breaking of the law will be noticed by the ministry," said Dolores Umbridge handing them their rings which they slipped on simply because they were told to.

"Well, then we hope you will be happy together," smiled Fudge handing them a white envelope with the ministry seal in at the back.

"What is this?"Severus asked not really wanting to know.

"You'll find out soon," smiled Daniel as Fudge shouted a loud "Next!" which was there cue of get lost now!

Zelda and Severus didn't talk much before they got out into Muggle London Zelda hadn't noticed Severus today, he had discarded his everyday black robes and was wearing a black muggle suit with a white shirt without a tie, his hair looked washed and much different than they were everyday.

"Can we go eat somewhere?" he offered, she nodded and they strolled into some restaurant which looked expensive. The host led them to their table and the waiter soon took their order for two steaks and cokes. But this didn't mean Zelda had started talking civilly with him, she was still mad, but he tried to make small talk possibly make her laugh.

"I really don't understand why muggles are so in love with this?" he said sipping his coke which had just arrived.

"Because it's unhealthy!" she said obviously, as he smiled faintly and took another sip.

"You know when I was back on this mission and we were out of water for days and the only thing we had to live on was coke, so I guess it was good as water for some people," she said like she was stating some fact.

"Didn't you get fat?" He asked joking.

"Nope, not when you have a sexist boss who thought girls weren't tough enough there and made you run for two hours under the scorching sun," she replied.

"No wonder theses muggles are so fat, like you're sister's son I'm sure he doesn't run under the scorching sun," he said remembering Dudley because he had just seen some kid who looked like him sitting across them.

"Hey, he's not fat he's humongous," she replied laughing, as someone walked over to their table and it wasn't the waiter. It was an old man in a business suit he patted Severus on the back and smiled,

"Well, Severus I wasn't expecting to see you here," said the man smiling as Snape turned to look at him.

"Ah, Mr. Jenkins pleasure," said Severus shaking hands with the man.

"How is our old Marcus Luther? And your mother?" asked Mr. Jenkins

"Their great, the other day Marcus mentioned he spoke to you on the telephone," Severus said slightly bored.

"Yes, It was about the new chap I'm hiring in the accounts department at one of Marcus's companies, nothing important, nice family kind of odd though but I guess he's alright after all he's just one man in the accounts department," said Mr. Jenkins snootily.

"Of course," replied Severus and Mr. Jenkins suddenly called for the person he was talking about, Zelda choked on her steak as the man walked up to their table, she had no clue what Mr. Jenkins was talking about and nor did she care except for the part where Snape had said something about Marcus Luther, but the man and the woman walking to their table changed her perspective of things.

"Yes, Mr. Jenkins," said Vernon Dursley smiling and then turned to Severus table where his smile dropped drastically, his mouth opened slightly.

"Ah, Vernon please meet Severus Snape, Marcus Luther's step-son," smiled Mr. Jenkins.

"This is Vernon Dursley, the chap I was talking about, and this his wife, Mrs. Patty Dursley," added Mr. Jenkins.

"Very nice to meet you," replied Severus shortly trying to keep things straight and simple and Vernon reluctantly shake his hand and smiled artificially.

Petunia kept looking at Zelda; she even tried to ask her through eye contact about why she was in some expensive muggle with Severus Snape who was apparently also her husband's future boss but Zelda tried not to look at her and gave her a smile.

"Alright then, I won't disturb you any further hope you have a good meal," said Mr. Jenkins dragging the Dursley's with him.

"That was awkward," said Severus returning to his meal,

"Yea—yea—you're step father is Marcus Luther?"Zelda asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I believe so," replied Severus.

"The Marcus Luther who owns most of wizarding France and half of muggle England?"she asked again.

"Yes, do you know any other," he said slightly agitated.

"So you're telling me your mother married that guy who is No.1 on that rich peoples list, doesn't that make you like the heir of some sort of multibillion galleon empire," she asked her food now completely cold.

"Yes, can you eat now," he said angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she replied pissed herself now.

"I didn't think it was necessary," he replied getting even angrier

"Of course you didn't," she replied crossing her hands on her lap,

"Look why do you care anyways? It's not like you're family or anything" he snapped and he did it he broke the chord he shouldn't have said that not when they'd just got married. He did release the weight of he had just said and he gulped and shut his eyes.

"You're right I'm not," she snapped back and got up to leave

"I-," but he was too late she had already stormed out of the restaurant.

Zelda had returned to Grimmauld place and locked in herself in her room she didn't want to see any one not even Caroline dared to go up and talk to her so she was there alone and depressed, he hated her and now it was perfectly clear, "besides you're not his type," he said rationalising the situation.

"Oh Lily, I miss you so much," she said and then after ten years Zelda Evans broke a promise to herself, she cried her eyes out into the pillow.

AN- hey guys hope you liked this chapter , was wondering who you'd think should go console Zelda anyone except Snape please cause I have something special set up for him. So do review and tell me.


	14. Chapter 15

A.N/- Hope you guys liked the previous chapters, hoping for more reviews. Hope I'm not boring you guys.

Oh yea! My Snape is muscular and hot so live with it. I'm sure you can *wink*.

Chapter 14

Apology

Zelda was still very mad at what Severus had said to her, she had cried enough she thought to herself, if he didn't love her it didn't matter she could live with it... "No...You can't" replied her head.

"He loved Lily...not you...Lily was there for him...not you...Lily was the better one...not you," her mind piped in.

This was the first time Zelda actually felt a pang of jealousy against her sister but she quickly discarded that thought Lily had never liked Severus more than a brotherly figure she had always wanted James.

"Why the hell do you love him anyways?"She asked herself.

"You could do so much better... then why him?" her mind asked her.

"I don't know...I just don't know...it's just there...and I can't make it go away...I tried...but it won't go away...I don't know why I love him...I just do," she said out loud to her conscious as it were right in front of her.

Downstairs

Caroline was interrogating Severus as to what pissed Zelda off and right when things were starting to look brighter for them. Severus explained everything.

"You idiot, what is wrong with you," Carol scolded him as Severus looked down and rubbed his neck.

"How are you going to console her?" Severus asked Carol a little worried.

"Oh, no I'm not consoling Zelda not now, I want to keep my head till a hundred at least," she replied.

"Then who will?"Severus begged.

"You're her husband!"Sirius replied in an obvious sort of way.

"Come on Carol...I'll do your chores for the remaining stay just get her back down," Severus begged.

"—If I do it this time then when will you learn?" she muttered as he pushed Carol up the staircase.

"Later, I'll learn later...now go," he said and Carol knocked on Zelda's door.

"Go away!" came a faint reply.

"Zel, it's me," Carol replied but Zelda didn't reply.

"Come now Zelda, - I want to know what he did?"Carol asked again but Zelda didn't reply this time either.

"Hey, what's wrong?"Harry walked up to the trio outside his aunt's door his voice was very sceptical he looked at Sirius who looked at Severus who looked at Carol who rolled her eyes and muttered an exasperated "men".

"What?"Harry asked anxiously looking at them.

"Okay, could you at lease step aside? I need to give this back Aunt Zelda," he said turning the door knob but the door wouldn't budge and he realised it was locked with some kind of spell and it was obvious that Snape had something to do with this after all he hadn't seen his Aunt after she had returned from the ministry. Harry glared at Snape.

"What did you do?" he shouted at him.

"What do you mean Potter I haven't done anything, you're Aunt is batty how is my fault?"Severus replied annoyed.

"Listen-you better not be-"Harry started but the door opened quickly and Zelda looked way pissed then anyone had ever seen her eyes were wet but they shined with pride and anger, she looked at Severus as if one glare and he'd drop dead then and there but Severus didn't really take it seriously, but he couldn't deny that she looked very intimidating but he'd never show it in front of Harry.

"You—sick—sick man, I hate you- you're such an asshole-you think every bloody one is below you just cause you have a little bit of pure blood in you don't you?-Well let me tell you something you suck and all that the pure blood-ness in you is going to do is make you filthier and probably reserve a place for you in hell, so if you die I hope you go there—you-you- immature big-headed prick," she finished and slammed the door on his face.

No one spoke, the only sounds you could hear were coming from the floors below Severus was looking down as Harry walked downstairs triumphantly.

"Wow, you messed up big time Snape you better do something about this," Sirius replied in a warning sort of way.

"I don't know what to say," said Carol throwing her hands in the air and walking to her room as Sirius patted Snape's back encouragingly and followed his wife.

Dinner

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table waiting for Mrs. Weasley to get the dinner, today Elphias Doge had helped Molly and Tonks make the dinner. Zelda was feeling much better after her outburst and probably a little guilty had she been too harsh? No he deserved what he got, he could never get her to trust him again, ever!

Severus was sitting at the head of the table, throwing quick glances at Zelda who was laughing with Ginny and Hermione, who noticed their potions teacher throwing glances at his new wife. They giggled which made Severus stop for a while but he started again. He was going to do something very drastic for him so that he could get Zelda to talk to him again. He had to do it, he was motivated and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Evans-" called Severus but it seemed like Zelda was ignoring him.

"Evans-!"He called louder but she didn't turn towards him.

So Severus did the ultimate he pushed his chair back and got up with force knocking some stray glasses down on the table. So now he got something he dread, everyone was silently looking at him he went red in the face.

"Ahem-umm-I just wanted to say that-I—wanted to tell Zelda that-I'm sorry, I said some things that I shouldn't have and I apologise for them, I hope you can overlook them and forgive me because I didn't mean them, they just slipped out-yeah so if you could find it in your heart to forgive me then- great," said Severus looking straight at Zelda, her mouth was open possibly in shock. He gulped and excused himself to go to his room and lock himself up there.

Now that Severus was gone everyone looked at Zelda, she blushed sharply looking into her empty plate. She remembered her encounter with him before she had got the letter declaring her marriage to him, she remembered telling him to beg her for him forgiveness in front of everyone during dinner, she hadn't expected him to do that not then and not now either but he'd gone and done, it did help her calm down but it didn't mean she wasn't still mad with him.

"Bloody hell, are my ears ringing or did Snape just apologise to your Aunt?"Ron said whispering to Harry's, Hermione glared at him.

"What?" he asked feeding his face with a whole baked potato. Apart from this Dinner was very quiet, everyone was mostly done quickly and headed up to their rooms to play exploding snap or just go to bed after a long day.

Zelda went up to her study to open the letter that she and Severus had got from the ministry but every time she tore it open it fixed closed once again and she decided that the letter needed both the addressees so she reluctantly walked up to Severus's room, she didn't really want to speak to him, even though he had apologised in public and that was what she had wanted yet she wasn't pleased, she needed to know if he really cared about her, but she had absolutely no clue as to how she was going to find that out. She carefully knocked and waited for the door to be answered a small frown playing on her brow.

Severus was in the small balcony soaking in the late night shower that London offered him, it was a very good way to cool off for him and he felt relieved and free, so he stood on the small balcony adjoining his bedroom wearing nothing but his black jeans, that was when he heard a knock on the door he went to grab a shirt but the knock grew more anxious and loud, so he decided to answer it in his wet self. He opened the door and found Zelda standing outside frowning to herself as if pondering over something serious, her expression chanced on seeing him dressed like that her expression became softer almost surprised.

Zelda had never expected to find muscles hidden behind Severus's every day dull robes but there they were lines in perfect places and muscle in perfect moulds, he looked almost as if he was sculpted. He stared at her funnily, "why the hell is she staring at me?" he asked himself

"Something you needed?" he asked her. She shook her head and was about to say something when Ron, the twins, Hermione and Ginny walked past them to get to their rooms they all stared at Severus like Zelda had, Ginny's mouth had actually dropped. Mrs. Weasley bustled up as well to tell off the kids for staying up so late and she couldn't stop staring at Severus either, it was quite funny actually because he had no idea as to why they were staring at him.

"Why are they staring at me?" he whispered to her.

"Maybe you'd want to put on a shirt," she hissed back as she heard Mrs. Weasley snap out of her short trance and shoo the kids to their rooms as Ginny and Hermione went to their rooms discussing about Snape and giggling like normal teenage girls.

"Right," Molly sighed and smiled at the couple, Severus raised his eyebrows making Mrs. Weasley sigh again as she walked down to her own room.

"Do you want to come in or what?" he asked her moving away from the doorframe to let her in.

"So what can I do?" he asked again, this time he was wearing a white shirt and was drying his hair with a towel. She waved the ministry envelope in his face as if it was the most obvious thing to talk about.

"So, did you open it?" he asked.

"Does it look like I did?" she snapped, but her tenure became softer when she released that she had to be nicer to him.

"It won't open without you," she said and he understood and held the letter from the end as she tore it open.

"Go on read it..."he said as if she was one his student's got caught passing a love note in class.

"To the new couple,

_This is a ministry initiative in promoting law no.456. All couples are required to use the incentive provided to them by the ministry (look in the envelope), any couple not wanting to use incentive will be booked under breach of the law and will have to commit to therapy time with the ministry marriage guiders. Unless the situation is serious thereby making the ministry reconsider its decision._

_Hope you will enjoy your stay in France, the ministry has already arranged for plane tickets for tomorrow night (look in the envelope) and contacted Mr. Snape's parents about your marriage and homecoming, they said they'll be happy to host you for three days or even more if you wished stay._

Yours Truly,

The Ministry of Magic

Zelda finished reading and looked at Severus who looked utterly displeased this wasn't good, first he has to get married and now he has to tell his bloody mother about it. He hated visiting his mother; she was always trying to set him up with Annabeth their neighbour who taught potions at Beaxbatons and was someone who Severus absolutely detested.

"Merlin, the ministry sure knows how to torture people," he said sighing. He needed to give Zelda a fair warning about his mental family from the start just in case.

"Look, I want this as little you do, but I guess we'll just have to do it till however long which I'm sure is not going to be very lengthy, so let's do it not to be chucked in some stupid house together," she said as quickly as she could, because those words hurt her and she never really meant them but it was the only way he'd understand and it was after all what he wanted 'getting away from her.' What she didn't realise was that they hurt him more than her but he turned away pouring them a drink of fire whiskey.

"Do you want a drink?" he sighed, she nodded politely.

"Zelda, do you have any idea about my family," he asked pouring himself and her some fire- whiskey.

"Yea, not personally, only bits from Lily." she replied

"I know that you had an abusive father and that you mother married your step father who is also Marcus Luther in your sixth year and then you didn't live in Spinners End anymore and- I guess that's it," she replied looking at him.

"Yes, that is true but here are some facts about them my mother hates anything to do with muggles after she left my father, she hasn't much to do in France so she occupies herself with trying to fix me up with Annabeth who is as annoying as a pixy and lives across from my mother. Marcus Luther is the only sane person to make conversation with in that house, he's quite nice and he has no issues with muggles, after all he owns most of the muggle work places or whatever they are called."Severus completed.

"Wow, I can't tell you if my mum is senile or not, she's dead," joked Zelda. Severus smiled but he seemed a little worried.

"Trust me, it'll be alright," said Zelda in a reassuring sort of way, Severus nodded.

"Yea, but if they say anything to you when you're there you can tell me, because we're friends," he said walking her to the door sadly hoping she'd reciprocate his feelings. She nodded gravely and walked up to her room. She noticed the rain had become heavier that night; she sighed and opened the door to her room, where Harry was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Carol told me to tell you that she left for Hogwarts apparently the minister wanted to talk to her about re-marriage or something, Sirius is really pissed but I think I fixed him after I told him that he was mental to think of Carol going away," he completed laughing and shaking his head. Zelda realised that she had to tell Harry about her trip to France but he'd kill himself if he found out she had to go to Paris with Snape so she made something up.

"Harry there is something else too," she started as he looked carefully at her.

"What?" he smiled tying his shoe laces.

"Well, there is this mission that I can't tell you about and I need to go for a three day trip to Paris," she said.

"That's so cool, could you get me those quills-they say you get the best quills there," he said cheerfully.

"With Snape," she completed and she felt his tenure change his smile fell and he looked uncomfortable.

"Is that why you were in his room?" he asked scraping the carpet with her trainers.

"Buddy, I don't want to go, but I have to, I can't help it-" she said cupping his face.

"I hate him," he muttered scrapping his feet on the ground.

"Me too, me too" she lied hugging him, he hugged her back. She couldn't possibly let him realise that she loved someone he loathed from all his heart and who possibly loathed her too. If she did he'd ask her to choose and that would tear her life apart.

"You better get me those quills," he said letting go, she nodded ruffling his hair as he went to his room to get some sleep.


	15. Chapter 16

_A.N/- hope you guys liked that chapter...lots more coming up...so keep reading._

**Chapter 15**

**I love Paris in the summer.**

**Part I**

Zelda hadn't got any sleep that Saturday night all she could do was think about Severus's family and some Annabeth that he had warned her about and what would Severus's mum do when she would find out that her daughter-in-law was muggle born, would she still try and set Severus up with Annabeth or would she except her. Zelda vaguely remembered Mrs. Luther then Snape; middle aged woman didn't see too much sunlight, with salt pepper hair and sullen skin, a few bruise marks always evident on her face and sometimes even on Severus's when he was young. She remembered going trick or treating in Spinners End that year when Lily had first met Severus. They'd gone to ring his doorbell even though he had asked them not to, of course they didn't really get any candy from that house only heard people fighting and lots of screaming, thinking they were the ghost of Halloween they had fled but Severus had know what it was and he'd told them about his parents later and Petunia had been her usual self and made a much younger Severus cry. She smiled but she still couldn't sleep thinking of the next day which was fast approaching.

**Afternoon**

Zelda spent her whole morning packing her bag; she fit her robes into the backpack by shrinking them and then filled some muggle clothes too, she also packed a dress just in case there was ever a formal gathering. Her passport and money was kept in another compartment of the bag. She placed the clothes she was going to wear in the plane ride on the bed; they had to be muggle clothes since they were going by plane and not simply just apparating. What Zelda didn't understand how travelling like muggles was going to help them in any way, she hated muggle transport, be it a car, bus or plane she just couldn't gel with them, she needed air and all these offered closed up small rooms, what did the muggles call her...clasatophibo or was it claustrophobic yeah! It was claustrophobic, she hated closed places she needed her space and this wasn't going to be the most comfortable ride for her.

**Night**

It was already nine o'clock and the rainclouds had made the night darker than ever even a few street lights weren't working. Zelda said her goodbyes and walked out of Grimmauld place she was wearing knee length khaki coloured shorts with lots of pockets and a black tank top. She met Severus at the end of the road which was deserted, they had decided to apparate to Heathrow as their flight left at ten and getting through customs would take a few minutes. Severus was dressed in a grey blazer, with a black shirt and blue jeans. They apparated to the busy airport and walked towards the waiting area, it was only five minutes past nine and their flight left at ten so they decided to grab some supper at the airport food court, they settled down at a shop selling fast food, he brought them burgers and two bottles of water.

"Thanks," she replied unwrapping her burger, he had already eaten quarter of his burger before she had started, seemed like he was really hungry.

"So does you-know-who know about us?" she asked as he choked on his burger slightly.

"Yes, such news travels," he said and she knew he meant Lucius Malfoy had told every death eater in the circle.

"And-?" she asked again waiting

"And what?" he replied biting into the burger again.

"What did he say?" she asked urgently.

"There isn't much to say is there? He isn't going to congratulate me for marrying an auror who is Harry potter's aunt," he said cynically.

"I meant-"she started but she was cut off by the announcement about their plane and Severus thanked the planets, he didn't want her to know what had actually happened, he cringed on remembering them laughing heartily at him. He knew what she was implying, she wanted to know if they had plans to kill him or her but he knew they weren't interested in her or him the only possible thing that must be bothering the death eaters about them would be that he married a muggle born and that she should die by Severus's hands but he was obviously going to ignore that like the other things he ignored them saying, but if he ever had to take that under consideration he'd hide Zelda somewhere and he knew where so well, maybe he'd show her that place if they got the time, "Yea, she'd like it maybe she'll talk to me better too," he thought walking through customs.

They got on to the plane their tickets were business class and next to the window, she sat at the window seat, soon most of the plane filled up and they were ready for takeoff.

"This is you're pilot speaking, please put on your seat belts...we hope you will enjoy your flight," she said as everyone clicked on their belts and waited for the plane to be in the air. Ten minutes later their plane was in the air and the seat belt sign went off as the air hostess walked up and down the aisle asking people if they needed anything.

"Would you like something to drink?" the airhostess asked Severus and Zelda, Severus called for something light to drink Zelda just called for lots of paper bags, she remembered her flight home from Africa and the amount of dizziness and nausea she had removed into those two thin paper bags that she had got in the economic class along with disgusted glares.

"I hate planes," she said to Severus, looking around as the airhostess got them their necessities.

"I think I'm claustrophobic," she added looking at him as he nodded in understanding sipping his neat scotch that the airhostess had brought him.

"This is your pilot again, we're in the clouds and may face turbulence due to bad weather so I earnestly request you to put on your seat belts and do not leave your seat until it is safe" said the pilot from the cock pit.

"Crap," said Zelda clicking on her seat belt as the plane shook violently; she grabbed her paper bag and plunged her head into the paper bag removing her supper and possibly even dinner. The seat belt lights went off which meant that they were out of trouble and into clear and smoother skies, did that mean they were in the French skies?

"Another hour and we'll be there-," smiled the airhostess handing Zelda wet tissues and sanitizer as she held a big dust bin in front of her, she was collecting the used paper bags, Zelda dumped all the used one's into the bin, the airhostess cringed a bit but her smile was seemingly plastered on her face.

Severus was watching an old muggle movie in his little T.V. stuck to the seat in front of him, Zelda snuggled closer to his seat and joined him, but the movie was half complete so she decided to ask him what had happened before.

"What is this movie called?" she asked.

"The Kid," he replied as Charlie Chaplin did his customary walk,

"Merlin, he's such a classic actor...I used to love his movies...I haven't seen this one before," she sighed as Chaplin made a jock about something.

"Who's the kid in the movie?" she asked, he gritted his teeth silently.

"I don't know his name," he said shortly.

"Did they show the credits?" she asked again.

"Could you shut up and watch the movie," he snapped rudely, he just wanted to watch the movie quietly but her questions pissed him off, he hadn't meant to snap at her not after their previous fight and on-going cold war, she was hurt by his sudden outburst, here she had been trying to make amends and this is what she got a snap back, she started to wonder if she'd stop loving him if it went on like that. "No, you're trapped...trapped in the vicious web of love...forever...forever" her mind interjected.

"I-" he started sadly his anger had subsided with the look she had thrown him, she turned the other way and looked out of the window, he could see the lights below them, the great towering lights of the Eiffel tower were also slightly visible now, but he wasn't interested in them he was looking at Zelda, he wanted her to look at him but she wouldn't turn so he turned away and a minute later he heard a inaudible sob, he looked at her again but her eyes wouldn't budge from the window, he stared at the window and he could see her face with a depressed expression on it.

"Look at what you did... you were supposed to keep her happy for the rest of your life, now you're just making her life as miserable as yours," his conscience poked its loud voice in his head. He made her cry, how he remembered himself promising himself that he would never let anyone hurt her so what should he do now that he had hurt her, he needed a safer and more private spot to apologize to her once again.

"We are going in for landing, please fasten your seat belts," said the airhostess.

They got out of the airport after ten minutes and walked to the taxi stand outside the airport.

"Where do ze want to go?" asked one cabbie.

"Eiffel Tower," said Severus as the cabbie nodded and helped Severus lift the luggage and put it in the trunk of the car. Zelda got into the car still not wanting to look at Severus who seemed to be tired after the journey. He just wanted to get some sleep...once he got home he'd do that.

It was three in the morning when they reached the tower and Severus paid the man the amount and shrunk their luggage without anyone looking. Zelda looked around and couldn't see many houses near the tower only cafe`s, mimes and couples kissing in every nook and corner. So she had no choice but to talk to him.

"Why are we here?" she said looking confused and pissed.

"I think you're going to like this," he smiled pulling her hand. After paying a lot of money at the counter, he pulled her into the lift with him, he showed the lift man his ticket and after possibly ten minutes they reached the top most level of the tower. She could see through the glass lift, it was beautiful but she still didn't know why they were on the top of the Eiffel tower at three in the morning. Severus whispered something in the liftman's ear who, nodded and pressed the emergency button on the switch board and the lift went up another level. Zelda was shocked, how was this possible? The lift went a level above the final level of the tower. The lift doors opened and they stepped out as the lift disappeared below swiftly. Zelda couldn't believe what she was seeing the place where she was standing was like any other level of the Eiffel Tower only there were signs that were floating over the parapet and pointed out into the air. The one which Severus walked towards read: way to Lumiere and Luther Villa Road and it pointed downwards. There were a three guards standing near one of the signs and one jumped down from the tower, Zelda's mouth dropped this was mental, why didn't those men stop that man from jumping, she ran to the parapet where Severus was standing, she looked down but all she could see were clouds and tiny lights. Severus climbed onto the steel parapet and Zelda's eyes darted to him.

"What the hell are you doing? You maniac! You'll kill yourself, get off that," she shouted pulling him but she jerked her off and pulled her up instead she struggled but stood next to him. She looked down and her eyes went wide and she clung to his side.

"This is not fun, if this is some kind of revenge then brilliant you got it, now can we go, please!" she said.

"The only way to get to wizarding France is jumping of the Eiffel tower, haven't you heard about it?" he said sounding amused.

"That's mental," she said hurriedly looking shocked at him.

"Stop thinking like a muggle," he replied and pulled her off the parapet and into the air with him, she screamt her head buried into him, he laughed but seconds later she felt the adrenaline rush and set herself free from him and fell through the air on her own, they were laughing without reason falling through the air and for that time they didn't care about hitting the ground...it was a high of sorts and they were enjoying it thoroughly, when they hit flat ground.

Zelda was still flat on the ground as Severus dusted himself clean and helped her up.

"That is the craziest thing I have ever done...and I have done some crazy stuff," she said dusting herself clean as they walked towards Villa Number were only two villa on Lumiere ad Luther road, the rest was forest and a really big lake at the end of the road, it simmered in the night light, both villas belonged to both extremely rich families, that's were Zelda realised who Annabeth was, Zelda remembered reading an article in the daily prophet about Annabeth Lumiere the only daughter of Jean Lumiere, the owner of several muggle food companies along with the rights to the Beaxbaton castle area. Severus rang the door bell to the Luther Villa and the door was answered by the house elf who was dressed in a butler suit.

"Mac was expecting master and his wife, please come inside," said the house elf gently.

"Mistress has asked Mac to tell master that she will meet you and miss at breakfast with Master Luther so you and miss are required to stay in your room which is ready to be used," said Mac.

"Yes, thank you Mac," Severus thanked the house elf and dismissed the house elf.

Severus walked up to the room Mac was talking about followed by Zelda; he opened the room and let Zelda walk in first.

"It's as big as my house in Liverpool," she said looking around as he re-sized their luggage.

She walked to the bed, which seemed to big enough for three people.

"So—where are you sleeping?" she asked him.

"There, right besides you," he teased removing his blazer so that his muscles could be seen through the sweaty shirt.

"Oh-"she blushed, of course his mother didn't know they weren't happily married and so she must have assumed that they didn't need two beds.

"Unless you wish to take the coach," he said walking into the bathroom smiling.

Study on! Was he challenging her? Well, how did it matter the bed fitted three people and he didn't even like her that way, so it wouldn't make a big difference and even if it did, she was a big girl she had handled fifteen death eaters in one go, what was Severus Snape.

"No, my back is too precious," she replied undressing into a loose T-shirt and boxer shorts behind a huge wooden shade.


	16. Chapter 17

A.N:/- Hope you guys liked the previous chapter especially you jester wolf =) keep reviewing and make Zelda feel better then she has ever till now.

P.S. - I think you might have realised that I have decided to write the Paris episode in three parts so this is part 2. Also Mrs. Luther= Ex Mrs. Tobias Snape and Snape's mum.

I don't know much about Paris; all I know is that I want to go to the Eiffel tower and see the Louvre.

Also an eternity ring is a ring made of gold; platinum, silver... with diamonds all over it ...like a band of diamonds or something like that.

**Chapter 16**

**I love Paris in the Summer**

**Part II**

**Love thy neighbour**

It was ten in the morning when Severus realised that there was someone knocking on the door, he didn't want to answer it hoping that if he didn't the person would just go away so he shifted in bed and buried his head into the pillow, waking Zelda up in that process, she opened her eyes slowly and heard the knock on the door which had become an impatient banging she too wished the person would disappear and she pressed a pillow over head but the knocking continued.

"Could you get that?" she asked him from under the pillow.

"No," he replied and smiled to himself his eyes still closed.

"Fine!" she said hitting him with her pillow and getting up to answer the door.

Zelda opened the door and was addressed to by a girl with brown hair wearing a black dress with a deep cut, her expression was more like she'd just eaten dung for breakfast.

"Who are you?" asked the brunette in a French accent.

"Zelda Evans...and you must be Annabeth? It's nice to meet you" she said trying to be friendly with Annabeth even though she knew that was the last thing Annabeth wanted.

"Why are you in Severus's room?" said Annabeth a bit disgruntled.

"Is there somewhere else I should be?" Zelda asked trying to test Annabeth who just gave her an angry and confused look. She walked into the room and up to the bed and she did something Zelda had not expected, she poked her manicured finger into Severus like he was a piece of meat, but Severus did not budge it was obvious that he was awake and was pretending to be asleep to ignore Annabeth.

"Severus wake up...there is a -something in your room," she said throwing a quick glance at Zelda.

Zelda wasn't very taken aback by Annabeth calling her something, she had dealt with people like her at several occasions and she could deal with Annabeth if she wanted to but something pulled her back. "She's a family friend...so shut up! For once in your life keep it calm," she told herself.

"Wake up...Severus!" cried Annabeth and Severus turned to look at Annabeth, she smiled down at him. Her faced leaned down to kiss him good morning but before she could he shifted to the emptier side and got out of bed.

"Annabeth-Why the hell, are you in my room so early in the morning?" he asked walking towards Zelda and muttering a quite 'help', she raised her eyebrows... "Should I?" thought Zelda rolling her eyes.

"Who is that?"Annabeth asked flicking her straight hair behind looking sharply at Zelda.

"Yes-This is Zelda Evans- my wife," smiled Severus his arm went smoothly down to 'his wife's' waist and locked itself around it like it was the most worthy place to be. Even Zelda raised her eyebrows and smiled artificially at Annabeth whose mouth had contorted into a pout.

"Annabeth-Annabeth? What are doing here?" said a much older woman entering the room, Zelda instantly recognised her as Severus's mum, Zelda made her smile larger than before.

"Marcus is waiting for you near the pool," said Mrs. Luther.

"But I-hmph!" grunted Annabeth and left the room in a fury.

"Well I didn't want anyone to disturb you but since you're up it would be nice to have a late breakfast," said Mrs Luther smiling at the both of them and then she looked at Zelda.

"You know something—I recognise your face from somewhere, Severus doesn't she look like your friend Lily, didn't she have a sister?" said Mrs. Luther studying Zelda closely.

"Yea, I'm Zelda, Lily's twin...the boyish one, short hair, spectacles, freckles-any of that?" Zelda said trying to make Mrs. Luther remember what she looked as a child.

"Yes, I do remember you and dear me you look very different," laughed Mrs. Luther.

"Well don't mind me saying but I thought you didn't like each other then and at school did you Severus?" she said a little oddly.

"Circumstances change" Zelda said smiling more naturally now.

"Of course dear and might I add you look so good together," she said smiling and walked towards the door. She turned and looked at Severus,

"Hurry won't you darling, Marcus is dying to see you both and wash your hair," said Mrs Luther pointedly at Severus and then she left them alone. Severus was still holding Zelda close to him and the truth was he loved the feeling, he wanted to hold her like that forever and whenever he wanted but sadly he couldn't...not for long. Zelda noticed that she was still in his embrace, she loved it but she had to set herself free show him that he wasn't still forgiven for snapping at her like that in the plane...and the sudden silence wasn't helping her feel less awkward so she did what she would do in front of a normal crowd.

"Touch me like that again and my wand tip will be sending you to a sad...sad place for a long time," she said walking away into the bathroom still smiling sarcastically at him. He looked at the bathroom door smiling to himself, maybe when they would get together and that was a big fat no chance at all, they cuddle up in the same bed and watch the same movie in each other's arms with a bowl of popcorn.

"Maybe-yea right—more like never you egoistic maniac," said his mind who was dying to tell Zelda the truth.

After a shower both Zelda and Severus were feeling fresh and were ready to face the day, they walked into the back garden before the pool were they were going to have breakfast.

"Thanks for covering for me in front of my mum and Annabeth," he said walking with her, was this a way of apologising? She thought, maybe because she couldn't deny it was a little effective.

"I guess I'm obligated to do all this, after all I am your wife," she said looking down at her feet, was she blushing? she thought.

"Would you like me to show you around?" he asked her; as she nodded another thought hit her. Her previous encounters in some relationships had been possible mistakes done by her partners but none had apologised or done something worthwhile for her and even though she knew that those relationships didn't matter as much as this one, was Severus going that extra mile for her, did he want this to work or was he just that way and she had never realised it, but she chose to dwell on the latter.

"I can't believe your mum remembers me...I mean I've rarely met her...and besides you were wrong about her not liking muggles or muggle-born people," she said trying to carry on the conversation.

"Yes, clearly Marcus has something to do with that...she couldn't have possibly done it without some amount of influence," he said opening the fence which led to the pool and the wooden table and chairs a little beyond it.

"Come on-trust her to do something right," she said walking in first because he asked her to.

"Yes- but quite frankly I still think it was Marcus," said Severus smiling evilly at her as she laughed lightly her green tank top helping lighten the mood around them as well and for a moment their eyes met and refused to look away, until Annabeth walked up to Severus and pulled him with her towards the table, leaving Zelda behind, Annabeth was laughing without reason, she was sitting next to Severus and talking about something that only she found funny. Zelda slowly walked up to the table and sat down next to Severus, that was the first time Zelda ever saw Marcus Luther face to face, he looked like an imposing man, his stress lines even though light were still prominent on his face, he had curly light blonde hair along with a French beard and spectacles. Marcus smiled at Zelda like he recognised her from somewhere, the only thing she thought of doing was smiling back, possibly larger than his making her look a little excited. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smirked slightly.

"Uncle Marcus how is Donatello?" she asked sipping tea from some fancy china.

"He died three weeks ago," said Marcus like he didn't care much about what Annabeth was saying.

"You really are Zelda Evans?" said Marcus looking carefully at Zelda as she nodded smiling confusedly at him; he asked her that like she was more famous than him.

"Do you know her?"Annabeth asked a little shocked as Mrs. Luther joined them and sat down next to her husband.

"Who doesn't? She all over the press, sadly this time the review were pretty bad," said Mr. Luther, Zelda knew he was talking about her African mission; she looked down but not without a bite of a scone.

"What do you do?"Annabeth asked curiously

"She's a travel auror," replied Marcus Luther somewhat proudly.

"Well, I teach at the Beaxbatons, I'm a potions teacher like Severus," smirked Annabeth like she had more in common with Severus than Zelda could ever possibly.

"So, Severus are you taking Zelda around Paris?" asked Mrs. Luther.

"Oh, I really want to see the Louvre," said Zelda excitedly as Severus nodded.

"And maybe you could buy yourself some clothes too, after all Uncle Marcus is holding that ball again," said Annabeth haughtily, Marcus looked at Annabeth as if she ruined a surprise.

"I thought we didn't host that till Christmas," moaned Severus, he knew that Marcus had thrown a big shot party to celebrate his marriage. He didn't want any part of it, balls and parties made him awkward, with women flocking around and asking him to dance with them...of course the only reason that they were actually behind was because he had the money and power...if he didn't he'd be a nobody...he liked being a nobody because that way he could find somebody who would appreciate him as a nobody...people like Caroline, Sirius, Remus and Zelda were those somebodys' in his life and he wouldn't lose them for anything.

"Oh! Dear leave him be...show me your wedding ring," said Mrs. Luther excitedly and that's when Zelda's smile fell, she didn't have a wedding ring only a dull silver ring on her wedding finger which had been branded with a registration number and MOM carved on it. Zelda was sure it wasn't what Mrs. Luther would expect her son to give his love.

"My wedding ring-I think I took it off in the plane it's in my bag," she muttered.

"Oh! Well would you mind showing it to me later on," said Mrs Luther patting Zelda's right hand with her left as got an idea of what a real wedding ring looked like, it was nothing like her prison brand ring.

"Remind me to get you a ring when we're out okay," said Severus whispering it to Zelda which to his parents looked like love-bird talk which made Mrs. Luther giggle, for some reason Mrs. Luther reminded Zelda a lot of Molly Weasley.

After breakfast, Mrs. Luther was showing Zelda around the villa with Annabeth and Severus talking to each other, but Zelda couldn't hear what.

"So how did you fall in love?" asked

"We dated for seven months fell in love and as soon as we were going to get married the ministry issued that blod—the law," said Severus uninterestedly.

"You make it sound so unromantic...come on tell me," said Mrs. Luther as she showed Zelda the ball room.

"Well, we met at the Yule ball last year...he asked me to dance with him...and well I guess everything else just fell into place," she said dramatically.

"I'm sure you're going to love the ball then...tell me about your first date?" said Annabeth sarcastically.

"Yes, yes do tell," said Mrs. Luther encouragingly, Severus rolled his eyes he didn't have an answer for this one... 'Has Annabeth figured out? No she's too daft for that,' he thought to himself.

"Well, we kind of knew each other since school and stuff and so he wanted to keep it simple...I like it simple, so he took me for dinner and then we walked home," said Zelda

"How boring...the Severus I knew spent the world's end for our date," said Annabeth and Mrs. Luther turned to look at Annabeth in shock; she gave her the 'didn't I warn you not to talk about that' glare.

"That's nice, what did he do on your date?"Zelda asked trying to act like what she had said hadn't hurt her, but it had even though she wouldn't admit it loudly and Annabeth had caught Zelda's feelings very quickly and she was deciding to exploit them in her favour, she'd start with Severus.

The rest of the day Severus spent showing Zelda around Paris, apparently getting out of Lumiere and Luther road wasn't as hard as getting into it. Zelda bought a lot of things that day, she bought Harry his quills and some special sort of ink, she bought herself some really pretty dress along with a proper gown for the ball, they went to the Louvre but since Severus had been there about more than a million times they left earlier then Zelda had wanted and in the end, Severus remembered to drag her into a muggle jewellery store.

"Can I help you?" asked the old man behind the counter.

"Yes, we're looking for a wedding ring," said Severus as the old man offered them a seat in front of a huge glass box which had approximately more than fifty different designs of rings.

"Could you possibly describe what you're looking for?" he asked Zelda as Severus went around the shop looking around bored as hell.

"Umm—I don't really know-"she said confused.

"Well, what do you think about these?" said the old man showing her some rings in gold.

"No, not really do you have any in platinum?" asked finally Severus sitting down next to Zelda, as the old man nodded and showed him them a few rings in platinum with diamonds on the top.

"Not really-" said Severus cocking his head as he looked at the ring on Zelda's finger, he didn't think any of them suited her...he wanted more...he wanted the best.

"Could we just buy one...how could it possibly matter what it looks like," she said bored her finger was aching from all the ring trying after all the ring didn't have a meaning in itself at all it wasn't out of love it was out of perfection in their current show of a fake happy marriage.

"It matters to me," he said snapping at her.

"I think I know what you're looking for...it is the only platinum and diamond eternity ring that I have right now in stock I think it will do just fine," smiled the old man and walked into the other room to retrieve the ring he was talking about.

"If this ring matters so much to you...why don't you wear it? I am not going to parade it for you as you walk behind me and tell everyone in that top-knob ball about your new trophy wife," she snapped harshly at him and turned back to the counter, 'Was I too harsh...yes you were!' she said herself.

"I don't think you are my trophy wife, I just simply want you to be pleased with it...you could buy whatever pleases you," he said a little disappointed his voice was softer than usual and much calmer.

Zelda felt guilty for saying those things to him and so after buying the eternity ring, she tried her best to be sweet to him and as afternoon became evening they were going back home. They reached the last level of the tower and decided to stand and look at the city for a while; she sighed and turned to him.

"Merlin...all this snapping at each other has to stop Severus," she said a little flustered as he turned to look at her.

"I know this isn't what you thought married life would be...gosh I never thought I'd be married and here we are standing on the top of the Eiffel tower and married...What I'm trying to say is that...could we possibly try to break the differences between us...I don't want us to end up bitter with each other for the rest of our miserable lives together," she said.

"What do you think?" she added looking at her ring.

"-Well...I don't think my life is miserable," he said lighting the mood smiling at her as she laughed with him.

"You're such a git," she laughed and hugged him, he hugged her back, he knew this was supposed to be a friendly gesture but he couldn't avoid it. He smelt her hair and he loved it, he loved holding her like he was at that moment but they had to stop eventually...it would get awkward for the other...would it?

A.N.- Hey the ball is going to come up in the next chapter, hope you liked this one, do Read and Review. Tell me what you think of it!


	17. Chapter 18

AN/- hey hope you liked it, this one's going to be the end of the Paris trip read on.

I love Paris in the summer

Part III

Chapter 17 – The Devil in Annabeth.

The Next Night

The occasion was grand and Zelda could see from the balcony in her room that people had been pouring into the Mansion in their best formals and opulent jewellery. Zelda was dressed and had to put the end brush of her glamour on, as Severus put on the pants of his tuxedo, since muggles were invited wizards dress robes would look a bit out of the ordinary. Zelda strolled out of the bathroom in her new gown, looking extremely pretty. She stumbled a bit, it looked like the heels were giving her trouble; she had never been the heel loving type...after all you can't really catch death eaters and convicts on the run in heels.

Severus couldn't get his eyes of Zelda, she looked gorgeous and he wished he could look at her all day.

"What is the glamour too dark?" she asked as she saw him staring at her, she dashed to the full length mirror that Severus was standing next to.

"No, you—well...you look gorgeous," he said trying to make the words, she smiled and blushed. She suddenly turned and looked at Severus's bow-tie and fixed it better than it was before, he gulped forcing himself to not kiss her out of impulse.

"Thank you," he said as she smiled and stepped behind. He carefully placed his wand in his coat pocket, she asked him to place hers as well and he obliged.

"Well then come on," he said giving her his arm; she took it, as they gracefully walked down to the ball room.

The ball room had been decorated marvellously even the adjoining terrace was full of tiny lights along the stone railings.

"Severus, Zelda-come over here would you, please," said Marcus loudly, he was standing with a bunch of people and his wife but the crowd and Mrs. Luther moved to a distant table and sat down to chat, while Marcus was left waiting for them.

"Ah-empty hands-pity-come Severus let's get some drinks, excuse us my lady," smiled Marcus. So he and Severus went to get drinks for them and their wives leaving Zelda all alone and uncomfortable.

"Well—well, look who it is!" said Annabeth walking up to Zelda and sneering sarcastically.

"Tell me, aren't you the happiest in the world today...got a super rich husband-who is completely and utterly devoted and all you want to do is rip him through and through-how charming" said Annabeth encircling Zelda, like her prey.

"What do mean?"Zelda said taken back, she wasn't feeling so gorgeous anymore.

"Oh! You know what I mean, I know mud bloods like you-you don't love him, you're just after his money-that's all you can get out of your pathetic life-well I don't blame you it's your type that are brought up this way," said Annabeth smirking as Zelda went red, anger was pulsing through her veins, but she couldn't hit out-she had to keep it, bury it—all this while she had thought Annabeth was just jealous and maybe she was, but was this what Annabeth thought of her?-was this what the people in the room thought?-she choked back a lump in her throat.

"You know you don't belong here, so do us a favour and leave before you embarrass yourself anymore and worst, us all!" said Annabeth walking away as she saw Severus walk towards Zelda with Marcus. Zelda couldn't possibly let anyone see her crying—they'd ask questions and spread rumours—Severus didn't like questions and he wasn't patient enough for rumours—besides she had already been too much of a burden on him.

She didn't want to wait for Severus to bring her drinks anymore, she had to leave, and she had to get out of Paris, that instant. Instinctively she dashed to her room took off her gown, got dressed in normal clothes, packed her bag pack, wore a sweat shirt over her baggy t-shirt and scribbled a letter to Severus.

_I can't take this...I can't lie to your parents anymore...they love you, they deserve more than this. Besides I'm not keeping well, I'll meet you in London, or maybe we'll cross paths or-I don't know, I wish I could tell you the truth Severus but I don't think I can, I'm not prepared for your reaction._

_~ Zelda_

As Zelda snuck out of the mansion she saw Severus talking to Annabeth as she gratefully accepted the glass from him and giggled at what he said.

"Maybe Annabeth was right, maybe Zelda wasn't supposed to be like them, she wasn't meant to be his wife, and she wasn't meant to be loved by him. She wasn't as social as Annabeth, she wasn't as pretty as Annabeth and she wasn't as rich as Annabeth either. It was Annabeth with her long hair and high heels that deserved Severus, not her with short hair and running shoes." she thought walking out of the mansion unnoticed, after all why in the world would people throw a second glance at a girl in a baggy shirt.

A long flight later, Zelda reached Grimmauld place where the rest of her week was much better then she had anticipated.

"You seem depressed? Are you ill? What happened? Where is Severus?" were the question Caroline had attacked her with but she had brushed them aside briefly.

"I'm fine, Severus wanted to stay back longer," She replied and then disappointedly mulled over the conversation she had, had with Caroline and the time she spent with Severus in Paris.

And she was right, she hadn't heard from Severus since the night of the party, it was obvious that he was glad that he had been rid of her.

September 1, was a gloomy Monday and Dumbledore had come down to Grimmauld Place to talk to Zelda and Caroline.

"So you see, I asked Kingsley to use his influence at the ministry to post you two at Hogsmeade and on frequent visits to Hogwarts, you could stay up at Hogshead, I've already talked to Aberforth about it and that way Sirius could be close to Harry as well, I mean how'd possibly suspect Sirius Black to be with two aurors," completed Albus smiling.

"Didn't the ministry react?" Caroline asked a little sceptical of the whole idea.

"Well, they aren't going to be very depressed, are they? If they know that there are two aurors situated in Hogsmeade, when I'm trying to form some sort of student army," he replied calmly.

"Well, I'm glad I get to be close to you and mum," Caroline replied and looked at Zelda who didn't look very pleased, because even though she wanted to be close to Harry, being at Hogwarts meant she would have to face Severus and she wasn't ready yet and besides how would she possibly face him, knowing very well that he hated her.

"What do you think?" Caroline asked her, she knew something was up but she couldn't say what.

"It's brilliant" Zelda replied and then along with the herd of children and Padfoot, Caroline and Zelda set out to Hogwarts. It had been very long since Zelda had been through the barrier at kings cross.

"One more thing- you need to be present for all the feasts, that is by order of the ministry because at the feast you'll need to report to the whoever the minister makes in charge," said Dumbledore little grudgingly, but both the woman nodded and that was the end of the discussion as Albus hugged Caroline and smiled at Zelda before he apparated back to Hogwarts.

"Could this possibly have a better impact? Or would it just be another disaster? Where was Lily when she needed her? She was dead...Lillian was dead...Merlin she hated her life even more than before, How much worse could it get?" thought Zelda but just as she boarded the Hogwarts Express, she saw a stout woman dressed in pink robes smiling and walking down the aisle staring strangely into the compartments.

"Oh no, it's the toad, let's get out of here," said Caroline forcing her way through as the train started with a jerk. The Harry and his friends had already settled into a compartment much further from where the two women were. Zelda followed Caroline quickly not wanting to have a conversation with Dolores Umbridge.

"Ms. Evans, Ms. Dumbledore," shouted Umbridge from the other side of the aisle and Zelda and Caroline cringed and stood still till Umbridge walked up to them with a big honey dipped grin.

"Ah- Dolores, we didn't expect to see you here," said Caroline smiling politely even though she wanted to punch Kingsley for setting Zelda and her up with Umbridge, everyone in the auror department hated Umbridge, after all Dolores had tried to be an auror once but had failed miserably because of her lack of skills, so in a fit of rage she had asked Cornelius suspended all of the auror department till their the entrance exams for aurors had been made easier, Cornelius had suspended the auror department for a week but their exams were still the same. Maybe Cornelius wasn't as daft as everyone thought, but he did lose the auror departments trust.

"Yes, well—I have been appointed as the defence against dark arts teacher this year," said Dolores grinning.

"Isn't that job jinxed?—after all I've heard no one has worked more than once in that post—the first one committed suicide, five other's quit, one died, one went completely bonkers, the other one resigned and the last one was a murderer..."finished Zelda trying to provoke Dolores.

"Yes, well all of those fools weren't me," smiled Dolores encouragingly.

"Of course they weren't," replied Zelda sarcastically.

"So how was your trip to Paris?—my niece Annabeth Lumiere said you had lots of fun," said Dolores smiling evilly as Zelda's face fell.

"Well—I must go now girls it was nice chatting with you," added Dolores and walked off.

"Who is Annabeth?"Caroline asked.

"No—one," replied Zelda not wanting to think about Paris.

Padfoot barked madly from the compartment Harry and his friends were in, Caroline and Zelda walked towards the compartment, they were glad the children had found the last compartment empty, since it was the biggest on the train so they all fit in.

Zelda was sitting next to the window opposite Harry and besides Ginny who was curiously looking at her ring, Zelda quickly turned it around to face her palm. Padfoot had settled down with his head on Caroline's lap, she was carelessly stroking his head while Hermione who was sitting next to her had her head buried into her transfiguration book. Fred, George, Neville and Ron were playing exploding snap later joined by Harry. Hermione who was irritated with all the noise decided to exchanged seats with Ginny since she was eager to join them as well. Hermione looked around her; everyone seemed to be happy in the compartment everyone except Zelda.

"So, how was Paris?" smiled Hermione breaking Zelda's day dream.

"Was alright," said Zelda looking out of the window, it was way too foggy to see anything.

"Did you go sight-seeing, you see I've been to Paris with my parents too, but I was too young to know about the magical parts of it. Is it true that you can get to magical France after you jump of the Eiffel tower?" asked Hermione excitedly, Zelda didn't have the heart to ask the girl to shut-up, she reminded her of Lily-she too had been so inquisitive, but Zelda loved her sister for that and so she wouldn't ask Hermione to stop being herself.

"Yes, it's really cool, you have to whisper to the lift man about you being magic and he takes you to a level above the last one, you get off and then jump of the parapet and into the street you want to go to, they have directions and everything...it's a lot like flooing without the powder," replied Zelda smiling which gave Hermione more courage to ask her what Caroline had asked her to.

"Did Snape buy you that ring, it's really pretty," said Hermione she knew how to start the conversation.

"Yes," replied Zelda bluntly removing the ring, which had already caught the eyes of two people, she wore it in her neck in her empty silver chain.

"He's really mean to us in school, how's he with you-I'm sure he's much pleasant," said Hermione playing with her hair, she didn't want to see Zelda's reaction to that question truthfully she was a little worried about Zelda's anger.

"He's the same—mean, rich and a git-I-"laughed Zelda slowly, but stopped abruptly as she remembered Severus calling her gorgeous. Where was he now? He wasn't calling her gorgeous anymore; it was all just an act for his parents.

"Forget it," she reminded herself, but her mind was crying out to her asking her repeatedly of why he didn't love her the same way, why she couldn't possibly have been a bit more like Annabeth.

She stood up, she was going to do it, she had to, it was the only way she could calm herself,

"Where are you going?"Caroline asked suddenly as everyone looked at Zelda walking out of the compartment.

"To get some air." she lied and left the compartment.

She walked for a long time, passing students in the aisle of the train before she reached the very end, there was no one there.

"Where is it?" she asked herself, digging for a cigarette in her jeans pocket, tears had already come, Zelda noticed she had been crying a lot these day, but this would make it go away, it would be better. She pulled out a cigarette, lit it, it had been so long since she had smoked-she had been addicted after her sister's death but she quite later and now after fifteen years of being clean, she would break her vow to herself, it would kill her morals but she had no choice.

"Zelda!" someone called from behind her, it was Severus and she turned the cigarette in her hand. He frowned and strolled up to her. She looked at him strangely a strange feeling filling her up, was she going to burst out crying.

"No! I have got to be strong," she said to herself

"What are you doing here?" he asked her sceptically.

"What does it look like?" she replied, not wanting to smoke anymore, she threw it out of the train.

She was irritated, it wasn't like she had thought it would be, seeing him after Paris, because he wasn't kissing her and nor was he smiling at her anymore.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked her frowning.

"What's it to you?" she said looking out, they were closer to the castle now and they'd be there in a while.

"I thought I'd ask since you weren't feeling your best back in France," he replied slightly aggravated by her attitude.

"I'm fine," she replied curtly.

"What is wrong with you-one moment you say to want this to work the next you're running away-you have got to tell me what you want because this is making me mental," he shouted shaking her.

"I don't know—I don't know—what I bloody hell I want?-okay!" she shot back at him.

"Well—decide then," he replied his grip getting stronger on her.

"You're hurting me," she said letting her tears fall as he let go of her quickly.

"I didn't mean to-"he started softly, but she dashed into the aisle, she was crying and he saw it, she was so embarrassed, now he was going to think of her a weak little girl who couldn't decide what she wanted out of life.

Severus sighed, he remembered that he had promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt his wife and now he'd gone and done the same, he needed to apologize, he couldn't take it any longer he had to tell her how he felt, but the same question pricked his head,

"Does she love you-why would she?—you're no match for her-look at you-look at her," his mind taunted.

"Zelda seemed very upset," said an extremely sweet voice from behind Severus making him turn quickly.

"Dolores—Annabeth told me I'd be meeting you-I didn't think so soon," he said smiling at Umbridge, his smile was very fake.

"Yes, everything alright with Zelda then?" she asked trying to be supportive.

"Yes, brilliant," lied Severus and strolled off to the Slytherine end of the train his customary black robes billowing after him.

"Of course it is," smiled Umbridge evilly and walked to the teacher compartment.

Hogwarts was coming into view now and the year was not going to be the best of times for anyone on that train-well apart from Draco Malfoy and the bunch of Slytherines.

A.N/-this does not mean that you have to smoke, personally I feel smoking is a bad habit and people do it to look cool, my friends did it and it wasn't the best thing in the world trust me. one of them got it bad, she got lung cancer- but she's fine now-not many get so lucky.

Please review, next chapter coming up in late October since my exams are starting-hope you liked this one.


	18. Chapter 19

AN/- hey, sorry about the late update-hope you'll still read this because there is lots coming up.

Chapter 18

Of Goats and Toads

The Hogwarts express reached its final destination and everybody got off the now tired train. Harry looked around the platform for Hagrid but there was no sign of the friendly giant anywhere on the platform, instead Harry could hear the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick the charms professor.

Harry walked ahead towards the carriages followed by Ron, Neville, Ginny and Hermione, when Malfoy crossed his path.

"You're lucky to be roaming around free Potter," smirked Draco.

"If it were my decision you'd have a cell in Azkaban with your name on it," added Draco smirking in Harry's face and Harry snapped he tried to pounce on Draco, but Ron caught hold of him.

"You stay away from me Malfoy," said Harry as Draco and his cronies stalked off cursing and laughing under their breaths.

"It's alright mate, it's just Malfoy," said Ron as Harry pulled himself out of Ron's grip, Harry was burning with rage as Padfoot came running towards him.

"I'm alright," said Harry looking down at Padfoot and then walked towards the carriages with his friends.

"I'll see you at the feast so put up smile and walk like you don't care about what they think," said Zelda as she hugged Harry goodbye with a little advice and Harry's mood lifted slightly.

After a short walk from the station to Hogsmeade village, the two women and Padfoot reached Hogshead. They entered the pub; there were only a few men mostly cloaked and dark looking.

"Uncle Aberforth," smiled Caroline and walked up to the bar man, a grumpy sort of man who was cleaning glasses with a dirty rag. Aberforth had a lot of messed up hair on his head with a short beard on his chin; he wore a little apron over his pants and looked as if he wasn't pleased to see any of them.

"This way," he muttered murderously looking at Padfoot and directing them towards their rooms above the bar.

"You can live here with the dog," said Aberforth to Caroline, opening a very dingy and dirty room with a big bed and a small study with a bathroom joining it.

"Brilliant," smiled Caroline and walked into the room with Padfoot behind her as Zelda raised her eyebrows, she looked unerringly like her husband.

"As for you-" smiled Aberforth evilly opening the door to the room next to Caroline's, which was somewhat the same thing, but it already had its occupant.

"Is that a goat?" Zelda asked looking at the animal on the bed; it didn't look like a goat but more like a baby elephant.

"That's Trudy," snapped Aberforth a little hurt.

"And what is Trudy doing in my room?"Zelda asked.

"—this is Trudy's room first and I think you can share it, since Trudy doesn't want to move to my room, she a little shy but she's the best little girl in the world," replied Aberforth smiling in an odd way.

"I'm not sharing a room with a goat!" said Zelda laughing disbelievingly.

"Well then, if you have such a big problem with Trudy then you might as well sleep in the sty," said Aberforth smiling.

"I'm not sleeping with a goat in my room," snapped Zelda again.

"Her name's Trudy," said Aberforth snapped back.

"Gosh Zelda-"said Caroline exasperatedly.

"Well—why don't you sleep with Trudy then?" Zelda snapped at Caroline and after a moment of silence, the two of them burst out laughing.

"Uncle Aberforth, do you have any more rooms?" asked Caroline.

"What do think this is an inn?—this is my house," snapped Aberforth as Padfoot transformed into Sirius and had started to clean up his and Caroline's room.

"So is Trudy the dominating one-looks more like her house," muttered Zelda and Aberforth burst out in a fit of rage.

"Well—if you are such a pretty dumpling why not go and ask my bloody brother to keep you in his bloody castle," said Aberforth slamming Trudy's room's door in a fit of rage.

"We don't have time for this- Zelda we'll fix this- I promise-but right now we need to be present for the sorting," said Caroline quickly looking at her watch.

"Fine," said Zelda and tried opening the door.

"Oh! Before you get in the room you need to apologise to Trudy and ask for permission to live there with her-after all she's got feelings too-which you obviously hurt!" said Aberforth grinning evilly.

Zelda looked aggravated, but Caroline looked pleadingly at her and Zelda had to give in.

"Fine!" she replied as Aberforth enjoyed watching Zelda beg Trudy for forgiveness.

"Trudy, I apologise for my behaviour and I hope that you can forgive me-can I live here with you—please?"

"Well, Trudy doesn't really think-"started Aberforth but Caroline went Minerva on him.

"That's enough Uncle Aberforth," she said deflating Aberforth's mood as Aberforth muttered under his breath and walked down to tend his bar followed by Trudy the goat.

"Your uncle is a batty nutter," said Zelda taking a deep breath as Caroline nodded knowingly. Zelda put an animal repellent charm on her room door so that Trudy or her sister's and daughters couldn't enter her room.

"Well—that's the last I'll be seeing of Trudy or Padfoot," laughed Zelda as she walked into her room for a quick change of robes.

The feast had already started when Zelda and Caroline arrived; the main courses were slowly disappearing to be replaced with pudding and other desserts. There were just two seats left vacant at the table one was next to Severus and the other next to Minerva, Caroline sneakily went to sit next to her mother while Zelda rolled her eyes and sat down silently next to Severus.

Zelda looked up at the student body, her gaze directly falling on her nephew and his friends. The Weasley twins beamed and waved at her as she smiled waving briefly back at them.

"How is your accommodation at Hogsmeade?"Severus asked his plate empty apart from a few French fries.

Zelda shrugged her mouth full of food; he looked at her with both his eyebrows raised,

"What? - I'm hungry" said Zelda swallowing slowly.

"Yes, I can see that," said Severus, picking at his food.

"What are you five?—stop playing with your food," said Zelda helping herself to some more potatoes with a little frown.

"I have night shift today," added Zelda.

"In the castle?" he asked trying to make conversation even though he knew she didn't want to talk to him. She nodded and then Dumbledore stood up to make his usual announcements as the whole great hall went silent.

"Welcome back to this year, I hope it will treat you well—we welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank, she will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures till the time Professor Hagrid finds himself fit to return, I would like to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge. Also Hogwarts and Hogsmeade will be hosting two aurors this year as prescribed by the ministry of magic-Ms. Zelda Evans and Ms. Caroline Dumbledore will be patrolling the grounds and the village and I hope you will make them feel at home," said Albus and then added.

"Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind you-" started Albus but Dolores broke his speech, the great hall fell silent as everyone stared at Umbridge in shock-no one had ever cut Dumbledore in his welcome speech—no one ever dared too at least not when you were someone no one knew off .After all this was Dumbledore we were talking about!

"Ahem, Thank you head master for those kind words of welcome-I'm sure we'll be very good friends," said Umbridge looking over at the student body.

"I agree that every head master has brought some marvellous changes to this prestigious school. But it is the view of the ministry that the youth of tomorrow need to be trained correctly and therefore, one needs to confirm to what is right and followed the moral codes set down for us and what is faulty should be corrected and prohibited," added Umbridge smiling over at the student body. Dumbledore started clapping and was followed by a few fifth year Slytherines but not many in the crowd really understood the essence of Umbridge's speech.

"What does that even mean?" Ron asked Hermione laughing, she seemed a little disturbed.

"It means the ministry in interfering at Hogwarts," replied Hermione stiffly, her gaze focusing on Umbridge and later shifting to Caroline and Zelda, who looked utterly displeased as well.

"That woman works for Fudge, she was at my hearing," said Harry remembering Umbridge from his hearing that summer.

After dinner, Zelda and Caroline found themselves being dragged to Umbridge's office for their schedules for the whole year. They hadn't realised that Umbridge would be bossing them around or they would have never taken up the positions at Hogsmeade.

"Here you go dears," said Umbridge handing them two handbooks with their duties and times written in an organised way.

"Of course, you will be staying here after night shift-so there is no need to go back to that inn, I hear it's a real sty." smiled Umbridge a little disgustedly.

"Right- and where are we supposed to live in the castle?" said Zelda rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure it won't be a problem for you Zelda after all your husband has his own private quarters, you could share it him-I'm sure he'll be more than pleased," said Umbridge winking, making Zelda go red in the face.

"As for Caroline, I've already spoken to your mother and she's willing to give up here Quarters to you and she can move in with your father," said Umbridge innocently.

"I don't think Severus will be pleased," muttered Zelda angrily.

"Oh, do you think so? Let me go speak with Dumbledore about this-I hear Albus and Severus were having a little discussion after dinner about the potions lab and the dungeons" said Umbridge acting like she cared about Zelda but in reality she just wanted to see Severus deny Zelda entrance into his room and even better into his life.

"Gosh, Zelda why can't you just shut up for once-why couldn't you just go and ask Severus yourself—now this toad is going to be amused-is that what you want? to amuse this toad?" snapped Caroline quietly, she was already upset that they had to work under Umbridge and now this. Why couldn't Zelda just understand that she and Severus could live harmoniously with each other instead of this constant tiff between them?

Zelda and Caroline followed Umbridge up to Dumbledore's office but Umbridge didn't know the password.

"Dragon skin? -unicorn horn?" said Umbridge to the gargoyle in a commanding voice but the gargoyle only yawned and cocked its head towards Caroline.

"Right, seems like you would know the password," said Umbridge angrily looking at Caroline.

"Phoenix," said Caroline and Umbridge rolled her eyes and stepped on to the rotating spiral staircase.

On reaching the wooden doors to Dumbledore's office, Umbridge didn't even have the courtesy of knocking before entering.

"Professor Dumbledore, I was told that Professor Snape is currently with you, I need a word with him if you don't mind," said Umbridge sharply in her sweet voice. She knew Dumbledore and Snape had been up to something that wasn't going to be very helpful for her or the ministry in the coming time.

"Of course, please do make yourself comfortable—all of you," said Albus getting up from his seat and conjuring three chairs from somewhere.

"No need for that professor. I am merely here to ask professor Snape, if he has a problem in sharing his rooms with Ms. Evans?" asked Umbridge, as Albus looked from Severus to Zelda over his half-mooned spectacles.

"I-well—I-"stammered Severus but Umbridge cut him.

"Come now, Severus must we be so formal-I'm sure you must need your wife at night," said Dolores grinning, as Severus opened his mouth to say something.

"Are you telling me that you haven't slept with each other—because I absolutely refuse to believe that-" said Umbridge looking sceptically at Severus.

"Our love life is none of your business," snapped Zelda from the back, she couldn't believe that such a stupid thing had left Severus incompetent for words.

"Of course it is my dear, how do you think the ministry has already put 15 couple under house arrest together," said Dolores looking victoriously at Zelda while Zelda glared back at her angrily.

"I hope you don't wish the same-" started Dolores her eye brows raised inquisitively.

But before she could complete her sentence Severus walked over to Zelda and rested his arm around her waist as Dolores looked at him a little offended by his gesture.

"I would love it, after all she is my wife-why would there be any problem with her staying in my rooms," replied Severus smiling at Umbridge.

"Well—then I don't think we have a problem now do we Zelda?" asked Umbridge in her honey voice.

"Of course not," replied Zelda and Umbridge smiled at her leaving the lot alone.

"Touch me like that again and you'll wake up somewhere-very, very confused of your location," snapped Zelda at Severus as she walked away her robes billowing just like Severus's did.

"Why can't you just tell her?" Caroline asked Severus exasperated with both his and Zelda's behaviour.

"Where is the fun in that?" he replied smiling contentedly towards the figure vanishing behind the stairs.

He knew he and Zelda were back again to square one, where they didn't like each other, but at least this time they'd be having civil conversations with each other, unlike the past, wouldn't they?

Later in the night, Zelda entered Severus's room but he wasn't there maybe he was off on some death eater mission. The bed was made but Zelda choose the sofa opposite the bed, since he wasn't anywhere in the room she took the liberty of undressing in the room itself. She slipped into her tights and a lose t-shirt easily and tucked herself under the blankets on the sofa. She needed to talk about the heating in his room, maybe tomorrow but for now she had to get some sleep.

AN/- hope you liked it please review, updates will be faster since I have vacations now. =)


	19. Chapter 20

**AN/- hope you guys liked the previous chapter lots coming up soon**

**Chapter 19**

Next morning

Zelda shifted around in her bed, her back was hurting endlessly. The pain made her get up and she was out of bed in no time. She stretched around for a minute before she realised that Severus was not in his bed, the bed was still made and the sheets seemed cold. She looked around to find him but he wasn't there.

After a few minutes she heard the bathroom door click open and he walked out his hair still dripping wet from the shower his black pants covering his modesty.

"You look like you've just been electrocuted," he said, shaking his head at her hair.

"Git," she muttered and stomped into the bathroom.

Severus didn't pay too much attention towards her as he began to dress up for the day. His customary black trousers were getting a little boring may be he would wear just his white shirt and pants without a robe today, maybe not. His robes were customary and a very important part that made him fearful. Severus removed his hair from his face but they plopped back on his face again, he instantly dried it with his wand and smiled at his reflection. He was getting an odd sort of smell from his hair, was it strawberries? Or was it apple? Merlin had he used Zelda's shampoo? This wasn't good, the bottles were of the same muggle company so he hadn't realised which one was Zelda because he had been to engrossed in thinking about last night's meeting with Voldemort.

"Damn it," he said combing his hair harshly as he put on some cologne and then started to button his shirt. Zelda walked out dressed in a tight blue t-shirt tucked into white pants. It was only half of the ministry auror uniform. She tucked her jeans into long black leather boots and was about to leave for breakfast to meet Caroline when she heard Severus curse under his breath again.

"Damn it!" he said, his shirt still half unbuttoned.

"What-?" she asked curiously looking at him.

"Nothing-," he replied gripping his left hand tightly, Voldemort was mad again.

Zelda's eyes wandered over to his hand and she quickly looked away but for some reason she couldn't shut up.

"Does it hurt?" she asked curiously, as he looked up at her and gulped.

"A bit now and then," he replied.

"Well then can't you-you-know-do something about it," she said worriedly.

"No," he replied bluntly shaking his head.

"Maybe you could-" she started but he cut her mid way.

"I don't care to know Evans-I'll see you at breakfast," he said abruptly walking out of the room leaving Zelda standing there extremely furious at him. Severus didn't wish to discuss anything to do with death eaters with Zelda because he thought it would make her mind go to places he didn't want it to go-what if she hated him more than she already did-he would be happier if she hated him for his rudeness than anything else.

Severus didn't see Zelda the rest of the day and Zelda made it a point to not see Severus the whole day Caroline, Padfoot and she stuck to Hogsmeade the whole morning, which possibly even cheered her up.

Everything was going on quite well that day, Padfoot and Caroline had joined Zelda after breakfast and since they didn't have much to do, they went around poking their heads into shops and having fun around the village. It didn't seem like they were on duty, rather on a holiday. A little after lunch Zelda received a pink enveloped letter that she recognised to be from Dolores. Zelda wondered what she could have possibly wanted now.

"What is it?" Caroline asked a little serious.

"Umbridge wants a word with me, immediately-says it's about my nephew and his indiscipline conduct," said Zelda handing the parchment to Caroline.

"I'll see you in a bit," said Zelda and left Caroline and Padfoot to go meet Umbridge.

Truthfully, Zelda didn't care much about what Umbridge thought about Harry or his behaviour but Zelda knew that Harry had definitely done something to provoke that woman and that something was going to give him a very bad year. Zelda had to clear out Umbridge with Harry, she had to tell him to stay away from her, because she was nothing but pure evil dressed in pink to look more humane, but she wasn't.

Zelda stomped towards the castle; she could see the Slytherine's had already begun with quidditch practice. A bludger came charging towards her which she barely dodged.

"Sorry-!" shouted one of the beaters, but then Malfoy said something and they all started laughing.

Zelda ignored them and walked into the castle and to the fifth floor or the south tower to meet Dolores.

"Ah—Zelda, would you be a darling and fetch Mr. Potter from the dungeons, he's in potions," smiled Dolores. Zelda nodded and walked down to the dungeons. The dungeons were extremely silent, it didn't seem like there was a class going on down there at all. But before Zelda could actually think of going to check into class 56, she heard a great boom!

Zelda walked up to the class she heard the great cauldron bursting noise from and sure to it she found the fifth year, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class. The cauldron that had burst belonged to Neville, Seamus and Hannah. Zelda saw Severus sigh and roll his eyes in a very bored fashion and walk up to the three students covered in boiling hot potion.

"Get to the hospital wing," snapped Severus cleaning up the mess with his wand and then started walking around the class as everyone stopped staring at the victims and back into their own work. Zelda knocked on the door as Severus looked up at the door.

"Umm-Professor Umbridge was wondering if she could borrow Mr. Potter for some time," she said slowly as Severus looked at her, his brows furrowed and he nodded and motioned Harry to leave.

Harry packed his belongings and nodded at Hermione and Ron. He dashed out of class, towards his aunt and smiled at her. But she didn't seem to be in a very merry mood.

"Do you know why you have been called?" Zelda asked as they walked towards Umbridge's office.

"No-"said Harry, looking at his feet.

"Harry-what did you tell her?" Zelda asked stopping abruptly.

"I—I told her about Voldemort and Cedric Diggory getting killed," he replied not looking at her and before she could say anything he burst out into a little rant of his own.

"They aren't even teaching us how to defend ourselves. How are we supposed to fight if we have no idea as to how the spell is done-what is the ministry thinking we're forming some sort of wizard army," he ranted, temper rising.

"Yes, that is exactly what the ministry thinks you're doing-why in the world do you think they have two aurors placed at Hogsmeade otherwise?," replied Zelda sharply, as Harry looked at her oddly.

"Look Harry that woman is evil, I've worked with her and if she knows your against her in any small way she won't be very subtle in wiping you out of her way-trust me you don't want to mess with her," said Zelda as they started to walk up to Umbridge's office.

"So, what are we supposed to do-we can't just take her rubbish!" snapped Harry trying to look into his aunt's eyes.

"Well, you have no choice," said Zelda her temper rising like his.

"If the ministry finds out about the order, we'll all be chucked into Azkaban and that's exactly what Voldemort wants-I don't think the order can risk that because you want to tell a bunch of kids, who have absolutely no concern about his return," said Zelda .

"Bunch of kids—is that what you think we are-well then, tell me how much has the order done?—nothing they haven't done anything!" said Harry reasoning with Zelda.

"And what are you going to do Harry gather you're followers and go fight Voldemort?" said Zelda, shutting Harry up as he looked sheepishly at his feet.

"Look buddy! It doesn't work that way-he' s powerfully and he's back-and no one's going to believe it Harry, because last time when he was powerful, it was way too risky to even cross your threshold-people don't want to believe what is scary-it's just like the muggles-they don't believe in ghost because it scares them—it scares them out of their pants to see a lurking phantom and then when you see one, they say you're crazy-but you know you're not because soon you get your Hogwarts letter and then you know it everything you've seen exists," said Zelda narrating some random incident about something, Harry didn't really understand the relation of what she said to his life crisis.

"Look all I'm trying to say is that give people time they'll realise their folly-for now stay away from Umbridge, okay!" said Zelda exasperatedly, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Please!" she said begging, that's when Harry saw her face carefully, she didn't have that same expression that she always did-she was serious and Harry thought of agreeing at least for the time being. She smiled and led him into Umbridge's office.

Umbridge gave them both a lecture of how Harry was trying to propagate something extremely illogical and that if this continued she would have to take extreme measures in setting Harry right. All through their little meeting Umbridge tried to be extremely sweet and polite while conveying exactly that if Harry acted like that again she would see to it that she tortured the hell out of him.

"Right, then back to class Mr. Potter, I'll see you in my office at five for your detention," smiled Dolores and shooed them out of her office.

"Well, you still have potions," replied Zelda.

"Yea-" said Harry grumpily.

"Brilliant, let's go get some ice cream," said Zelda smiling as Harry smiled back at her.

"So, how did my mum know Snape before school?" Harry asked curiously, as he bit into his ice cream sandwich.

"Umm...well—he used to live down the street from where we did," replied Zelda.

"And-?" he pushed.

"He was the one who told us we were witches," replied Zelda remembering.

"How?" asked Harry.

"Well—your mother didn't really like listening to Petunia and so Lily decided to provoke Petunia by doing some under—underage magic and jump of a moving swing-well, that's when Severus caught eye of us and well that's that," said Zelda licking the dripping dragon berry cone.

"So how'd he know you were a witch too?" asked Harry.

"Why do you suddenly want to know about this?" asked Zelda.

"I'm just curious," shrugged Harry.

"Well, if you must know—I was a leviator when I was eight, if I stared at something for more than five minutes; it started floating on its own. It was quite scary at first, but even my sister could do things like that, so I wasn't alone," she said recalling and smiling to herself.

"First my parents thought we were jinxed or something-and then we got our Hogwarts letter," added Zelda as they walked into the castle grounds.

"So how come you weren't friends with Snape like my mum was?" Harry asked.

"I-I—well- I was friends with him in the beginning but I guess we fell out-" replied Zelda recalling.

"So you didn't like Snape in school?" asked Harry.

"No," replied Zelda bluntly.

"Why not?" he asked

"I have my reasons," she replied going red. Zelda had, had a little crush on Severus ever since he had told Lily and her about them being magic and that crush had grown into much more-but Severus had never really cared much about what Zelda felt, it was always Lily that Severus had cared for, but Lily didn't see him as more than a brother. Zelda had always been a bit jealous of Lily and she wouldn't deny it, Lily had got James, she had Severus crushing for her, Zelda had nothing. Though Zelda had told Lily about her little crush on her best friend and Lily had said that she found it absolutely adorable. Zelda had begged Lily and Caroline to ask Snape of whether he liked Zelda or not and Severus had obviously denied it and acted like he was some sort of snob, laughing at their faces. Lily had told Zelda about it and it had cracked her heart, but it hadn't broken it and Zelda knew that she still had the crush and possibly much more.

"And do you like him now, because I know Caroline and Sirius are friends with him?" asked harry cautiously.

"Okay, what is with all these questions," snapped Zelda.

"You obviously haven't seen yesterday's paper have you?" asked Harry pulling out a copy of yesterday's daily prophet.

Harry turned to page three for Zelda to read what he was so inquisitive to know. It was a short article with a picture of her hiding her face and waking hurriedly into a fire place followed by some others, a very customary picture used by the daily prophet because they thought she was some sort of rebel hero and a picture of Severus after the second task of the tri wizard tournament in swimming trunks coming out of lake and shaking water out of his hair and then suddenly frowning and then jogging out of the picture the article read as follows:

**Snape and Evans got hooked.**

_By_

_Rita Skeeter_

_In new scoop, Rita Skeeter brings you the news of the year-sorry boys but Zelda Evans has been swept of her feet by no one but Severus Snape who is the only heir to Marcus Luther's extravagant fortune and also potions master at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

"_It was when I was going through the list of people who have got married under the ministry law that I found this couple and since Zelda Evans being her secretive self didn't want to announce it to the media, I took it upon myself to dig a little deeper. Look at how much you make me do Zelda!" _

_Evans who is known for being on the Wiz Chaps list for the magical world's most eligible single woman nine times, has certain given several people a heart attack after settling for someone like Snape-truthfully I find him very drab, but if you look through his heavy cloaks(exclusive picture) Snape is one hell of a man. He! He! _

_The answers on their test were miraculous perfect and we at the prophet feel maybe they're made for each other..._

"I hate that woman," said Zelda ripping the paper into half and chucking the paper in the next dustbin on their way.

"I mean-the nerve-" added Zelda, as Harry smiled he had noticed the light blush on her face and maybe he would give in to her feelings, or would he?

_AN/- hey guys, hope you liked the chapter, hope you'll review-till next time and sorry about these separators I don't know how to get rid of them does anyone?_


	20. Chapter 21

AN/- hey chapter 20 is ready and for those of you wondering if Zelda and Severus will ever get together—don't worry they will, eventually-but there are lots of plots coming up so stay tuned! And thanks for reviewing and reading.

Chapter 20

Harry woke up with a start that night, his scar was hurting again. He raised his bruised arm to his forehead and rubbed it violently over the cut, it didn't help instead his arm started burning again. Harry looked at the back of his palm where the words "I must not tell lies" which had been embed into his skin had faded ever so slightly. Harry recalled what his aunt had warned him about Umbridge.

"Don't cross her," she had said and Harry had gone and done the very same and now his hands bore those words. Hermione had seen it but he had quickly pulled away.

"You should tell Dumbledore," Hermione had said worried, but Harry knew better than to go crying to Dumbledore when Dumbledore had obviously much better things to do than listen to Harry's rants about little cuts and bruises. And now Harry was stuck here, without sleep and with the background music of Ron snoring his way to glory, for a minute Harry contemplated on going to visit his Aunt down in Hogsmeade but he knew she'd kill him if she found out he had run off like that in the night and so Harry decided to visit his only night time friend. He wore his trainers, pulled his invisibility cloak over himself and pocketed his wand and the marauders map and walked down to the kitchen. Dobby had become Harry's night time friend and the only one possibly awake in the castle except him and other few order members in the castle.

Hogwarts seemed to be very still and silent in the night, since there wasn't as much chaos in the halls as compared to the day, Harry walked pass the great hall where Filch was sleeping on one of the house tables, Mrs. Norris cuddled up on top of him.

Harry checked the map to find the night patrol teachers, walking right towards him, but he panicked and tried to move out of the way, sadly it was Dumbledore and Snape talking seriously about something. But there was something odd, neither noticed his presence and Harry knew very well, that Snape wouldn't let go of an opportunity of insulting him and so he cut short his journey to the kitchens to follow and eavesdrop on the professors, which according to Harry was the bravest thing he had ever done because he knew that if he was caught there were maximum chances of him being suspended if not expelled.

"I don't believe that Voldemort in his right mind would try and do that Severus," chuckled Dumbledore as Snape made a disappointed face at him. Harry wished he knew what they were talking about.

"But think about it-if he does know why wouldn't he react in the way we perceived him to? She is after all muggle born," said Severus agitated.

"-I don't know what goes on in Riddle's mind Severus, if I had he wouldn't be back, now would he?" asked Dumbledore as both the professors strolled near the great hall.

"And besides, Zelda is very capable, she can take care of herself," added Dumbledore as Harry's attention snapped back into focus on hearing his aunt's name. Why was Snape worried about his aunt anyways?

"If he figures out that I am a spy—she's going to be the first on his list," said Severus dramatically.

"I don't think he will—and besides Voldemort is intelligent enough to know that you don't harbour feelings for Ms. Evans, so might I suggest that you think of your mother," said Dumbledore intelligently.

"But-don't you understand the weight of the situation," sighed Severus.

"My dear boy, the only thing I can see is that you seem to have let old feelings recapture you," Dumbledore smiled to himself.

"I don't care for Zelda Evans—and even if I did it wouldn't matter would it?" replied Severus sternly trying to change the topic but Dumbledore seemed too adamant not to.

"So, you're telling me that you do care for her?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't wish to talk about this any further—I only wish for you to consider the danger your putting her in by sending her to Albania," replied Severus looking forward.

"If you wish the opposite you can just say so—after all I do understand what it might be to be kept away from your spouse—it's a terrible feeling," replied Dumbledore shrewdly. Harry realised what Dumbledore was trying to do, he was twisting Snape's mind so that he'd end up blurting out everything he had on it.

"It does not matter-it's not like she fancies me either," replied Severus, he paused a bit and then burst out.

"I promised Lily, I'd keep Harry safe, I'd keep Zelda safe and I have tried my best, all those anonymous letters to know where she was. How she was doing?-I never stopped loving her and now she's the only bloody thing binding me to living, even if she hates me as much as she did those years back- I can't lose her Albus it'd kill me," replied Severus his steps became heavier than before.

"What did Lily tell you Severus?" asked Dumbledore seriously, they had once again come back to roaming around the great hall

"Well, she came to me in our fifth year, before-before I called her that terrible thing, I shouldn't have- I hated myself when I said it, I'm glad she forgave me-Zelda never did, I know she still hasn't, however civil if I may call us we aren't civil at all-" replied Severus gulping as Dumbledore encouraged him to go on.

"Well, after the incident in our fifth year-I realised that I actually did fancy Zelda—very much-and that I still do. I'm sure that even though Lily did forgive me, Zelda will never forgive me for what I said to her," replied Severus very disheartened.

"It will all turn out for the best," said Dumbledore placing a friendly arm on Severus's shoulder

"Professors-" called Minerva from the end of the hallway as she strolled over to them.

Harry had that terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach again, he wanted to know what had happened between Zelda and Severus in their fifth year but he decided to take the easy way out and run for it, back into his dormitory, back to what he thought was a closed place to think or maybe even kill himself. He couldn't and wouldn't contemplate the thought of his Aunt being with Snape and when he realised that he was finally getting the hang of things he found out Snape's true colours, he had some serious thinking to do.

Next Morning

Harry found himself walking near Hagrid's closed hut at the outskirts of the forbidden forest he was in deep thought about the things he had heard last night. He found himself incapable to even think of his aunt having a crush on Snape, how did she act so well and even if she did why would she? Why was she hiding her feelings?

"For you dummy," replied his brain as he recalled how much he despised Snape.

"Why in the world do I have such Uncles?" he thought annoyed and walked a little further, breakfast would start in a while and Harry was hungry. He decided to walk back to the castle when he came across that peculiar girl he had shared his carriage with on the first night back. He decided to approach her.

"Hey Luna-what in the-?" he stopped as he saw those weird creatures again, she could really see them, she hadn't lied.

"Hello Harry," smiled Luna Lovegood, she was carrying a basket with fruits and a little meat in it.

"What are they?" asked Harry looking at the great beast.

"They're Thestrals," replied Luna.

"Why can't everyone else see them?" asked Harry curiously.

"Only people who have seen death can," replied Luna throwing an apple at one of the spawn's who refused to eat it.

"So you know someone who died?" asked Harry as Luna threw the piece of meat at the spawn.

"My mother," replied Luna

"My mother died when I was nine, she was quite an extraordinary witch, she loved experimenting with potions and one day one went terribly wrong," added Luna.

"Sorry," said Harry genuinely, looking at the spawn as it devoured the meat.

"I have my dad though he loves me enough," smiled Luna as they started walking towards the castle.

"We believe you, dad and I" said Luna suddenly.

"That you-know-who is back and that you fought him," she added

"Thanks, I'm glad at least someone does," replied Harry.

"I think it's a well thought plan," replied Luna

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as they walked in the entrance of the castle.

"Well, if I were you-know-who I'd want you to be separated from everyone -because well—you're not such a threat when you're all alone," replied Luna and skipped inside the great hall leaving Harry with lots more to think about.

Harry walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat down in between Hermione and Ron who was eating like he'd never seen food before. Hermione smiled at Harry and served him some Hash browns. Harry looked at the staff table to find that several seats were empty only Flitwick, Sprout and Madam Pomfrey were sitting in their chairs while Caroline spoke to them standing up. Harry couldn't find his aunt with Caroline or anywhere in the hall for a matter of fact and even Dumbledore and Snape were missing.

"What if Dumbledore didn't reconsider sending Zelda to Albania?" thought Harry worriedly but his thoughts were disrupted by a little shouting match going on outside the great hall. Hermione was smiling contentedly, while Ron and Harry dashed along with a few bored others to see what was going on. It seemed like Professor McGonagall was fighting with Umbridge over something.

"Might I remind you professor that this is my class you are talking about," said Umbridge flustered.

"I very well know that professor," replied Minerva

"What are you indicating?" asked Umbridge going red in the face, Harry noticed Dumbledore walking in the entrance hall with Zelda both seemed to have smiles on their faces which vanished when they heard arguments going on.

"I'm not indicating anything, I'm merely requesting that when it comes to my students to prescribe to the given disciplinary practices," replied McGonagall trying to ignore the fact that almost all of Gryffindor house was in the entrance hall.

"Well, seems to me like you are questioning my practices in my own class room, Minerva?" said Dolores taking a step up above Minerva to seem taller than her.

"Not at all Dolores, only you're medieval methods," replied Minerva shrewdly taking a step above Dolores.

"I'm sorry dear but to question my practices is question the ministry and by that the minister himself," said Dolores and before Minerva could speak she continued.

"I'm a very tolerant woman but one thing I cannot tolerate is disloyalty," finished Dolores as Minerva descended a step in utter confusion repeating disloyalty like she had heard it for the first time.

"Hogwarts is worst then I had feared Cornelius would want to look into this immediately," she added and then stalked of ignoring the whole student body glaring at her with pure vengeance.

After Umbridge walked out of the entrance hall everyone turned to Dumbledore who sighed and looked at his wife, he then whispered something to Zelda and Severus who had walked up to him during the tussle and followed him out of the hall into his office.

"Can't believe it," whispered a voice in potions class as Harry looked away from his cauldron.

"Yeah, three death eaters escaping from Azkaban is not a joke, where do you think they must be now?" said another as Harry decided to eavesdrop into their conversation.

"Don't know but one of them is supposed to be deranged-Bellatrix Lestrange, she one bad witch," replied the first voice.

"Isn't she Malfoy's aunt?" replied the second voice.

"Yeah, and I heard they raised security in Hogsmeade because the daily prophet had a whole article about Lestrange and Evans—maybe she'd want revenge," said the first voice.

"How do you think Snape is taking all of this?" asked the second voice

"Don't think he cares, I don't think they like each other much-then again who in their right mind would like Snape," giggled the first voice.

"Yeah-I mean even though Evans is Potter's aunt, she doesn't seem as mental as him and besides-she the best the bloody force has-and hooking her up with someone like Snape is death of romantic chemistry," said a shriller voice that belonged to a girl from Hufflepuff as the three of them started laughing

"The use of the metagenesis potion is to change any features you want, can anyone tell me what essence goes into the potion to change into the desired shape one wants?" shouted Severus so everyone was listening to him again. Hermione raised her hand but Severus didn't really pay much attention to her.

"Five points from each of you, next time read about the potion before coming to class" said Snape

"But sir I knew the answer," said Hermione agitated.

"Is there a day you don't miss Granger?" snapped Severus as he strolled back to his seat.

"He's so unfair!" whispered Neville from the adjacent cauldron as Harry and Ron nodded.

Half way into potions the dungeons began to become colder than before Severus didn't feel it in the beginning but he was feeling it now. He went out to the check, it was raining outside nothing else but something seemed was wrong, the dungeons had never been so cold during October at least and the odd part was that even the fires cooking the potions had died. Severus strolled back into class and decided to dismiss them, but before he could a silver owl patronus burst into the room. It was Dumbledore's.

"Dismiss your class and get them to their towers-meet me at Hogsmeade-get your cloak" said the owl and then disappeared.

"Alright, get into line everyone," said Severus and turned.

Everyone in the class was as still as they could be. A large Dementors was in the class hovering in the door way. Severus's gulped slightly, the dementor wasn't like the ones they had hosted two years ago, he was right out of Azkaban-he was powerful, hunting and hungry-it would stop at nothing.

Severus went for his wand but he wasn't fast enough the Dementor caught hold of Neville and started feasting on his happiness. Harry looked at Severus who didn't seem to be moving at all; he thought Snape had been through much more why wasn't he acting now? Harry removed his wand and was about to act when Snape pulled his hand down.

"No, he is not the ordinary dementor you can push off Potter, he's one out of prison if you do a patronus now, it could hurt Longbottom," said Severus quickly as Harry turned to him.

"Then do something," said Hermione worriedly.

"I-"started Severus but he couldn't think of anything.

"Exzemtio" shouted Caroline and the dementor dissolved to bits.

Hermione bent over Neville and tried to wake him up,

"Get to Zelda now," said Caroline handing Severus a cloak as he nodded and dashed out towards Hogsmeade, but he didn't need to go so far. Zelda was already in the grounds shooting spells at giants and a few dementors as the three absconded death eaters were shooting spells at a handful of aurors to get to her. Severus put on his cloak and the hood as he dashed to Zelda. She didn't trust him at first so he was forced to talk to her amidst flying spells and hitting cold.

"It's me," he said blocking a spell that came for them, she nodded and they got engrossed into battle once more.

A weird feeling overcame Zelda when he told her it was him. She felt as if he was there for her and not because Dumbledore asked him to help her. Anyways, where the hell was Dumbledore?

Spells were raining from all sides as several aurors fell at one point not many were up. Even the teachers who had come down to help weren't very useful anymore, most of them hurt to a point where they couldn't get up. Dumbledore was here now and the giants had seemed to disappear but the dementors and death eaters were still fighting forcefully.

"Maybe the ministry will finally believe us now," said Zelda as she shot a spell at Rudolphus.

"I don't see that happening-do you see any of Fudge's men here?—these aurors will probably have their memories reset for all you know," replied Severus.

"Well—well-finally I did get to you didn't I Evans," said Bellatrix standing in front of Zelda and Severus.

"And who is this, your boyfriend?" asked Bellatrix trying to figure out who it was under the cloak.

"Wrong move don't you think Lestrange?" asked Zelda her wand in position for duel.

"I wouldn't think so-" replied Bellatrix shooting a spell, but Zelda blocked it.

"Well I think Voldemort would be most displeased if he found out that you're here when he strictly ordered you to get to Albania without any delay-seems like someone's going to be punished tonight," said Zelda laughing, Severus was afraid of Bellatrix's reply to that, because he knew that provoking a mad-woman like Bellatrix or possibly anyone out of Azkaban was a bad idea. It was weird for Severus to see the situation because he found it quite familiar to his school days, possibly after quidditch matches.

"You dare say his name!" shouted Bellatrix.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!" repeated Zelda looking daringly at Bellatrix who seemed to be perplexed by Zelda's gryffindorness.

"You wretched little-" shouted Bellatrix but stopped abruptly as the dark mark filled the sky. The others had fled and Bellatrix's mark was burning intensely. She flared her nostrils and smiled evilly.

"Till later," said Bellatrix and disappeared into the rain, the dark mark glowing over the castle like a burning torch, the lightning illuminating it further.

Students had started to come out into the courtyard where Zelda and Severus were standing taking deep breadths to possibly feel warmer.

Albus looked around and called out to a few house elves to bring the injured inside, most of which were teachers and a few amateur aurors.

Caroline walked up to Zelda and Severus Padfoot running behind her, Zelda and Severus were still staring at the sky, the mark was supposed to have died down till now, why was it not fading? -students had started to look where Severus and Zelda were looking, students who knew anything about the mark would know that there was something fishy happening. It did indeed happened, there were loud crackling noises coming from the clouds above. Everybody was silent, some of the older students pulled out their wands.

"What's happening here?" shouted Umbridge as the cloud cracked like giant whip once more.

"Get inside," shouted Zelda her eyes roaming around the grounds as Severus to turned to look behind, his mark burning like he had never felt before, what was this magic? And if it was so strong did it mean that Voldemort was present there?—No that wasn't possible; he looked around to see Albus with his wand pointed towards the sky, ready for the worse. The students rushed inside as the remaining professors pulled them inside. Minerva and Poppy managed to pull in Umbridge as well. Only Zelda, Caroline, Padfoot, Severus and Albus were the ones on the grounds now.

The cloud burst and lightening tore the dark mark-the sound was unbearable it broke the windowpanes on most of the rooms, but the glass didn't fall down, it floated in mid-air.

"Anotomious-," started Albus but he was to slow to finish, the first shard fell right next to him-they seemed to be falling much slower than they were supposed to, it was obvious that there was some still in the sky possibly on a broomstick applying gravity charms from up there.

"Run," shouted Albus as everyone tried to run into the castle, the shards fell faster than they were supposed to, now there were shards everywhere but they were soon inside, all of them holding large cuts as their blood got soaked up by their shirts and cloaks.

The entrance hall was cleared and the five joined the injured in the hospital wing. Apparently there were a lot of students there too who had been hurt by the falling glass-the shards had fallen on the ones closest to the grounds. One was Neville Longbottom who seemed to have lost way too much blood, there were some from Slytherine as well—Malfoy of course and Pansy Parkinson who seemed to have a big shard still stuck on to her leg, some first year Gryffindors and Ginny Weasley along with Ron, Harry and Hermione as well.

Several of the teachers were better now and were helping the injured students settle into their beds, some first years were crying as the glass was being pulled out of their limbs. Minerva was helping Albus with his wounds and trying to divert his attention away from the pain, they seemed to be laughing about something as she cleaned his wounds with antiseptic potions.

Severus looked and found Caroline helping Padfoot clean his bleeding paws, he looked around dazed and settled down in an empty bed and sadly it was right next to Potter and Weasley who was already sleeping in his.

"Come on shift in Ronald1" he said sitting on the bed as Ron looked at him oddly, when did Snape ever use his first name, but he did shift in.

Zelda was talking to Harry about something, while she tore one of her long sleeves so that her wound could breathe for a while, it was bleeding furiously, she carefully dabbed the torn sleeve over it so that it would stop the bleeding slowly and it was obvious that she had been through much more than glass cuts and bleeding.

"Severus-off with your shirt-" said Poppy hurrying over to him with the antiseptic and a role of bandage.

"What-?" he asked, he wasn't going to remove his shirt! Not in front of the students at least, what if they saw the mark?

"Come on! Your chest seems badly bruised," said Poppy anxiously looking at the big red patch on his chest.

"Zelda you're next-come Severus I haven't got all day!" shouted Poppy so that several students were now looking at them along with Minerva and Albus.

"Right-" said Severus taking off his cloak, and unbuttoning his shirt but not removing it, it revealed the wound enough and so Poppy didn't complain and starting dabbing the potion over his wound.

"Well-let it be open for a while-mind helping her?" snapped Poppy handing him some tube and bandage and motioning over to a fifth year Hufflepuff girl with a badly bruised leg. Severus nodded and walked over to the girl and helped her bandage her leg and all through the process the girl looked at him with her mouth open and so Severus rolled his eyes at her and asked.

"What is wrong Ms. Mitchells?" he asked annoyed wiping his hands with his pants and tying his hair up in a short pony tail. The girl only shook her head vigorously and closed her mouth.

Severus shook his head and walked off to help the others, he was quite annoyed because he was annoyed with his wound and with Voldemort because it was odd for him to not call for a meeting after such a big incident and now this girl had pissed him off even more.

"I take it back-," said Jennifer Mitchells to a Hufflepuff boy next to her.

"Rita Skeeter was so right-" said a Ravenclaw sitting next to Jennifer.

"What?" asked Justin confused.

"Snape's hot!" she said falling into her bed smiling dreamily and looking at her other friends from other houses sitting in chairs next to her as they all nodded and giggled. 

AN/- Oh well-that was an awesome chapter I had too much fun writing it, hope you'll review. Thanks for reading anyways.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"I'm sorry master," cried Rodolphus

"Why didn't you listen Rodolphus—you know what I do to people who don't listen-don't you!" said Voldemort cracking a crucio at him as Bellatrix stood at the side quivering.

"And-you! Why did you have to go after that auror-that mud blood who has no essence to us at all-is this how you repay me-I should have let you rot in there," said Voldemort swiftly turning to Bellatrix and shouting a crucio so harsh that she fell to the ground twitching.

"Master-" said Lucius coming into the circle from somewhere as Voldemort rolled down the sleeves of his robes; his white snake like face had more colour than ever.

"I hope the news is good Lucius-or should I say you'd hope," said Voldemort looking at Lucius who stood next to Severus, who gulped slowly for his so called 'friend'.

"The ministry has denied that you have returned-they refuse to believe that the attack was one lead by you-Fudge thinks Sirius Black is involved, I added fuel to his thought and now they have absolutely no doubt that it was Black," said Lucius sweating a bit.

"Black you say-the mad one-where is he?" asked Voldemort looking at Lucius sceptically.

"A few months ago he was reported to have been spotted by aurors in Tibet but I think he's at Hogsmeade with the boy," said Lucius gulping.

"Keep Black at large, he seems to be a handy tool for now and as for you," said Voldemort turning from Lucius to Rodolphus and Bellatrix who looked up at him tear faced.

"You mess this up and you won't see the next twilight," hissed Voldemort and thundered up upstairs a few followers behind him.

Lucius sighed and helped Bellatrix and Rodolphus up, Bellatrix of coarse being the stubborn Black she was, ran in the direction Voldemort had.

"At least he doesn't know of your sins," muttered Lucius as Severus looked heavily at him.

"Snape!" thundered Voldemort's voice from behind him as Severus gulped from under his mask as Lucius's eyes went bigger than before, he hadn't meant to let it out, he didn't know the Dark Lord was surveying his mind and to find this-he would kill Severus, he certainly would.

"Yes, my lord," Severus replied coolly, turning to see that Voldemort had returned with Bellatrix smiling next to him.

"What's this I here-from Bella here? That you have been married to that auror?" asked Voldemort furiously.

"Yes, my lord-it was under the ministry laws," replied Severus.

"Why wasn't I told of this?" asked Voldemort circling Severus.

"This was just a stupid agreement that I had to enter into because of the ministry my Lord- I didn't think it mattered," replied Severus.

"My dear boy, you were ready to quite my service for that girl 14 years ago-I'm sure it matters-Crucio!" finished Voldemort with the harshest crucio of the day on Severus the death eaters showed very little sympathy towards him, some of them smiling.

"I can assure you my lord-that I don't have any self interest vested with the -the -mud-ah!"Severus couldn't complete his statement, it wasn't just the crucio but his own mind as well that shut his verbal senses he wouldn't say the word again, never again, he had promised himself and maybe he'd burn in hell if he said the same about his wife.

"I hope you will tell me of such reforms in the future Severus?-or do you not think my service is worth your life-?" asked Voldemort shooting another crucio into Severus's back making him fall on his knees.

"I'm sorry my lord," Severus said roughly, he could barely breath the pain was unbearable, he fell flat to the ground.

"You should be-I'm sure you know why we call them mud bloods Severus-because their blood isn't as good-as pure as ours-so I think our little rendezvous with the mud blood must end here-this will be a ministry agreement and nothing more!," said Voldemort and Severus nodded curtly.

An evil grin curled Voldemort's lips as his wand refused to stop the spell.

"Enchanting isn't it-what power can make one do?-it feels so relieving-maybe a bit longer don't you think Severus?" laughed Voldemort his red eyes gleaming with mirth as Bellatrix smiled in the corner, Lucius had talked to bella about it and Bella had obviously gone and ratted it out to  
Voldemort but what was Lucius to do, if it wasnt him, it would be one of the death eaters and besides Narcissa had asked him to do it himself, but seeing Severus there almost motionless rose a feeling of pity in his cold heart for the man, after all they had been 'friends'.

"Master-" shouted Pettigrew from the door frame as everyone attention shifted to him; Voldemort looked up from Severus who didn't seem to be moving anymore.

"Greyback is here," said Peter gulping as Voldemort sighed stepping over Severus and walking towards the door way.

"He'll go on his own Lucius-he has legs doesn't he?" said Voldemort and walked off into the kitchen.

Lucius didn't bother listening to what Voldemort said it was his fault that Severus was almost dead, he had to get him back to Hogwarts.

"Severus-Severus? Wake up!" said Lucius conjuring a goblet of water for him.

Severus moved slightly, his body hurt to bits but he had to return back to school. He was glad Lucius was helping him up; he drank the water and thanked Lucius. Severus got to his feet and dusted his robes.

Severus was about to floo back home as Lucius smiled to him and chuckled shaking his head that Severus had to ask.

"What?" snapped Severus stepping into the floo.

"It's so odd isn't it?—that it is that same girl who almost gets you killed every time," asked Lucius his hands folded.

"Yes—very odd," replied Severus, he remembered the last time he wanted to quite being a death eater because of Zelda and how Voldemort had almost killed him.

"You must really like her," smiled Lucius and stalked off towards the kitchen, leaving Severus staring at him. Severus knew that Lucius wouldn't tell anyone about his feelings for Zelda but there was always the fear of him turning on Severus if Narcissa didn't approve of Zelda and for some reason Severus knew Narcissa wasn't like her sister, she didn't judge people by their blood anymore.

Zelda jerked up when she heard the door creak open, she had, had a bad night shift in the castle and she had finally got the Weasley twins in bed and threatened to take them to Dumbledore's office if they didn't stop trying to raid Umbridge's office and when she could finally get some sleep Severus walked in banging the door open.

He walked into the room as the candles came back to life, Zelda pulled the covers over her face and buried deeper into the couch. Severus looked at her and then went to sit on the bed, he wasn't in mood to talk either. First Voldemort had punished him for absolutely no reason and then Dumbledore had turned him away and called him in the morning, plus Lucius now knew about his true feelings. He pulled off his robes and shirt, pulled off his shoes and fell on the bed with a loud thump.

He wasn't going get sleep that night and he knew it. So he stared at the ceiling and recalled the events of the day, his eyes forcing him to look at his wife every two or three minutes. Sometimes he'd catch her moving or rubbing her nose and smile to himself. Why was it always him? -why did he have to get stuck as a double agent, why couldn't he have a better life like his parents or someone like them-the only fear then being of whether people would attend their party or not.

He turned to the other side and got out of bed. He walked over to the window and sat on the little parapet. Even though the Dungeons were underground the windows were jinxed to overlook the forest, Severus was use to this cold parapet, he would sit there and mull over things, it was his pensieve of sorts.

"You've got to do something about the heating," said Zelda walking over to him a long sweater round her perfect frame.

"We're in the dungeons, there's not much I can do?" he replied staring out into the night.

"Not getting sleep are you?" she asked sitting down next to him as he shook his head.

"Me neither," she replied.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked him, he looked at her oddly, since when did she care about what was bothering him?

"No—I-" he stuttered

"How bad have your missions been?" he asked her calmly.

"They've been alright I guess," she replied wondering why he suddenly had the urge to know.

"No—I mean have you faced any death eaters before?" he asked slowly

"A fair few, why'd you ask?" she asked him.

"I fear the dark lord knows of our-arrangement," he said sighing

"Really-did he also know Dumbledore's found a way to get rid of him," she said

He shook his head and smiled, only a few Horcruxes more and they were set but those horrible pieces of souls were not so easily available, even though he wished he could buy them from the Zonkos shop from down the street.

Severus noticed, she had that curious look on her face, that she had when they ten and had decided to raid the shed in her backyard, so he leaned in a bit more closer to her.

"What-?" she asked looking at him smiling, Zelda was feeling much calmer that night, she felt she owed him something but she didn't know why-was it because it was the first time he had shown concern on his part as her spouse, she didn't know but she liked the feeling, she liked being nice to him when he was even slightly civil.

"Do you know you still rub your nose when you're asleep," he said smiling, mimicking what he was talking about.

"Wha—I don't do that!" she said smiling and cocked her eyebrows at him, she knew she did that but the concept of him staring at her when she was asleep seemed to be pleasing for some reason.

"Sure you don't," he replied sarcastically teasing her, as she smiled at him cynically as well.

"Well—I better try and sleep or I'll be drooling on my morning shift and Carol won't forgive me," she said and walked back to the couch to get some sleep as his eyes followed her to the couch, he wished he could offer her his bed, but what if she took it the wrong way-he didnt want to ruin what little chemistry he had with her.

Next Morning

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were eating breakfast when the post arrived; Hermione like everyday routine opened the day's daily prophet. Ron and Harry despised her for this, but they too knew that the daily prophet was the only thing that most of the wizarding population believed and that knowing what was being feed to the minds of so many people was important.

Hermione read the headlines and clenched the paper harder, her nails digging holes into the thin paper. Ginny noticed this and poked her head into Neville's paper to see what had disappointed her so much.

"Bloody Hell—they can't do that! Can they?" said Ginny vilely

"Apparently, they already have" said Hermione slamming the prophet on the table that the food in her plate felt a minor earthquake of sorts. Harry and Ron stole quick glances of the paper as well and their eyes darted maliciously towards the high table where Umbridge was sitting next to Snape and McGonagall happily droning on and making their breakfast as boring as she possibly could. Harry noticed that Snape had zoned out and was yawning into his bowl of cereal while McGonagall threw death glares and her beacon and eggs

Fred and George noticed the fallen faces of the fifth years and their sister and decided to investigate the reason behind their glum nature. But as soon as they got close to the group in question they saw Umbridge's ugly face cross a smile through the prophet at them and they stole Lee Jordan's paper and read the article together.

_**Dolores Umbridge Appointed High Inquisitor **_

_Dolores Umbridge, also the DADA teacher at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was appointed as High Inquisitor for the school last night by the minister of Magic._

"_I think this will help the falling and appalling standards of the school," said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, one of the governors of the school as well as a worried parent..._

_The minister was reported stating that Dolores Umbridge who is also the under secretary of the Minister and the Minister's secret wife (carried out in article 8 page 5), he says that Dolores is perfect for the job, she is civil, organized and understanding, if she can't help the school-no one can._

_Merlin help us! What is happening at Hogwarts? Have our children turned to Hogbrats? Does this all point to Harry Potter! I think so! Can Mrs. Fudge help us solve this catastrophe before it takes greater effect?-more on page 6,7,8 and 9  
_

_-by_

_Rita Skeeter _

"This is such codswallop!" said Fred.

"I agree-Rita Skeeter is full of shit!" replied George.

"And so is Umbridge," said lee Jordon from the back looking snidely at Umbridge who was being congratulated by some Slytherines including Malfoy.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Ginny as lightening cracked above them in the enchanted ceiling.

"All of us do," replied Harry.


	22. Chapter 23

AN/- hey chapter 22 is up-thanks for sticking with me and Zelda, Jester Wolf hope you'll keep reviewing

anyways have fun reading this lots! coming up!

Chapter 22

Harry and Ron were sloppily sitting on one of the corner tables during divination as professor Trelawney moaned on and on about how she had been crystal gazing 'again' and had seen something terrible happening to her. Truthfully, Harry didn't really believe what she ever had to say and now that she was talking of how her future seemed full of misery, she was making their present miserable and not to mention they had a double lecture of potions after this along with a history of magic to end their dreadful day.

"Ahem—Ahem," came the customary cough and a very sweet perfume filled the usual smoky and tea scented divination class room.

"What's she doing here?" asked Ron waking Harry up. Harry straightened up and adjusted his specs to see well.

"I suppose you got my letter," smiled Umbridge as the drowsy class burst to a sudden quiet yet heated awakening.

"Yes-I was expecting you," smiled Trelawney from behind her extremely large spectacles.

"Hmm..." said Umbridge her face falling as she looked around the class room and took a seat next to Parvati Patil and her sister, furiously scribbling something on her clipboard.

"Think I m not here dear," smiled Umbridge and then stared at Trelawney with utmost attention. Professor Trelawney continued to talk about something written in the dream oracle and how fast the mind works in creating dreams, but Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from Umbridge. He didn't really like Professor Trelawney, but if she was in anyway insulted by Umbridge, Harry wasn't going to stand for that. But Ron kicked him from under the table and drew his attention towards him.

"Listen, do you think-she's going to boot of the old fraud?—cause—I just saw her put a big cross like thing on her broad," whispered Ron, but before Harry could speak, Umbridge stood up and walked towards Professor Trelawney.

"Could you possibly predict something?" said Umbridge smiling as the classroom was once more captured by the same silence.

"I'm sorry-" said Trelawney in an indignant sort of way.

"Well-if that's the best you can do!" exclaimed Umbridge and turned to walk towards the door.

"No—No—wait—I think I see something-I see something dark-your life is in grave danger," said Trelawney putting up a pitiful face.

"Lovely," grinned Umbridge as she crossed Trelawney's name with her quill as she walked out of the door.

Lunch couldn't come earlier; Hermione, Harry and Ron were discussing the Umbridge episode in the great hall.

"You think she'll be there for Snape's evaluation?" asked Ron sniggering.

"Let's hope so," smiled Harry pushing a big piece of bread down his mouth.

After Lunch Gryffindors were hoping to see Umbridge interview Snape, who seemed to be in one of his extremely foul moods. Severus was standing behind Ron and Harry looking over their potion as they quietly worked something out as Hermione hissed orders out to them from the opposite side of the table.

"So you first applied for the post of Defence against dark arts?" asked Dolores.

"Yes," replied Severus sharply.

"But you were unsuccessful!" added Umbridge innocently.

"Obviously!" replied Severus bluntly as Ron sniggered while Umbridge took a seat next to Malfoy and his friends.

"Ten points from you Weasley!" said Severus and walked over to his study and snapped open a drawer pulling out a small vial of blue liquid and dunked it into the trio's potion.

"You put villa weed, if you added caterpillar pulp we'd all be dead!" explained Snape as Ron sulked into his chair.

"Seems like you get a D today as well-Potter?" sneered Severus grinning evilly as he walked back towards the opposite end of the class.

"Git!" mouthed Ron as Harry sighed and nodded while Hermione shook her head and started on a fresh version of the potion. Though Harry had his eyes and ears fixed on Umbridge as she got up to talk to Snape who was taking his customary walks around the class.

"Annabeth has come down to London for some show-I don't know one of those muggle fashion shows with the company her father owns-you see she wrote to me the other day and said that she'd love to visit me at Hogwarts-isn't that nice?" asked Dolores in her honey voice.

"Yes—quite," replied Severus looking into Crabbe and Nott's potion and rolled his eyes.

"She also mentioned that she would love it-if you could show her around Hogsmeade during the visit there-I presume that is a Saturday?" asked Dolores innocently.

"Yes it is-and I find myself to be busy on Saturdays Dolores-why not show Annabeth around yourself?" said Severus moving towards Neville's table.

"Well I would-but she insisted upon your presence—now I wouldn't want to butt in on two friends—now would I-really it would brighten up her day," said Dolores smiling as Severus mulled over it.

"Fine," he muttered slowly and walked back to his desk.

"Brilliant—I shall write in your reply," chirped Dolores and put a big check on her clipboard

"I want a four foot essay on Villa weed and its uses by Monday on my desk- Class dismissed!" he shouted as everyone started emptying their cauldrons.

"Who the hell is Annabeth?" muttered Harry

"Come again?" asked Hermione

"You're kidding me right? -you guys don't know who Annabeth Lumiere is?" said Ron laughing as the other two shook their heads.

"She the most stunning beauty in the world-" said Ron dreamily.

"The one I've got newspaper cutting off in my room!" said Ron trying to remind his friends.

"The heiress-Annabeth Lumiere" asked Hermione.

"Yes! The one and only! What about her?" asked Ron.

"Well-why the hell does she want to meet Snape so desperately?" asked Harry

"How does it matter to us?" asked Ron

"I don't know-but I think their families are friends of sorts," replied Hermione.

"Marcus Luther-that's Snape's step dad and Angus Lumiere are owners of some fashion companies in the muggle world-I'm sure you've heard of Dreamstress and Masculinity," asked Hermione smiling.

"Yes-Dudley's girlfriend's mum works in one of their boutiques as a cashier," said Harry readily.

"Dudley has a girlfriend?" laughed Ron changing the topic, but Harry couldn't quite get this Annabeth out of his head, because he knew that any person even remotely affiliated with Umbridge had trouble written all over them.

Everyone loved a relaxing Saturday, well everyone except Zelda-it wasn't that Saturday brought her bad luck, but Saturday's were generally jinxed for her, anything happening on Saturday was never right-anything that Saturdays gave her was just-well bad luck and Zelda wasn't even a big fan of Divination but after 32 years of bad Saturdays she had decided never to get out of bed on Saturdays but that too never worked out for her.

So once again, Zelda found herself in front of a hot shower of water, like every day she had to get set for the day and get on with work. The Ministry employees didn't work on Saturdays but that didn't mean she didn't have order business to attend to.

Dumbledore had assigned her a task to meet Nymphadora and Lupin at Hogshead to discuss the matters of the order in London and to make herself familiar with any new policies. Caroline and Sirius had already had their brief up on last Saturday, now it was her turn. She put on her boots and walked out of her door, she was staying in "Trudy's room" that day. It seemed like a pleasant day for Halloween but Zelda had decided to stay away from places she wasn't sure off, which obviously were very miniscule in Hogsmeade or the castle but she had always hated the air on a Halloween day.

"Up, early Evans?" said Aberforth as sipping some tea as he jinxed a cloth to wipe the windows.

"Yes," said Zelda as Aberforth spat out some of his tea, it seemed like she had lost her voice.

"Bloody hell!" she tried to scream but air and a squeaky noise was all she managed to breathe out.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Aberforth smiling, as Zelda was taken aback by his never before heard hospitality.

"What are you playing at?" asked Zelda as the bar opened revealing some third years.

"Is this the three broomsticks?" asked the girl, looking at Aberforth oddly.

"Wha—can't you read?—get out!" he shouted, his hospitality fading away, as the timid first year ran off.

"Maybe I'll fancy that tea-just promise not to kill me," said Zelda smiling as Aberforth poured a hot cup of tea for her from the kettle in the kitchen.

"So!-?" said Zelda slowly as the tea cleared her throat and changed her voice from squeaky to rough and hoarse.

"Happy Halloween," said Aberforth smiling and clanking his mug with hers.

"What's—got your pants down?" she asked sipping more tea.

"Trudy just had another sister-I think I'll call her Hallo—and yea they'll be staying with you tonight," he grinned and walked into the kitchen.

'Bloody hell—maybe I'm really jinxed' she thought and counted the things that had gone wrong with her, she decided that if there were five things that went wrong today, then maybe she'd never walk out of her rooms without her mother's ring—obviously she thought it was lucky for her.

'Let's see-I fell out of bed-stepped over and almost broke my wand—broke my glasses-have to sleep with an animal-hmm...that's not so bad? Is it?' she thought counting the three bad things that had happened that morning and collectively considering them to be not more than one and a half percent of five.

Remus and Nymphadora walked into Hogsmeade together and Remus remembered that since today was Halloween, the students had their first annual Hogsmeade trip. Nymphadora was enjoying her visit, glancing into shops and smiling. She actually made Remus stop for some chocolates from Honeydukes. When it came to business Remus was very professional, he hated that Dora wanted to make so many stops before they actually got down to do what they were there for. It had been a month since Remus had seen his friend and he didn't want to keep her out of the order business anymore. It wasn't that they had lots to mull over and discuss, it was just the biting news that repeated itself in his mind like a broken record, he wished to leave Dora there and go discuss it with Zelda, he had to talk to someone about it and he knew he could trust Zelda about it, she'd understand. She always did.

"Dora, -why don't you just hang around, I'll talk to Zelda and then maybe we could go for some lunch?" he asked politely keeping his voice down, though the frustration was very clear in his voice.

"Alright," said Dora and smiled walking into Zonko's and waving out to Fred and George in the shop who greeted her with a strong hug. Remus walked further to the dingy area of the Hogshead pub. He opened the door and found Zelda sitting in a red sweater and jeans with her everyday boots.

"Remus," she got up to greet him, something was wrong with her voice.

"You sound terrible," said Remus hugging her.

"Yes, it's called the common cold apparently," she said sarcastically, Remus shook his head and smiled at her comment mocking his vast intelligence.

They discussed about the order and they talked about her duties at Hogwarts, but Zelda noticed something different, Remus didn't seem to be the same, the fervour in his voice was not present, his body language was pathetic than ever and he looked like he was fifty rather than thirty.

"What's wrong?" she asked a little concerned.

"Nothing," he lied looking at the faded mirror over the bar.

"Come on, Moony-you can trust me, - right?" said Zelda smiling as she placed a warm hand over his shoulder.

"Could we possibly walk?—Dora's at Zonkos with the Weasley twins," he said and Zelda jumped of the counter and they walked towards the joke shop.

"Professor Lupin!" greeted Dean Thomas as he smiled charmingly at Zelda, who smiled back and Dean blushed slightly.

"Mr. Thomas—nice to see you," smiled Remus as Dean walked into Hogshead with Ginny and two other girls.

"So—what is it," said Zelda almost tripping but caught hold of Remus.

"You alright?" asked Remus helping her steady up.

"Bloody sight charm isn't working today- don't know why this keeps happening to me-bloody Saturdays" said Zelda squinting, she pulled out her spectacles from her jeans pocket. That made four bad things.

"Bloody hell—you look like you did in school," said Remus laughing.

"Yea—geeky-don't laugh you idiot you're attracting more attention to my hideous face," she snarled softly.

"I think you looked lovely-still do," he said walking further.

"Yes, I was also the second best prankster you'll ever come across," she said abruptly.

"Yes—yes you were—you and Jam-," started Remus but cut short, it was today that they had been murdered, Lily and James died on Halloween, what a day to die! Especially for a prankster!

"So what's running in your shirt?" she asked, as he smiled when she used that phrase, it was so typical of her to create any serious issue into a joke, he loved for that, but that didn't mean that his mood hadn't gone grave and cold once more.

"Well—Dora's-Dora's pregnant," he said gulping.

"Well congratulations-you finally lost your virginity," laughed Zelda her voice still as hoarse as ever.

"Shut up Zelda-this is serious-" he said, she knew he found it funny he was smiling again, but she decided to cut the crap and get down to talking sense to him.

"Well, aren't you happy?" she asked him, still smiling from her lame joke.

"I am! It's just that I don't know if this kid will be affected with you know-my genetics," said Remus running a hand through his new haircut.

"Nice haircut! -listen Remus, you did have sex with her to make the baby right?" asked Zelda rolling her eyes.

"What sort of a question is that?" he said angrily.

"You tell me!-you're the one going on about genetics and stuff!—if the kid is yours it's going to be half a werewolf and half magic, if you know what I mean," said Zelda as they passed a crowd of students standing next to a sports utility shop.

"Yea but-he's never going to be accepted-never-I wish I could run away from all this," said Remus.

"You do know what you're saying right?-Remus you're not the guy who runs away-we've been through a war Remus-I'm sure you'll get through this—and besides you're acting like you're the one who has to give birth," she said entering Zonkos as he followed her.

"The kid's going to need you Remus-where else is he going to find a werewolf who loves it for a father? -and what's the use? You've already knocked her up haven't you?" she said sharply.

"Don't talk like that-it's my wife you're referring to" he warned.

"See! You'll make a perfect dad! -you were born to be one of those bossy, protective, book loving, I love my children, but no nonsense type of fathers—trust me you're perfect for this job," smiled Zelda , Remus nodded and they pulled Dora out of the shop with them and into the three broomsticks were Caroline and Padfoot were waiting for them.

"So this is the famous Food spot?" asked Annabeth as she swung herself from Severus's arm.

Severus was extremely annoyed, agreeing with Umbridge was the biggest mistake he had made and here he was showing his annoying ex-girlfriend Hogsmeade while he could have spent a good Saturday afternoon doing what he couldn't on the weekdays-what a waste of a good weekend. He hated being seen with her even though most boys threw admirable and envious glances and him. He'd rather prefer to have a warm bath and read a good book or maybe just sit in the grounds near the lake where there would be absolutely no one to disturb-

"Why are these children here?" shouted Annabeth looking into Zonkos

Severus sighed, he thought his eardrums would burst if she spoke another word, he was completely annoyed, Annabeth was a complete rich prat-she was way too loud, extremely rude to everyone who caught her eye and she was wearing a mini dress with big heels in an extremely cold weather, which she was forewarned about, she borrowed Severus's jacket while Severus froze in his white shirt.

"Maybe, we should go back to your Aunt?" he demanded sharply.

"Not yet! I'm hungry," she pouted and turned with three big bags in her hand.

Remus walked to of the three broomsticks and was welcomed with a furious blow in his stomach; he fell behind, but straightened up quickly.

Remus saw who it was as he cleared his eyes,

"Gross! -I touched a beggar!" said Annabeth jumping a mile away from Remus. Severus looked at what Annabeth was talking about, he saw Remus and he shook his head, this wasn't supposed to happen, he tried to mouth an apology but Annabeth had a sharper tongue.

"I think you owe me an apology!" she said to Remus who looked dumbfound from her to Severus.

"Come on!" piped Annabeth angrily.

"Yea—that's so cool!-" said Caroline to Dora as the other part of the group walked out and over heard the conversation.

"Oh! Severus isn't that Zenia?" asked Annabeth smiling at Zelda who threw him a disgusted glance.

"Do you know these people?" asked Annabeth disgustedly, Annabeth clearly knew that these were Zelda's friends.

"They're my friends—Severus's too for a matter of fact-or maybe they were his!" replied Zelda rudely.

"Wow... really and I was thinking your wife had class—really a werewolf don't you find any decent people in your little slum?" asked Annabeth.

"How dare you!" said Caroline as Padfoot growled at her feet.

"Well—listen Dog lady! -" started Annabeth.

"Shut up Anna-!" said Severus pulling her away, but Annabeth was enjoying this.

"What?- No come back Zenia?" asked Annabeth rudely grinning at her.

"My name is Zelda-bitchface!" said Zelda as she punched Annabeth in the face. And here was bad thing number five, today was not her day.

The street stood still, everyone was as quiet as in one of Severus's classes. Severus didn't know what to do on one side he had a bleeding nose and on the other bleeding friendships. He obviously held on to the bleeding nose since Annabeth pretended to faint or maybe she did.

"You're so screwed," said Caroline in her extremely hyper voice as Padfoot barked happily.

"No one talks to my friends like that-I don't give a-" said Zelda but she was cut by Minerva's sudden arrival.

"For Merlin sakes Zelda, language!" shouted Minerva

"What happened?" asked Minerva looking over Severus's shoulder as he leaned over Annabeth trying to get her awake.

"Zelda punched her-will she be fired?-I'm not doing shifts here alone it's too weird at night," said Caroline anxiously.

"Let's get her to the hospital wing-stay here and look after the students I'll solve this," said Minerva to Severus as Caroline decided to help.

Zelda threw a last glance at Severus and jogged back to Hogshead, Severus pursed his lips as he saw her running back to the Hogshead.

"It will be better—I'm sure your friend will be fine-as for Zelda she'll come around," said Remus standing close to Severus who nodded and looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry," he added to Remus apologetically, but Remus waved it off.

"Friends don't apologize!" smiled Remus as he and Dora bide him goodbye leaving him to think of the day's events. Today was a pathetic day, Severus really wished to follow Zelda and maybe he should have, but he decided to jog back to Hogshead as well, but something better shook his mind, he would try and save her job there, even though she didn't care much about it, he did and he very much needed her as close to him as possible, because the closer he was the lesser the sanity he would lose. He needed to make a few calls especially to his father—he would have to use his influences with Mr. Lumiere as well-but he knew Mr. Lumiere would understand seeing that his daughter was completely mental and that he knew that very well.

Zelda dashed to Hogshead, there were tears streaming down her face, but thankfully they weren't that visible under her spectacles. She cleared them and stopped sobbing before she entered the pub. She wasn't noticed by the huge crowd of students sitting and talking about something, Zelda decided to walk up the stairs and listen to what the kids were talking about.

"He's really back?" asked a third year.

"But how do we know that?" asked another fifth year.

"Because Dumbledore says," replied a voice in the heart of the crowd, Zelda recognized it to be Ron, this conversation was becoming interesting and it would obviously be important if the children had now started talking about Voldemort.

"Dumbledore says so because Potter says so-where the proof? -if Potter could tell us what actually happened that night with Diggory then-!" said the same fifth year who was arguing with Ron.

And then Harry got up a little furious as always, Zelda smiled as Hermione and Ron pulled him down.

"Look, if your here to know about Cedric then you might as well just clear off!" said Harry angrily.

"Harry!" hissed Hermione

"They think I'm some sort of a freak Hermione!" Harry hissed back.

"Is it true that you can conjure a patronus?" asked Luna Lovegood dreamily.

"Yes, I've seen it," said Hermione getting up.

"And he killed a Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office," said Ginny actively hoping from her seat.

"And—last year, he did see You-know-who come back," said Ron getting up as well, everyone was all ears now, no one dared to doubt Harry much, most of them were nodding. Though Zelda noticed the Chinese girl in the back looking at Harry full of admiration, his eyes too kept darting towards her at intervals.

"Listen-all this might sound great but it isn't!" said Harry shaking his head.

"He's just being modest," said Hermione smiling at the crowd.

"No, Hermione I'm not-all this sounds brilliant when you hear it-but you don't know what it's like-in school if you make a mistake it's alright you can try tomorrow but out there-when your seconds away from death-or seeing a friend get killed! You don't know what it's like-!" said Harry as he fell back into his seat.

"Your right Harry we don't and that's why we need you to help us fight—Vo—Vol—Voldemort!" said Hermione gulping as several in the crowd flinched at the word Harry looked at Hermione admirably.

"Alright then-everyone who wants to sign up for Dumbledore's army, needs to right down their names on this parchment—but this is a fair warning if this goes beyond or to anyone not a part of this parchment-to someone like Umbridge-there are consequences to be faced-" said Hermione.

"Dumbledore's army?" asked Fred.

"Yes, Umbridge thinks Dumbledore's making an army-and that's exactly what she's going to get," replied Ginny writing her name first on the parchment and walking onto the other side to sit next to Hermione.

A while later, most of the students had cleared out of the bar—Hermione smiled as she proudly read the names on the parchment.

"Hey, could we get some butter beer?" shouted Fred as Aberforth looked up at him and then continued cleaning to clean his glasses, grumbling something about stupid Weasley's ruining his day.

"Hmm...Maybe the bloke will sell me some fire-whiskey, what do you reckon?" Ron asked Fred snidely.

"Ron! You're a prefect!" exclaimed Hermione

"So!" he added indignantly, but quietly sat down again.

"We need to find a place to fit so many people," said Harry raising concern.

"How about the forest?" asked Fred and George together and then high fived each other.

"No, that's too risky," said Hermione,

"Common room?" asked Neville

"Too small," added Fred

"Great hall at night" piped Ron

"Ronald! Are you mad!" said Ginny.

"This is impossible," said Hermione looking at the blank marauders map.

Someone walked up to the group as their eyes went wide; Zelda pulled out her wand and stood over the group.

"We can explain," said Harry a little concerned.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," said Zelda pointing her wand at her creation, the map started to read. Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and lady Gryffindor would like to present the marauders map. Zelda flipped open the map and pointed to the third floor corridor leading to the transfiguration classroom and Gryffindor tower.

Harry didn't see anything but Zelda waved her wand and said something and the map started to draw a doorway in the wall.

"I think you'll find the room of requirement-helpful!" said Zelda winking at her nephew.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that," said Hermione jumping happily.

"Mischief managed," said Zelda wiping the map clean of all ink.

"How'd you know the incantations?" asked Fred and George awestruck.

"Because my dear boys the one called Gryffindor is right in front of you," she said smiling to the lot and then turned to return to her rooms, she wasn't afraid of losing her job anymore, because Umbridge had much more to worry about than her and even though she was worried about her nephew she knew that in the end he was James and Lily's son and if she tried to stopped him from risking it-he'd go on and risk it even more.

"Whoa! -you're dad, godfather and aunt were marauders-you're family would have been awesome!" said Fred proudly as he patted Harry on the back.

"It already is," said Harry smiling to himself.

AN/- do review guys it makes me feel good about myself and the story!


	23. Chapter 24

AN/- Here's everybody here's another chapter-enjoy!

Chapter 23

Zelda sat in Umbridge's office with Annabeth, a bandage over her nose, Caroline stood besides Zelda a little worried as Albus and Kingsley were talking to Umbridge in the other room, which was practically useless because whatever they said could be heard clearly by the three women in the next room.

"I'm sure there must be something you can do about such a lash out-what if tomorrow it is some student?" said Umbridge angrily.

"I'm sorry madam, but once placements are allotted to the aurors they cannot be messed with and besides I trust Zelda with my life-but I don't trust Ms. Lumiere there-My people are trained professionals it is obvious that if they are provoked, they have a right to react-everyone does," said Kingsley coolly.

"But think of the dangers she might put the students in-what if she lashes out at them?" snarled Umbridge again acting as if Zelda was some sort of vicious animal ready to strike if she got a chance.

"I really doubt that Dolores-and besides I think several students look up to her as a role model-you ought to have noticed that," smiled Albus.

"And besides the rest of the staff trust her way more than they trust the men you wish to appoint," added Albus calmly.

"Yes—but-" started Dolores but she was cut in mid-sentence as Zelda walked into the room they were standing in.

"Look-I don't want this to be an issue of any sort-so I don't mind another post as long as I can do my job without this 'glam crowd' strolling into my way," snapped Zelda, as Caroline and Annabeth walked into the room as well- both wanting to know what Zelda wanted to say, but each wanting different things.

"Wait till my father hears about this-he can get five like you kicked of the force in no time—you hear me!" snapped Annabeth as Kingsley's attention snapped from Annabeth to the door as Severus walked into the room closing the door behind him, he looked at Zelda and then towards Annabeth who looked at him and smiled, he returned a faint smile but also noticed Zelda turning away.

"As far as you are concerned Ms. Lumiere I would suggest that you keep your enormous trap shut!" said Zelda trying very hard to put up a smile, though her face looked like she was dying to punch her again.

"See!-she has a bad attitude problem-really your ministry is a disgrace with people like these working for you!-really they have werewolves for friends," spat Annabeth harshly.

"True," agreed Umbridge distastefully.

"I think this is a waste of my time madam, if you want to fire Ms. Evans—I'd suggest you'll have to fire me as well," said Kingsley bravely.

"Let us not get carried away Kingsley," said Dolores in her honey voice as Annabeth walked up to Severus and whispered something his ear as he smiled.

"I have orders from above ma'am, people who are way above the minister as well-they suggest that I carry on with my work and they wish you will too-and hope you will put such stupid happenings aside and not waste our time-we are busy people madam—myself and Evans, we don't need these jobs—we do them out of loyalty to our kind-we don't need your kind of hospitality-because if we are aurors it is to protect people like you and Ms. Lumiere and not ourselves-I'd suggest that it'd be better if we put such ridiculous findings behind us," said Kingsley addressing Umbridge as brusquely as possibly, Zelda smirked to herself as Caroline elbowed her sharply.

"Well-I -what do you think Severus?—you were present at the scene" said Umbridge obviously trying to build further resentment within the two.

Caroline noticed Severus looking oddly at her father and he too gave him the look that said lie for now—.

"I agree, with Ms. Lumiere I think Ms. Evans needs to take control of her temperament," said Severus unpleasantly making Zelda's smirk fall like a glass house.

"And how does this help?" asked Kingsley annoyed as Umbridge smiled oddly and Kingsley shook his head.

"I'm sorry madam but I believe the ministry asked you to help my aurors out , not control them-I think I will give them the order now-Evans, Dumbledore, I think you resume your shifts from now-but a word before that-" said Kingsley finishing quickly as he walked out of the room with the two women.

"I can't believe this-this is absolutely unfair isn't it Sev?" said Annabeth coiling herself around Severus's arm as Severus didn't even acknowledge the people who left the room.

"I shall see you for dinner professor, do join us Ms. Lumiere—Severus I need a word about those supplies," said Albus as he walked out of the room followed by Severus.

"Good job," whispered Albus as they both continued to walk further.

"Why do we need Annabeth anyway, sir?" asked Severus a little annoyed.

"The Lumiere family owns Slytherine's locket-" said Albus as softly as possible.

"You mean-" started Severus but Albus finished his sentence.

"The horcrux, we been looking for," finished Albus smiling as they walked towards the great hall.

"Do we know where the diadem is?" asked Severus recalling that the necklace wasn't the only one left, Albus shook his head as Severus gave him a disappointed look.

They were walking towards the dungeons to discuss a plan for capturing the horcrux and as they passed the entrance hall they saw Kingsley talking to Zelda, Caroline was missing, Kingsley was cracking some stupid jokes to make her laugh. Severus stopped to look at her, he longed for her, but what was he to do-possibly an explanation would help. But Severus didn't know what he was thinking when he did this-it was weird something like the muggles called Déjà Vu. He remembered walking up to Zelda just like this in their fourth year when he had had that fight with her over killing her cat Rook during transfiguration, it was the same the very same stupid fight that had been the beginning of their hateful relationship, the only difference was that it was James last time and this time it was Kingsley. Severus still remembered it so well,

"Zelda- I'm sorry-," he said ruefully.

"Go away Snape, I don't want to talk to you,"

"But—let me explain—it was an accident,"

"You killed Rook! What do you want me to forgive you so easily?"

"Well-it was just a cat,"

"You're such a git!"

"But I-"

"Get lost Snape can't you see she doesn't want to talk to you!" James had said rudely trying to act protective.

"I wasn't talking to you Potter,"

"Zelda-come on let him explain," Lily had come up.

"Didn't you hear James-get lost-Snivellus!" she had said and stalked off sulking as James smirked and the dreadful name had haunted him his entire life. But Severus knew better, he had changed since then-Zelda had changed since then-there was no Potter and he had a new confidence building in him as he approached her, little did he know that the consequences of his statements would have such abysmal results.

"Zelda-I-I—can I have a word?" he asked pulling her away from Kingsley, anger still very prominent on her face. She didn't want to look at him, but he smiled-possibly the biggest mistake he could ever make then.

"Zelda-" he started but she looked at him awfully, it was as if she felt he found mirth in the situation in front of them.

"I have never been insulted so badly in my life-what the hell do you think of yourself-you insult me and now you're laughing-you know what-your pathetic-you and your little whore of a friend can go- ," she finished shaking her head waking away.

"No—wait-I'm not laughing-Zelda, you don't understand!" he said a little annoyed, why wasn't she listening to him?

"There is nothing left to understand-" she said snapping.

"You're making a scene," he said sharply as Caroline and Padfoot walked into the entrance hall to join Kingsley and Dumbledore, all of them looking at the couple in the corner.

"Really-you think I'm making a scene!" snapped Zelda.

"Why won't you let me explain?" he asked angrily.

"Fine. Explain then-!" she said roughly, her voice stuck in her throat as she tried to gulp her emotions, but nothing came out as Severus looked at her and shook his head in annoyance. It had started snowing again the Halloween feast was about to start in some time and students were already starting to walk into the great hall all looking at the group in the entrance hall as they passed them.

"You know what you still are the snarky bastard you were- Merlin knows what you want from me Severus-but you know what I don't have the patience for you anymore-so, I don't care what you do with your self-centred life or Annabeth's for that matter-I don't have any more energy to let you go screwing around with mine-because I have much more on my head than you can possibly imagine," she finished and thundered off not even acknowledging Kingsley or anyone, as she left everyone standing there looking at Severus with pity.

Severus didn't care what people thought about him, he didn't care who saw this episode, it didn't matter, the only thing he was depressed about was Zelda's reaction to the whole situation. He thought she would have listened, he thought that even though she pretended, she cared, but he released now that she wasn't pretending, she just really didn't care, she didn't like him then and she doesn't like him now either, nothing had changed, not him, not her and not even the situation that had brought out the worst in the both of them.

"Aren't we settling down for the feast?" asked Umbridge as she walked into the entrance hall in her hideous pink cardigan Annabeth behind her smirking, it was obvious that they had seen what had happened and possibly even heard everything Severus and Zelda had to say to each other.

"Come on Sev," said Annabeth pulling Severus into a hug as he slipped from her grasp with ease.

"Excuse me," said Severus walking back into the castle, towards the dungeons, towards solitude

Two months later

December had always been anticipated by the students at Hogwarts but the atmosphere at Hogwarts wasn't the best at all, no one seemed to be in holiday spirit and with teachers giving them holiday homework everyone was as happy as the cancellation of summer break forever. Even Fred and George's pranks were sad and not up to mark and with the events happening at Hogwarts after Trelawney's probation and Firenze the centaurs entrance into the staff, everything had gone from bad to worse.

Harry walked past the frozen lake as some first years where skating over it, he had just returned early from Hogsmeade where he had met his aunt, she seemed to be in very depressed and foul moods ever since Halloween and she wouldn't tell Harry why, thought she did feel much warmer when she talked about the DA with him. He was pleased to help her out but he wanted to know why she had gone cold all of a sudden, why was she so depressed and annoyed at things, she wasn't supposed to be the sourpuss.

Harry was in his own thoughts when he dashed into someone he fell on the ground and his specs flew onto the ground somewhere.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going-" he said scrambling around from his specs when the person he had dashed into handed him his specs. Harry put his glasses on and found Cho smiling in front of him and he instantly forgot what he was thinking about.

"Cho—Hi!" he grinned.

"You need to be more careful Harry," she smiled sadly.

"Yea-Sorry!" he said muttering to himself, as they stood there in silence for a few minutes, after which Cho broke the silence.

"Harry-you're really brave for what you're doing," she said smiling as he looked at her closely.

"No—I'm not really," he said shaking his head.

"I think you are—I believe in you," she said leaning closer as he leaned in too and sealed the gap between them and for a minute, for one wonderful minute he absolutely forgot everything that was troubling him, he forgot who he was and why he was being kissed by the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts all he could remember was that he was going to have a very good vacation next week little did he know what was waiting for him that night would turn all his dreams into nightmares.

AN/- hey that was chapter 23 lots coming up.

if you're wondering if Severus and Zelda are ever going to get together-wait and watch it's going to happen soon. Hope you'll review and I hope you guys are enjoying my story keep me posted, would like to know what you think about it.

-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC-SSOC


	24. Chapter 25

AN/- hello-i know that this a very late update but anyways here it is enjoy and hope you'll review as well.

Chapter 24

He was in that place again, that door, those tiles-but today he went through the door he saw beyond it, why was he so short? Was he a worm why was he crawling on the floor-so snake like. Those tiles threw a reflection back at him, his reflection, he was the snake! But that was impossible-this was a dream, just a stupid dream. He went further, passing those blue spheres with what looked like gas in them. He could see a small light at the end, he knew it was coming from a wand, he slithered further, the back of a wizard came into view, he was balding, yet red hair could be seen on the back of his scalp-he looked exactly like Ron's father-No! It was Ron's father, he was holding up a sphere a chit in his hand that read 91. He didn't know why but he felt an urge to attack, to kill and he did attack, the man fell bleeding and gasping. He didn't understand what was happening but the next thing he knew he was out of the doorway, Mr. Weasley and the spheres left behind, Voldemort's face in front of him, laughing while he heard the woman scream-his mother, he had to help her! His mother was screaming.

"No!"

"Harry! Wake up! Wake up!" said Ron slapping Harry awake as Harry jerked awake, he was sweating and just as Ron went to sit next to him Harry vomited on the side of the bed.

"You alright mate?" asked Ron offering Harry a glass of water as he threw a quick glance at Neville that said 'go call McGonagall'

"Ron! Your dad! Your dad's in trouble!" said Harry desperately, he looked like a madman, Seamus and Dean looked at him horrified.

"No mate, my dad's at home," said Ron smiling reassuringly.

"No! He was attacked, Voldemort's snake! Me -I-he's in trouble Ron we've got to do something," said Harry shouting frightened out of his own wits.

"What's wrong Potter? Longbottom says you're ill!" said Minerva crossing the room towards Harry as she tried to check his temperature.

This is what he needed a person from the order, but he didn't want her to fuss over him, they had to save Mr. Weasley before the snake could do more harm.

"Potter!" said Minerva a little worried looking at him as though he had gone mad.

"Professor, Ron's father is at the ministry in a room with blue crystal like things and he's injured—terribly, we've got to help him," said Harry jumping out of bed.

"It's just a dream Harry," she said softly trying to soothe him but he was too hyper.

"No! Please you've got to believe me," said Harry begging, as Minerva shook her head.

"Are you sure?" she asked sceptically, as Harry nodded his head fanatically.

"Alright, Weasley wake your brothers and sister and Ms. Granger and meet me and Potter in Professor Dumbledore's office-Longbottom help Weasley out! Come on Potter!" said McGonagall taking charge as she helped Harry up and out of the tower in no time.

Harry followed McGonagall quietly as some of the portraits opened their eyes to see where the light was coming from. McGonagall led him towards the spiral staircase that went up to Dumbledore's office.

"Mint jellies," she said a little disgusted at her husband's choice for a password, she and Harry both got onto the staircase but didn't wait from it to deliver them, they climbed it themselves and Minerva knocked on the large oak doors urgently.

"Enter," said Dumbledore from inside, as Minerva and Harry walked in. Albus wasn't expecting a late night visit from his wife and especially not from his wife and a deranged looking Harry.

The Weasleys followed by Hermione Granger were the next to walk into his office.

"Ron! It's impolite to not knock," snapped Hermione but the Weasleys didn't care they wanted to know what was up with Harry and whether or not their father had been in some horrifying attack.

"Well-?" asked Albus lifting his eyebrows.

"Mr. Potter says he saw Arthur Weasley get hurt on duty-,"finished Minerva still sceptically as to whether bringing Harry to Albus was the best thing to do at that moment.

"Sir-!" began Harry he knew Dumbledore would believe him, he knew Dumbledore would understand-would know what was wrong with him, why he was feeling what he was-unbearable anger.

"Everard, Arthur was on duty in the ministry make sure the right people find him," said Dumbledore swiftly moving from one end of the room to the other.

"Sir-" said Harry a bit louder this time.

"Phineus, go back to your portrait in Grimmauld place and inform Molly Weasley about this-I have feeling she already knows with that magnificent clock of her-also mention that her children, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter will be arriving there soon by portkey," said Albus as he turned to cross the room once again, trying his best to ignore Harry's glares and from the corner of his eye he saw it, he saw the boy twist his neck-so much like-

"Look at me!" shouted Harry his anger taking the best of him, as Dumbledore turned to look at him, Harry's eyes which had gotten a hint of darkness in them changed back to normal as he realized what he had said, everyone was looking at him but he didn't care he just wanted to know.

"What's happening to me?" asked Harry desperation evident in his voice.

"You called for me headmaster?" asked Snape walking into the room, his voice a little concerned he was still in a Grey T-shirt and dark blue pajamas with a green robe over them.

"Ah—yes Severus—I don't think we can wait till end of this year-it must be done during the beginning of the new term-it's for the best," said Dumbledore his eyes not leaving Harry as Harry glared at the ground while Snape's attention turned from Dumbledore to Harry.

"Also I'd like for you to take these children to Grimmauld place now-Merlin knows they need to be home," said Dumbledore as Severus nodded and turned to the youngsters.

"Meet me at the entrance in ten minutes-muggle clothing-Granger—Weasley wear your badges and tell anyone who catches you that you have detention with me!-is that understood?" he said briefing them with the plan as they nodded; he took a charmed book which Albus handed out to him-that would be their portkey to Grimmauld place. They nodded and dashed back to their dormitory with McGonagall escorting them. They had ten minutes to pack and leave they needed to hurry.

Severus walked back to his rooms and changed into muggle clothing, he wore plain blue jeans and a black t-shirt, he pocketed his wand and picked up a Grey sweat shirt and the portkey as he walked back hurriedly towards the entrance hall, the lot was already waiting for him there, they needed to be fast and swift, they needed to reach Hogsmeade within five minutes which was obviously impossible and they could hear a faded clicking of heels walking towards them as it grew louder Severus recognized them to belong to Annabeth who had occupied the castle ever since Halloween. Most of the students hated her and all of the students there hated her more than any others in the whole school-well apart from Ron because he was too reluctant to believe that Annabeth Lumiere was pure evil and nothing else.

"Shit-hide!" he muttered pulling the hair out of his face as everybody looked at him a little scared.

"We'll go through to the Whomping Willow-you can meet as at the other end," said Fred quickly as Severus shook his head, but Hermione shook her head a little worried.

"Find Caroline and tell her about the portkey," said Severus quickly thrusting the book into Hermione's hand as she nodded responsibly.

"-But only four people can get in at once," said Hermione hurriedly as everyone ran towards the willow in the darkness when they saw Annabeth come into view.

"Harry-!" shouted Hermione pulling him but he got out of her grasp and put his invisibility cloak on, he would stay behind-and besides he was in no rush to get news about Mr. Weasley besides it was his family who needed to be there the most than Harry or anyone else, so he'd wait if he could help it.

"Sev-!" smiled Annabeth walking up to Severus and Harry who was obviously invisible to her.

Harry hadn't seen her so close before, she treated most of the students like shit and didn't care to see where she was stepping, she was rude, mean and snobby and so Harry preferred staying out of her way, but now that she was standing so close to him he noticed something very strange. He could hear some sort of beating coming from her cleavage, it was like a heart beat but he knew it wasn't coming from her inside-did she even have a heart? And then Harry saw a gleaming necklace around her neck-didn't her father own a fashion industry than why was she wearing some tacky old necklace? wondered Harry. But when Harry looked at it closely he realized that he had seen the necklace somewhere, he just couldn't remember where-it was an emerald locket very beautiful if you were an antique lover-there was a black snake on the insides of the big emerald that made most of the top of the locket.

"Why is that locket beating-where the hell have I seen it?" thought Harry to himself, but he was quickly shaken out of his trance when Annabeth moved to come closer to Snape.

"Where are you going?" she asked a different smile plastered on her face, Snape looked at her thoughtfully and answered.

"For a jog," he said sarcastically.

"All the way to Grimmauld place," winked Annabeth smiling shrewdly.

"How-" said Severus dumbstruck, what was going on?

"I know one of the Weasley's was attacked I spoke to Dumbledore you know-and I think you can come out from under there Mr. Potter," smiled Annabeth looking at Harry interestingly, Harry slowly pulled of his cloak and looked at her with a similar expression that Severus had-they were both utterly confused.

"Dumbledore's asked me to accompany the two of you back to London," said Annabeth handing Severus a chit with 12 Grimmauld place scribbled on it in Dumbledore's handwriting.

"And-don't worry Aunt Dolores doesn't have a clue," she said smiling as she walked ahead, Harry looked at Snape who was still a bit confused.

"Come on-or must we wait for the moss to grow," said Annabeth giggling.

"Is she under the imperious?" Harry whispered to Snape as they followed Annabeth into Hogsmeade, Severus shrugged slightly as they two of them tried to figure out what was up with her.

Hogsmeade was perfect for aparation as the roads were dark and deserted; there were a fair few street lights illuminating corners of the road but nothing more, even the windows of the usually cheery and welcoming shops were shut as if they hadn't been opened in years.

"Grab my arm-" Severus told Harry urgently as Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Annabeth disappear in front of him with a loud pop. Harry regained his composure and did what he was told, he felt a familiar hook on his navel but this feeling was different, it felt as if he was being twisted and turned into several tiny minuscule particles all turning and jumbled up at the same time but before he knew it he was standing there next to Snape outside Grimmauld Place. He had a very strong urge to vomit again but it washed over him in a few seconds.

"Go on-" said Severus holding the door open for Harry as they stepped inside the house, just to find Annabeth smiling next to Dumbledore waiting for them in the kitchen where everyone including the children sat around the table for the meeting, only person missing was Zelda.

Harry and Severus were the last to walk into the meeting everyone was already seated and their heads turned when they saw the two walk inside. Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione while Severus sat next to Remus.

"I'm glad we are all here right now-I hope we can welcome our newest member Ms. Annabeth Lumiere into our fold-she made the unforgettable promise that her input into order activities will be strictly for her mind alone-I believe I can trust her-and I hope I can trust you to show her around the order activities as well," finished Albus as Annabeth beamed as she received some dull claps—mostly from Ron.

Suddenly, the fireplace burst to life and Zelda and Molly Weasley walked out cleaning the ash of their robes, Zelda stopped abruptly as she saw Annabeth's face beaming at the crowd but Molly seemed delighted.

"He's going to be-fine-are we having another addition?" asked Molly smiling cheerfully, while Zelda took a seat next to Caroline, refusing to look at either Severus or Annabeth.

"Any other news?" asked Albus looking at Zelda expectantly.

"Nothing-it's safe for now-but I can't guarantee the spell will last for more than a month," replied Zelda in a rather bored fashion as Albus nodded to what she was saying.

"What-what is protected?" asked Annabeth sitting down next to Severus, her curiosity at its peak.

"I'll explain that later—for now I think we all need some rest-," said Albus smiling as he turned to floo to Hogshead.

"Where am I to lodge?" asked Annabeth snootily looking around the kitchen.

"Oh! I'm sure Zelda won't mind moving in with Severus you could take her room," said Albus looking at Zelda, who frowned at him angrily.

"Oh! I don't want to be a burden," said Annabeth battering her eyelashes.

"Oh! It's no trouble at all-after all I'm sure after such a hard night they'd want to be with each other," said Albus knowingly which brought several giggles around the room-he looked at them with mirth.

"It's fine-besides I have some business to attend to," said Zelda through gritted as she threw Albus several death glares.

"Brilliant then-aren't you the sweetest," said Annabeth coyly as Zelda shot up from her chair and walked up to the floo.

Harry noticed her throwing floo powder as the green flames rose around her again, her eyes darted towards Snape who was intently looking at her but within another blink of his eyes she was gone.


	25. Chapter 26

AN/- hey everybody, how is the new year treating you-my start sucks- all the crash dieting and exercise is killing me—so if I don't die by a heart attack I will surely die trying not to get one-well anyways I need to get back to my vegetable stock soup and toast-trust me don't try it at home if you're not desperate like me. Anyways you don't have to care about all that go on and read this and review

Disclaimer- JKR-so funny, that reminds me of JFK-anyways she's the boss of the real thing-this is just the way I see it. =p

Chapter 25

There was another week till Christmas and 12 Grimmauld Place had already been decorated with every possible Christmas decoration that the inmates of the house could charm or transfigure. In addition to the holiday spirit, Mr. Weasley had been discharged from Mungo's a day ago and so everyone had decided to place their thinking caps aside and join in the Christmas cheer. Every night, dinner had become a feast where people laughed and made merry. It brought a new hope to Sirius, he had never seen people celebrate like an after war scenario-he wasn't there to see it and Azkaban hardly offered a front row seat in a joy ride.

His eyes shifted to his wife wondering and thanking his stars for her loyalty to him, he loved her so much and he was pleased to know that she reciprocated the same, but he knew that she shared half his pain, with him being in Azkaban most of their 'married' life they hadn't had time for each other as man and wife at all. Caroline looked back at him, she slowly lowered herself into his lap and kissed him softly.

"What's up?" she asked, she had noticed him looking at her since the past few minutes.

"This is nice isn't it-," he asked softly smiling at her as she nodded.

"Merlin, I missed you Siri!" she said a little moan escaping her as he joint their foreheads.

"I missed you to Carol" he said kissing her passionately, pulling her closer.

Harry's eyes scanned the room, these parties weren't supposed to be happening, they were supposed to be devising plans against Voldemort and yet they were celebrating like it was all over. It wasn't! But when his eyes found his godfather and Caroline snuggled into each other, his thoughts softened, maybe it was good to celebrate-maybe now was the best time to celebrate! After all who knew what tomorrow would bring. He smiled turning his eyes away from them and moved to the other corner of the room. He found Severus sitting there alone turning an empty glass around on the table, it was obvious that he was bored and probably a bit disturbed, but the funny thing that Harry noticed was when Annabeth walked up to him and started talking about something only she found funny, Severus didn't even acknowledge her presence because every time he heard some woman laugh his eyes found some sort of spark and darted around the room and towards the fireplace as if waiting for someone to pop out of it.

Harry knew that Snape loved Zelda and he would bet all his galleons in his account that she loved him back, but what Harry didn't understand was that if Snape really did like Zelda so much, than why did he not tell her. "You couldn't tell Cho either!" said his head but he shook that thought out, they weren't like him and Cho they were more like an older version of Ron and Hermione, they fought but in the end they knew that they loved each other and they'd rather die fighting with each other than be married to someone else,-well at least Harry knew it was that way.

"Bed time," announced Mrs. Weasley clearing the living room of the empty glasses and mugs with a flick of her wand as the children lifted themselves of their behinds and walked up still laughing at some odd jocks that the twins had cracked, but in the middle of all this Harry could hear the adults talking.

"Wasn't Zelda supposed to be back by now?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a whisper.

"Yes, I suppose so," replied Carol getting off Sirius, who reluctantly let go of her.

"I guess it isn't that easy to find such a thing," said Sirius clearing his throat.

"Hmm...do you think she must have found it by now?" asked Tonks a little worried.

"It's Zelda we're talking about-wherever she is-she'll live," barked Moody laughing a little tipsy with all the fire whiskey down his system.

"I wouldn't be so sure, she hasn't been herself lately," said Carol looking at Severus who looked away instantly.

"She'll find it-I trust her," said Remus smiling as everyone agreed to his statement.

"I don't know why they even bother-what is she some sort of princess?" asked Annabeth snidely, but her remark could only be heard by Severus and oddly by Harry.

"Bedtime!" shouted Mrs. Weasley again frowning as she tried chasing the twins and Harry to their bedrooms.

Next morning

Zelda didn't know what mess she had gotten herself into this time, but it was alright now-it would be alright, she had found the diadem-the bloody diadem and she was going home now. She was dirty from head to toe, she hadn't slept properly for a whole week and now she'd be able to rest her head on a pillow and not a rock. But it hadn't been easy, fighting the inferi, getting through force fields, she had put all her life experience to test and gotten through it, she knew she could do it and she was pleased that she had accomplished the task assigned to her, it made her feel a cut above the rest, but she knew Dumbledore hadn't sent her on the mission because of that there was some different reason that he had sent her away from London, there was something cooking back at home and she knew it, she just hoped that it would be over by now, because she knew her mission was over and done with.

Grimmauld place

"I see you understand the plan then?" said Albus as Severus nodded over his bowl of cereal

Everyone was sitting around the table jabbering about how excited they were for Christmas next week as they dug into their pancakes, Minerva had come over for breakfast today and even Krecher the house elf seemed merrier than anyone had ever seen him, which obviously meant that he had found something and hidden it in his 'secret' place. But no one expected the main door to open and therefore no one noticed Zelda walk in, climb the stairs and open the door to the rooms she now shared with Severus.

Zelda looked around to see whether he was in the room or not, he wasn't there but she had a feeling that he had been confined in this room for a really long time, because every where she stepped she found parchment, some with diagrams of a some sort of pendent on them, some scribbled with orders for potions ingredients and several empty mugs of tea with used teabags sitting in them lay over the parchments staining some. She placed her bag carefully on the bed and removed the Gryffindor's sword along with Ravenclaw's diadem, it felt weird to be holding those objects because one had only heard stories of these objects, Zelda had got to touch them, she had got to 'save' them. Maybe that would make a tale of her own someday, she quickly put the objects back in her bag that said 'Auror in town' and charmed it shut, she didn't want people touching her loot while she went for a shower.

She entered the bathroom, which had been used before her, because the floor was still wet and she could get a very distinct scent of cologne mixed with aftershave or what seemed to be a very obvious old spice fragrance. She showered quickly and walked out of the bathroom her hair still wet but she dried it with her wand. She quickly wrapped the diadem and the sword in a box and covered it with gift paper, she found it quite funny actually and the weird ways Dumbledore thought off presentation and hiding things made her laugh in her head. She lifted the box and walked down the staircase were she crashed into the twins.

"Mrs. Snape!" they grinned together as she rolled her eyes and glared at them, but Fred helped her up.

"We hear you were on a secret mission-what's in the box?" smiled George cheekily.

"Nothing that concerns you two!" she said smiling back at them.

"Really now-wouldn't it be nice if you just told us?" they chorused.

"It's a gift for the headmaster," replied Zelda smirking because she knew that the twins knew that it wasn't a real gift at all.

"Liar," they chorused their eyes shrinking to slits.

"See you-" she said smiling as she went down the steps.

"We're sure you'll be welcomed a hero Mrs. Snape!" they chorused again laughing as Zelda threw them another dirty look for calling her Mrs. Snape.

Zelda entered the kitchen where breakfast seemed to have just ended, she entered the room and handed Dumbledore the parcel. Albus looked at her expectantly.

"It's done," she replied smiling.

"Aunt Zel!" shouted Harry running to crush her into a hug.

"How are you buddy?" she asked returning the hug.

"Never better," he replied smiling and letting go of her as Sirius was next in line to give her a rib crushing hug followed by Caroline.

"Do sit down-I doubt you got to eat much," smiled Mrs. Weasley as Zelda bowed a thank you sitting down next to Remus who helped serve Zelda.

Hermione entered the room hurriedly and whispered something into Harry's ears who told Ron something and they all dashed up to the library in a hurry. Once outside Hermione asked Harry to put his cloak on the three of them. They entered the library; the library was a huge circular room, the sides of which were all covered with large bookshelves, with dusty and possibly unused books on them. In the heart of the room was a long table with chairs, the table was similar to the one in the kitchen but it was longer.

Harry noticed the reason Hermione had asked to be hidden was that Snape was sitting in the -library his head low into the parchment that he was scribbling on, Harry wanted to read what Snape was writing but he got pulled along with his friends as Hermione lead them to a bookshelf in the corner and unnoticeably pulled a book under the robe. She opened the book to page 345 and asked Harry to read-

_The Slytherine's locket_

_Not yet proven to have existed, the Slytherine's locket like the sword of Godric Gryffindor was one of the many treasure of the four founders of the Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. The locket is myth-logically known to have an emerald on its front with the alphabet 'S' engraved inside the gem in such a way that the 'S' to the opposite person looks like a snake-the very same symbol of Salazar Slytherine and his house. _

_This locket however is generally termed to be a myth because it has never been seen, heard or talked about largely in comparison to the other treasures of the four founders like Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Helga Hufflepuff's cup and Godric Gryffindor's sword._

_The only thing known to wizard kind about this mystical piece of treasure is that it is said to have magical powers, dark powers that none of us can really hear off or as divination will have it dream off..._

"Isn't this the same thing you saw around her neck?" asked Hermione worriedly as Harry nodded vigorously and just as they were going to walk out and tell the others about their new discovery, the very person they were worried about walked in, her heals clicked on the wooden floor as she walked towards Snape and sat down next to him, the locket out and gleaming on her black sweater.

Severus looked up to see her. Annabeth smiled at him as she pulled the parchment he was writing on towards her.

"Writing to your mum?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes, I need to explain as to why I'm not in France for Christmas," he replied lightly. The trio noticed Snape's shoulders ease a bit as he rocked his chair up and down with his feet.

"It would have been so much better with family-I miss my dad too," replied Annabeth sitting up on top of the table, Severus smiled; he didn't know what to say to that, he was pathetic at consoling people.

"Sev!" she said softly clearing his face of hair as he backed a bit, he really didn't know what to react to that she was being overtly seductive and he didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

"Yea-?" he said lightly.

"I love you," she said in all innocence as Severus chuckled shaking his head.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing and nor could Ron-what did the chic's find so hot about Snape? He was a total git! No one liked gits-did they need to be gits to get a girl?

"What-!" came a late response from Ron as Hermione gave him a terrible look and a hit in the stomach as they continued to eavesdrop on Snape and Annabeth's conversation.

"I'm married Annabeth," he replied pushing his chair behind.

"To someone you don't love," she sniffed, twirling a loose hair around her finger.

"I wouldn't want to put it that way," he replied sharply ignoring her sniffs.

"Fine then!—really Sev—she hates you-and I have absolutely no idea as to what you see in her anyways," she said adamant to let go of the topic.

"—Why can't you see the same in me?" she added battering her eyelashes.

"Because you're not her" he said trying to put it as simply as possible.

"I don't need to be like her-I got much more than she can ever offer," she said sitting up straight.

"We've had our shot Ann-this is ridiculous" he said a little annoyed.

"But—I love you" she repeated stubbornly.

"And I don't-and nor do you" he said rolling his eyes.

"Which makes me want you more?" she said seductively.

"Really?-Ann are you sure it's not my bank balance that you want?" he said sternly a short smile on his face.

"Oh—shut up!" she said jumping on him her mouth crashing into his, Severus tried to push her off him but she was tactful and experienced in so many ways that instead of falling off him she slid deeper into the chair and into his lap pressing herself against him in every possible way as the trio looked on shocked as to what they were seeing, but what came after that tensed up the situation even more.

It was the last place Zelda would have ever come looking for them- but she knew Hermione would have forced the boys into some holiday homework for which they needed reference. But she had never thought she'd ever see what she saw, it was as if she was eating his face off.

"No-bloody hell- no!" whispered Harry as Severus finally managed to push Annabeth off him and his eyes darted to the door, he shook his head trying to deny what had happened—of course it had but what was he supposed to do?

"Right—sorry—I was just—never mind," she said slamming the door behind her furiously.

"No! Zelda wait-" he ran behind her leaving Annabeth smirking on the table re-doing her lipstick.

"Bloody hell," said Ron oddly, he didn't know how to react, his response was jumbled up, but Hermione like always was the only one observant enough to know what had actually happened, while the boys had paid attention to Annabeth's mouth and cleavage, Hermione had seen Severus's hands in the whole ordeal.

"-Merlin, cant you two see?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh! We saw everything—it's not Snape's fault, we've got to tell my aunt," said Harry.

"True-but also observe that Snape was way ahead of us-Annabeth's missing her locket and she doesn't even know it," smiled Hermione as Ron and Harry turned to look at Annabeth and noticed what Hermione had seen along with much more but they noticed the missing locket as well.

"Come on," said as Harry as he and the other two left Annabeth there all alone in the library.


	26. Chapter 27

Let me decrease your anticipation-doesn't happen in this chapter. Sorry! Hope you love Zelda as much as I do-I can't get enough of her.

Disclaimer- don't own nothing except Zelda-bloody hell I love my characters

Credits and thanks- to Nayantara Thomas and her brilliant baking skills-thanks for sticking with me and Zelda since forever and not laughing when I came running to you with my Oooos! And doubts-love you Nayan!

every one who has reviewed and read my story so far-its gonna end with some more chapters i don't no how many but soon-anyways hope you'll read and review

Chapter 26

Zelda marched to the kitchen followed by quick footsteps coming from Severus behind her, running to get hold of her.

"What's happening?-Whose screaming?" asked Tonks poking her head out of the living room as the kitchen door banged shut and opened and banged again waking up a few portraits.

"Zelda's having her fit again is she?" asked Sirius annoyed as he and Caroline returned to the living room after closing the curtains on most of the wake portraits.

Harry who was running to the kitchen under his cloak followed by Hermione and Ron, dashed into Sirius both landing on the ground but Harry swiftly got up and was ready to run down towards the kitchen, his cloak on the floor, when Sirius caught hold of the neck of his grey jumper.

"Whoa! Why do I have a feeling that you guys know something we don't?" asked Sirius

"Aunt Zel saw Snape kiss Annabeth but she doesn't know why-we need to tell her," said Harry quickly trying to escape his godfather's grasp.

"Snape kissed Annabeth?-why that little-" thundered Sirius madly, we wouldn't stand for this, he'd beat the shit out of Snape-he knew Snape wouldn't be perfect for Zelda-he knew it-but Caroline kept insisting and now it was all back to ground zero-Sirius would beat the shit out of Severus! Yes he would.

"No!—Harry explain completely," said Caroline taking charge

"He doesn't need to explain," said Sirius throwing some floo powder into the fireplace and connecting the living room to the kitchen.

"Won't they notice?" asked Remus who was sitting in the living room along with Tonks.

"They will if you don't shut up," snapped Sirius as Remus made a face and looked into the fire place which gave a picture of what was happening in the kitchen.

Zelda opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and poured herself a mug.

"Zelda listen to me-" huffed Severus as he pulled out his hand from his pocket pushing something in. Zelda calmly lifted the mug to her face and turned to look at him.

"It isn't what you think it is," he said gulping slightly, the calm look on her face didn't mean well and he knew it.

"How do you know what I think?" she asked bluntly.

"I-" he started but looked at his feet, she wasn't thinking what he thought she was-then what was she thinking. But Severus was absolutely right she was thinking what he thought she was, she was just too tuff to show it.

"Come on Zelda give me a chance to explain-" he began calmly.

"Really-" she scoffed.

"I thought we agreed to this mutually," she added as he looked at her a bit baffled, what was she talking about?

"Severus-you as well as I know that this marriage has no foundations at all-you should know better- just because I signed on that paper and met your parents doesn't make me your wife," she snapped.

"I didn't kiss her," he said feebly.

"Your love life doesn't concern me at all-," she replied looking sharply into his eyes, but she quickly turned away.

"It's a free country—you kiss whoever the hell you like-go shag a tree for all I care," she said indignantly taking big sips from the mug.

"Alright then!" said Severus his temper flaring.

"Brilliant!" she shouted back getting off the counter she was sitting on.

"I guess, you don't what to listen to reason," he snapped.

"Go on-who is stopping you?" she asked mockingly daring him to say her name.

"She had the horcrux," said Severus simply but anger very evident in his voice.

"Oh! And is that why you kissed her?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes-" he said thanking his stars that she understood but he was obviously wrong.

"But I though you said you didn't!" she said disgustedly.

He knew she had trapped him very tactfully, why was it that every time he spoke to her that he got confused, and messed up what he was supposed to handle extremely well, he felt pathetic in front of her, maybe he needed to go home for Christmas-loosen up a bit, but he wouldn't leave without a last shot at this.

"No-you don't understand-" he started as she walked towards the door.

"I don't have time for this," she said walking towards the door.

"But, you don't understand-!" he snapped grabbing hold of her hand, his anger taking the best of him.

"Let— go— of— my hand— Snape—," she said looking wildly at him.

"Not unless you listen to me," he said stubbornly.

"Let go!" she repeated again.

"No!" he said tightening his grip around her hand and then his face was covered in fire whiskey which dripped onto his shirt and all over his sweater. He let go of Zelda, she glared at him strangely, as she tried to regain her composure. He wasn't angry anymore, just disappointed as he looked at her sadly, she gulped as if telling him to look away, but he didn't, he was looking for something in her eyes, as if searching for something he knew was hidden behind her cold self-something he lost so many years ago—something he wanted back-and its time he regained it, but she wasn't ready to give it back, he had to earn it—he had to earn her trust back. But he knew something like this would only decrease it further-he knew she'd never forgive him for calling her what he had-Lily had because it hadn't been meant for her, it had been meant for Zelda. She knew it—he knew it and she was never going to forgive him-never going to trust him like she did-never.

"I wish you'd trust me," he muttered looking at her as she tensed up again.

"You never deserved my trust! Never-I'd been a fool trusting you once-and I refuse to do it again," snapped Zelda as she turned and walked out of the room and towards the living room, leaving Severus disappointedly staring at the spot where she had stood, still soaking wet and thinking of leaving that very same night.

Eileen was hanging tinsel on the tree, while her husband was writing out postcards to their friends, when they heard a knock at the main door.

"Would you mind?" Marcus asked his wife politely as she smiled and shook her head and walked to the door to answer it.

She opened it and looked around and then Annabeth's grinning face came into view as Annabeth walked onto the porch of the villa.

"Aunty Eileen-how are you?" said Annabeth chirpily kissing each side of Eileen's face, but Eileen didn't bother much with her as she saw Severus walk gloomily onto the porch, she slowly walked up to him and searched the road for another visitor but she was disappointed to notice that the road was dark and empty.

"Severus!—what happened? I thought you weren't going to make it for Christmas," she whispered hugging her son close to her heart.

"I changed my mind-if that's alright?" asked Severus his voice sad.

"It's your house my boy!" smiled Marcus coming out to hug Severus, who flashed him a small smile and walked into the house.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," smiled Annabeth as she crossed the road to knock on her own door.

"Why do I find something missing?" asked Marcus slowly as his wife turned to him with an expression similar to his.

"Yes-I have a similar feeling," said Eileen as she walked up to her son's room and knocked on his door carefully.

"Yea!" answered Severus.

"Sev, where is Zelda?" asked Eileen.

"She-she had work to do," lied Severus

"I thought aurors got Christmas break off," asked Eileen carefully.

"Yes, well she had order work," replied Severus sharply.

"Merlin Sev, did you two have a fight?" asked Eileen disappointedly.

"No, Mum-I not lying and we didn't have a fight," replied Severus.

"But- I didn't say you were lying-!" started Eileen now certain that Severus was lying to her.

"I want to get some sleep Mum," said Severus as he bide her goodnight and shut the door with her still standing at it.

A week later

Severus hadn't gotten sleep since the past last week; he had tried everything, every potion, every side of the bed but every time he felt sleep taking over him he was attacked by nightmares that had no physical connection to his life.

So that Christmas Eve night Severus had decided not to sleep at all, but he soon fell asleep a book on his chest and the bedside lamp still on and that morning when he woke up, his eyes slowly fluttered open to see a person looking out of the window, Severus rubbed his eyes and saw that that someone was no one but Dumbledore.

Albus was sipping tea from a mug staring out of the window towards the lake. Severus got out of bed and put on a t-shirt and walked towards Dumbledore.

"How'd you get in here?" asked Severus as Albus turned to look at the younger man, while a mug of steaming coffee appeared on their side. Severus held the mug and absently sipped some coffee and burnt his tongue; he placed the mug on the window still.

"You don't seem very pleased to see me," replied Albus smiling as Severus gave him a quizzical look.

"You're mother let me in-quite worried about you actually," said Albus lightly.

"It's about the boy isn't it?" asked Severus as Albus placed his half empty mug next to Severus's.

"Yes-it is," replied Albus seriously.

"What now?" said Severus rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I need you to teach him Occlumency," replied Albus looking at Severus as if it was the easiest task in the world.

"Pfft-I teach him potions-I think that's enough torture that I can take," replied Severus smirking.

"Well— I believe that Occlumency is going to be the only way to keep Harry safe—and there is no one but you that I'd trust to teach him this discipline," replied Dumbledore.

"Shouldn't you trust yourself?" snorted Severus.

"I do-but I presume you are more experienced in this field than I will ever be," said Albus modestly.

"Codswallop Albus-! Just say that you don't want to teach the kid," said Severus folding his hands to his chest.

"Be whatever the reason Severus!-but my decision will not change," said Albus his voice raising as Severus slumped and nodded.

Dumbledore smiled and patted Severus on his shoulder,

"Merry Christmas-I hope that you will tell Harry about your classes with him-today," replied Albus and then he turned and walked out of the room and the house as Severus's lips curled into a soft smile when he heard Dumbledore apparate-at least he'd get to see his wife's face-but did she want to see his.


	27. Chapter 28

AN/- hey, i know it's been really long since i updated my story-sorry for the wait but here's another chapter-

Chapter 27

Grimmauld Place was decorated with professional grace and magic was definitely in the air, mistletoe in a few corners along with holly floating down from the ceiling made everyone feel easy.

That Christmas morning the young occupants had started a snowball fight to be joined by a few members from the order, who had decided to chip in their bit of magic, making the snowballs the size of Hagrid's hands.

Severus flooed directly into the kitchen, he could hear the children shouting and laughing outside in the backyard, he looked around the kitchen to find Zelda sitting at the dining table solving the Witch Weekly's crossword. Severus knew she felt a second presence in the room but she didn't acknowledge his presence, he too pulled his jacket closer and walked ahead as Molly Weasley just entered the kitchen followed by her twins.

"But we thought you agreed to it-last year!" said Fred but stopped when he saw Snape walking towards them.

"Well-last year I didn't know you'd be able to get the money by now-and where did you get the money from in the first place?" asked Molly and then turned around to see Severus standing next to her.

"Severus-Hello! I thought you weren't going to be coming over for Christmas Eve," said Molly, surprised to see Severus there.

"Yes, I changed my mind-would you mind telling Potter that I'd like a word with him," said Severus slickly. Molly looked worriedly over at Zelda who didn't raise her head from her magazine, so Molly nodded and walked outside into the post war situation where the children were sharing chocolate frogs.

Fred and George threw glares at Severus and walked out behind their mother leaving Severus alone with Zelda. Neither spoke, because they didn't know what to say to each other, so Severus satisfied himself by merely having a good look at Zelda's face.

"Harry!—professor Snape wishes to speak to you," said Molly walking up to the group of children in the backyard.

"Snape?" exclaimed Harry oddly, why the hell did Snape want to speak to him, had he managed to get a 'T'? Would Snape insult him in front of Zelda and Sirius? Would Sirius and Zelda make Harry study potions during the vacations? No.

"Professor Snape—dear," corrected Molly sternly.

"Why? What did you do now?" asked Ron a bit worried as Harry was thinking of the reason why Snape wanted to meet him.

"Maybe you got a 'T'-" said Fred and George grinning menacingly.

"Shut up," said Ron sharply.

"Come along—I think he needs to be someplace else as well," said Molly feeling cold.

"Oooooo! Maybe he needs to go shag Lumiere again," said George madly while Molly made a unpleasant face at her son. Harry walked up to the kitchen as Ron stretched his neck to see Harry disappear behind the kitchen door.

Harry entered the kitchen and walked sheepishly towards Snape he was definitely not prepared for what was coming for him

"Come along Potter, I don't have all day," said Snape rolling his eyes while Harry entered the kitchen coming into full view. Harry looked around the kitchen and saw Zelda sitting at the dining table scratching her quill over a parchment next to a magazine but his gaze went back to Snape when he cleared his throat.

"The headmaster wishes me to ask you to make a note that you will be taught another subject this term," said Severus, Harry frowned and Severus continued.

"He wants you to learn Occlumency," said Severus a bit annoyed by the continuous scratching on Zelda's quill.

"Why-?—sir?" asked Harry as Severus raised his eyebrows and threw Harry a grave look.

"In the past the dark lord took pleasure in penetrating his victims mind-through which he'd control, manipulate them & only after he was satisfied would he-finally-kill them," finished Severus gaining a terrified look from the boy in front of him, so he added.

"The headmaster feels that the connection between you and the dark lord isn't a secret to him anymore and therefore it becomes necessary for you to master the subtle art of Occlumency," said Severus looking at Harry who was trying to speak.

"What exactly is Occul—this subject about?" asked Harry trying to look at Zelda who seemed to be ignoring the talk between Severus and him.

"Occlumency-is a subject that teaches you to control your feelings-to control and block your mind from penetration and invasion," said Severus

"And who is going to teach me?" asked Harry cautiously.

"I—am," replied Severus, as Harry turned to look at Zelda who had stopped scribbling into the parchment and was leaning into the magazine.

Harry wanted to burst out to his aunt for help but she did even look at him, she was ignoring him on purpose—this was definitely worse than getting a 'T' and studying potions in the holidays. And anyways why the hell did Snape have to teach him in the first place-why couldn't Dumbledore?

"Because the headmaster has the sweet disposition to throw things he thinks are trivial over to people who unlike him do not have a similar power to do so," replied Severus unpleasantly. Harry blinked in disbelief Snape was doing it again, he was reading his mind-how the bloody hell did he do that?—did this Occuluments thing help him read minds.

"Five o'clock my office on the first Monday that you return back to school, and I hope you will refrain from telling anyone about this Potter, if anyone does ask- you could tell them that your taking remedial potions with me, besides I doubt anyone in your year would disagree with me on that," smirked Severus as Harry slumped, he didn't give a knut to what Snape thought of his grades because the idea of having private classes with Snape was more pressing than anything-what if Snape tried to poison him or take over his mind-what if he turned him into a mini Snape? Harry sat down on a chair and looked over at Snape leaving.

Severus turned towards the fireplace and just as he passed Zelda he heard her mutter something under her breath.

"Git," she said and then quickly scribbled something into the magazine.

Harry heard it too as he saw his professor stiffen.

"Do you have something to say Evans?" sneered Severus turning to Zelda, who looked up from her crossword a little frown playing on her face. Harry gulped, she was going to play innocent-she sucked at it.

"No," she replied shrugging her shoulders, what was his problem?

"Really, spit it out!" he said angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she really didn't.

"This is all so convenient for you isn't it?-acting like you own the place-like you always thought you did-you and potter owned everyone didn't you?" smirked Severus, he didn't know why he brought that up but he always wanted Harry to be there when he was discrediting his father and so it slipped out.

"Don't you dare go on me or my friends," she said angrily getting up.

"I'll go on anyone who insults me," said Severus sharply.

"You really haven't changed a bit-still are the idiotic prat you were," she said, nostrils flaring.

"Well—you still look like a banshee with glasses," snapped Severus.

"That doesn't even make sense," she replied offended.

"Sure it does," he replied

"No, it doesn't" she said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Does,"

"Doesn't,"

"Does,"

"Grow up! Severus-you're such a git!" she said exasperatedly.

"I thought you already established that—what's wrong you don't have another comeback?" asked Severus and that's when Zelda realized what he was talking about, she smiled oddly, as if pitying him.

"I didn't call you a git in the first place-it was in the crossword," she said softly, looking into her puzzle.

Severus looked sheepishly at the ground, he was such an idiot, and so they just stood there in silence.

"You're pathetic Evans and so I believe I don't owe you anything but yet out of due respect to -" he began, he had to apologize, this wasn't what he had meant by winning her trust back.

"Yea- I know you don't apologize to mud bloods like me—I remember," she said throwing him the look she had so many years ago, she turned sharply to the door and walked out as fast as possible, the crossword on the table.

The last question had been underlined and the answer was canceled twice.

"A three letter word for the teacher who you spent most of your detentions with-for no reason at all."

Severus stared at the magazine and sighed kicking the chair close to him, while the other occupant in the room left quietly, wondering what his aunt had meant by her final statement.

AN/- I'll justify the mudblood part next time-anyways thanks for reading and i hope you'll review-and thanks to everyone who already did-i have never got more than 30 reviews before for a story individually written so thank you again


	28. Chapter 29

AN/- hello everybody there had been a mix up-i forgot to publish this chapter no.28 and insterad publised chapter 29 before it-so i hope you ll read this first and that next

thankyou

also hope you'll review

Chapter 28

Christmas had passed and so had new year, the second term had begun at Hogwarts along with Harry's 'remedial potions classes' which had been a part of his curriculum for the past few days. But Severus and Zelda hadn't been able to see eye to eye since Christmas and Harry had no idea as to where Zelda even was.

"Pay attention Potter-focus!" said Severus extracting himself from Harry's mind. Once again Potter had been unsuccessful in stopping him from invading his mind; it had been a long time since he and Harry were practicing Occlumency and he had not seen any improvements since they had begun. Severus knew that the subject wasn't an easy one to grasp but all he asked Potter to do was to clear his mind and Potter being his father's son couldn't do so because of his inflated head.

"Feeling sentimental?" said Severus, bringing himself out of the boy's mind

"That's private" said Harry panting, he hated these classes and Snape wasn't making them any more pleasant.

"Not to me-not to the dark lord if you don't improve" replied Severus, he too looked tired and drained out.

"Every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you-you won't last two seconds if he invades your mind-you're just like your father lazy, arrogant-" said Severus, this wasn't working out he had to tell Albus to take over.

"Don't say a word against my father!" shouted Harry in retaliation

"—weak" continued Severus.

"I'm not weak" shouted Harry angrily.

"Then prove it— control your emotions, discipline your mind," finished Severus, once again pointing his wand at Harry and entering his mind, this time a memory he didn't think Potter would recall-it was odd how the mind functioned and he didn't believe what he was seeing—it was a memory of the boy's first birthday his parents were there and so was his aunt, blimey she looked young-but before Severus could completely see that memory changed into the memory of Harry meeting Sirius for the first time in his third year and so Severus decided to pull out.

"I might vomit" he said yawning

"Stop it," said Harry panting, legillimency took too much of his energy and he was completely drained now.

"Is this what you call control?" asked Severus displeased, this wasn't going to work.

"I'm trying-we've been at this for hours, if I could just rest," replied Harry, this didn't go down very well with Severus. Rest! Potter wanted to rest, did he deserve to rest—what had he done all day? Nothing and plus today was a bloody Sunday.

"The dark lord isn't resting," replied Severus aggressively, as Harry took a deep breath, the boy was tried and short of breath, but they couldn't possibly stop, it had hardly been an hour and they hadn't established anything.

"You and Evans are two of a kind, sentimental children whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been-well it may have escaped your notice but life isn't fair-your blessed father knew that in fact he frequently saw to it,"

"My father was a great man" shouted Harry, this was it-he was going to kill Snape even if it meant going to Azkaban for it-he had heard too much that day and he wasn't ready to listen to Snape go on about his father any more.

"Your father was a swine," replied Severus pushing Harry back into his seat, but Harry pulled out his wand, Severus was a little taken back by the boy sorting help from magic but he smirked-Zelda was wrong he was nothing like his mother, nothing!

"Legill-protego!" they shouted together, but this time Harry was quicker this time-Harry got into Severus's mind, he fell from the sky into the grass-he was at Hogwarts in Snape's memory, he looked around and found him standing behind what looked like his 16 year old potions master, who was peeking from behind a tree and Harry decided to get a better look at what he was seeing.

"How was your paper then?" said a voice Harry recognised to be his mother's. Lily Evans was holding a big book along with a bag; her hair was pushed behind her ears with a neat black hair band.

"Was alright-and yours?—Lils why is Snivellus listening to our conversation?" asked Lily's twin who Harry couldn't believe was her because she looked nothing like that now except her hair which was much messier than her sister's neat and straight one.

"Stop calling him that!" said Lily frowning at her sister.

"You love him," replied Zelda rolling her eyes over at Severus, a little anger in her voice.

"No, but I believe you do," smiled Lily mischievously

"Shut it-besides that was two years ago-," said Zelda blushing looking back at Lily.

"You can come down you know Snivellus-I don't bite," shouted Zelda, did she feel bad for him?

"I told you to stop calling him that," said Lily sharply and authoritatively, she was after all a perfect prefect.

"Fine—whatever you want Lily," laughed Zelda menacingly-she obviously didn't mean what she had just promised her sister, but Severus didn't move from behind the tree.

"He's just lost his father the least you could do is be nice," hissed Lily.

"He's a Slytherine-and besides his father was a troll-he said it himself," groaned Zelda.

"Why can't you guys just be friends again?" asked Lily and walked towards Severus.

"Because-he killed my cat-and he's a prat-head!" said Zelda loudly so that even Severus could hear her.

"Not bigger than Potter that you hang out with," snapped Lily defensively.

"Well-well-well-look Padfoot if it isn't Snivellus snooping around," laughed James and for the first time Harry saw what neither Zelda nor Sirius or anyone had ever told him about, he saw his father-he saw his father the Hogwarts bully. But the young Snape had already gotten his wand out and was pointing it at James, who merely laughed crushing Severus's determination.

"Proteg-" started Snape but with a flick from Sirius's wand Severus's wand was in the air.

"Impedimenta—" shouted James as Severus like his wand floated upside down in mid air, a crowd of students had gather, his mother too, she was now trying to reason with James.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivellus's trousers?" asked James laughing pointing his wand and prodding Severus's foot.

"Stop it-Potter-get him down this instant," shouted Lily angrily.

"I will if you go out with me Evans!" said James smiling like a git.

"I wouldn't go out with you even if I had a choice between you and the giant squid," replied Lily sharply.

"What's the ruckus about?" said Zelda climbing up the tiny hill with the commotion.

"Zelda- ask your git friend to put him down this minute," said Lily her face as red as her hair.

"First ask your sister to go out with me," replied James

"Do it yourselves—I'm not your bloody owl," muttered Zelda raising her eyebrows but Lily gave her the look and Zelda sighed defeated.

"James put him down," said Zelda looking up at Severus, James shook his head violently as Padfoot and Wormtail laughed louder.

"Seriously, put Snape down this doesn't have anything to do with him," replied Zelda, but James didn't listen.

"Put him down James-this is not funny!" she shouted slightly

"It will be if I could pull his pants out" grinned James pleading as Zelda sniggered, while Lily glared at her again.

"I'm going to kill you Potter" shouted Severus still hanging upside down.

"Prongs, come on!" pleaded Zelda.

"Fine-but you owe me big time Evans," said James pocketing his wand as Snape fell on the ground with a big thump.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked helping him up.

"You should thank Evans- you know Snape she saved your dignity," smirked James, while Zelda glared at him.

"I don't need help from a mudblood like her," sneered Severus, Harry couldn't believe Snape said that-how could he-she had helped him down-how could he-Zelda's expression changed while Lily let go of him abruptly, James on the other hand leapt in front and snarled while he was being held back by his friends.

"You apologize to Evans this minute!" snared James trying to grab hold of Snape but Severus knew James was right and he knew he had to apologize, his face dropped he hadn't meant what he had said—since when did teenagers ever mean what they said.

"Zelda—I—"he began like he always did but Zelda turned heel. The last thing Harry heard was her say

"Save your breath-," she said water in her eyes, as she ran off towards the castle her sister behind her.

"Enough! Enough!" said Severus, Harry was out in Snape's office again, he was panting on the chair while Snape was leaning onto the desk, he stalked towards Harry and pulled him up by his collar.

"I-" Harry wanted to apologize, he knew what he did was inappropriate—even if it had been Snape, he wanted to tell him what he had overheard Lily telling Zelda-because he knew she still loved him-but this was Snape he was talking about, he hated him-he didn't have reason enough to but now all of a sudden the hatred disappeared because now Harry hated his father more than he hated Snape-he remembered his childhood, he remember Dudley and his friends bullying him-just like that-just for fun.

"Your lessons are at an end," said Severus looking directly into Harry's eyes.

"But I-" he stared and Severus looked into his eyes—Lily's eyes he could see what Zelda meant but he was furious and didn't want to listen to Potter apologize because one way or another it would just piss him off further.

"Get out!" finished Severus letting go of the boy slowly as Harry darted to the door and towards his dormitory.

He was disappointed that Snape ever thought he was like his father why hadn't anyone ever spoken about how big a git his father was-where was his aunt when he had so many questions for her?

"He's an insolent little rascal-I do not want to see his face again" said Severus sharply over his Albus's desk as Albus listened patiently to what the man had to say.

"But I doubt that is possible Severus," replied Albus calmly.

"Is it?-I don't need to see him during potions next year-because he is failing his OWLS anyway—so why do I have to see him now?" snarled Severus.

"Because-believe it or not he is very much your nephew now as he is Zelda's," replied Dumbledore.

"I don't care-take over Albus—I'm begging you," said Severus.

"I'll think about it-goodnight Severus," said Albus as Severus sighed; it was obvious that Albus was never going to repeat the incident in his mind.

"The things you make me do Dumbledore-I really deserve a raise," replied Severus shaking his head as he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.


	29. Chapter 30

A.N- hey everybody, I know it's been a long time but I promise this is the maximum break time that can possibly spare for any sort or recreational activities. Anyways here's chapter 29 and I hope you enjoy it. Also here's a little sketch I drew of Zelda, Harry and Severus check it out if you're a really Zelda fan =p . Ha-Ha anyways here's the link, if you guys do like it I might put another one with Annabeth, Severus and Zelda in it.

( .com/#/d3aohdk )

**ALSO I made a terrible mistake of publishign this chapter before the other so i hope you ll go back and read chapter no. 28 first I'm so sorry really am that was a terrible mistake **

**hope you ll still review and read that chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Make it your strongest memory," said Harry as his friends struggled to make their patronuses come alive.

"All great wizards and witches started out as students-just like us, if they could do it- why not us?" added Harry as Luna's rabbit patronus hopped around the room happily.

But then suddenly, the chandelier overhead shook along with a great bang that was heard harshly from outside the room. Harry turned his attention towards the exit, which now held a small crack on its grand surface, most of the patronuses faded into wisps of silvery smoke as a third year called Nigel and Harry peered through the small opening on the oak wood door.

Harry couldn't see much but what he caught sight of made his heart skip a beat, a pink patch surrounded by several other black patches could be clearly seen through the hole as Harry heard Umbridge ordering the others to move, he too pulled Nigel away and sought the Room of requirement to open out its emergency exits, several people scattered and ran outside of the room, they were safe and Harry was grateful of that, but never the less when the door was blown to bits he was caught and taken to Dumbledore's office for scrutiny. Though Umbridge knew that there was no saving him this time, or so she thought.

Once in Dumbledore's office Harry was made to stand next to a girl and when he was finally allowed to wipe his glasses he realised that it was no other but Cho, betrayal filled Harry like gunpowder-how could she! How could Cho betray him, but the snitch across her face made Harry realise that she could, she very well already had.

Harry looked around as he noticed the crowd that was present in the office; there was the minister of magic, Kingsley and another auror along with Percy, Caroline, McGonagall, his aunt, Snape and half of the fifth year Slytherines.

"See this is exactly what I have been trying to put across to you since the past half year," said Dolores accusingly, smiling as if she knew more than she needed to.

"Hmm...I understand and did you know about this?" asked the minister looking at Albus who was sitting on his desk in a rather classy style while Minerva sounded her 'humphs' in the background.

"No! He had nothing to do with this," said Harry strongly voicing his opinion as his aunt didn't look at him, her focus was completely on Dumbledore.

"I'm flattered that you'd stick with me Harry but I think this is it now-as you can see minister the parchment clearly says Dumbledore's army not Potter's, I asked Harry to form this organization and therefore I am solely responsible," completed Dumbledore as the room fell silent, though the only one who voiced his judgment was Fawkes the phoenix.

"Well—then I believe we have a strong case here, don't you think Weasley? -Kingsley, Dawlish you will deposit Dumbledore to Azkaban where he shall wait for his trial against planning deceit and treason against the Ministry of magic," said Cornelius Fudge rather satisfactorily, but his wide grin was wiped out when he heard what Dumbledore had to say about this.

"I believe you are very mistaken minister-what in this blessed world makes you think that I'd-oh what is that phrase-ah yes! Come quietly?" chuckled Albus getting off the desk and walking to stand behind it, Zelda gagged her laughter as Caroline realised how powerful her father really was.

"That is enough-take him!" shouted Umbridge aggressively, but before anyone could act on their orders Fawkes flew over to his master and then in a flash of fiery light and they were both gone. Everyone in the room looked on as the minister looked on murderously while Kingsley made his comment.

"You may not like this minister-but you can't deny Dumbledore's got style,"

"You fool! -did you find the number?" shouted Voldemort his eyes glistening menacingly in the dimly lit room.

"I-I apologize master-but the number is inaccessible to me-the old unspeakable is dead and the secret with him," finished Rookwood as his sentence made his sentence made him worthy of another unforgivable curse.

"-You imbecile the secret will perish if its number is not known by its guardian," said Voldemort as Rookwood shook furiously trying to gain composure.

"Who is the guardian of the prophecy?" asked Lucius calmly.

"The last surviving blood relative of the boy," replied Voldemort and then everyone went silent as Voldemort's mouth curled into a snide smirk.

"Get me the auror Bella," he finished as Bellatrix nodded and asked a couple of the others to follow her.

"Be sure Severus is here as well-then we can kill two birds with the same spell," shouted Voldemort as Bellatrix bowed and walked out of the hall to accomplish her task.

"Why do we need Snape?" asked Lucius curiously

"Do you remember Lucius—how Severus had shown his reluctance fourteen years for this girl and how now Severus claims to be in noting but an agreement with the ministry?" Voldemort asked twirling his wand in his hands as Lucius nodded.

"Well I want to test Severus's loyalty-I want to know whether he is what he claims to be," said Voldemort.

"And what is that master?" asked Lucius

"Over her-which I highly doubt!" laughed Voldemort.

Zelda and Caroline walked down the wet roads of Hogsmeade, they didn't know whether to talk about the incident, Padfoot tried to act more doglike and make Caroline laugh but he failed awfully as he fell in a big pothole filled with muddy water, pissing Caroline off even more.

"But seriously Carol—what he did was awesome-I mean I totally wish he was my dad," smiled Zelda as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how much trouble he's put himself in, half of the ministry is going to be looking for him-mum's going to be worried sick about him and then she'll go ahead and do something equally noble and reckless," said Caroline.

"Seriously am I the only sane one in this bloody family?" she said exasperatedly as Zelda laughed while Padfoot tried to shake the water out of his fur.

"That bloody hat is way too old now- should have placed you in Ravenclaw or something," muttered Zelda as they walked towards Hogshead.

But before they could reach the pub a patronus landed in front of them, it was odd the voice belonged to Tonks but Caroline didn't think Tonks patronus could be a unicorn.

"Zelda, meet me in Knockturnal alley behind shop13, come alone, I'll be waiting so come quick-remember it is important that you come alone- Tonks," said the patronus and then vanished into thin air.

"I didn't know Tonks's patronus was a unicorn," said Zelda shrugging her shoulders

"Neither did I," replied Caroline suspiciously.

"Well—I'll see you later," said Zelda before apparating though she heard her friend announce her concerns.

"Be careful-I have a bad feeling about this," finished Caroline as she and Padfoot continued walking towards Hogshead

"You think she fell for it?" asked Alecto Carrow as he and Bellatrix stood in knockturnal alley behind shop 13.

"Oh, if I know Zelda Evans and I do, she is nothing like her measly sister, she's way too reckless not to come—after all what do you think makes her such a sought for auror?" said Bellatrix, she was taught well by the dark lord, she never underestimated the enemy that was what made her a perfect death eater, she was mental but at the same time she was understanding when it came to certain things like personalities, she could judge anyone in a matter of seconds.

A while later the two death eaters heard a faint pop, Bellatrix saw the red head witch walk into her well set trap.

"Tonks?" called Zelda her wand high in her hand as she pulled her leather jacket closer around her slender frame with her free hand.

In a split second Bellatrix jumped up in front of Zelda startling her and before she could react, Alecto shot a stunner at Zelda, stunning her unconscious.

"Told you it wasn't over Evans," grinned Bellatrix as she looked at the limp body of the woman in front of her.

Severus was over looking Longbottom, Weasley and Finnegan's detention, he didn't understand why Minerva wouldn't just let him hang these three idiots, really if they knew they couldn't shut up why join a secret group in the first place, apparently made by both these idiots themselves. Everyone wanted to follow Potter's footsteps, everyone seemed charmed by the boy but Severus knew better he knew Potter was just like his father and after what Potter had seen he knew that the boy's head must have filled up with more pride or whatever for his swine father. Severus looked at Ginny, Seamus and Neville who had only finished 30 lines in two hours.

Severus sighed as he leaned back in his seat catching Ginny's eye who smiled at him, she seemed to have finished more than 100 lines and Severus wanted to let her go, she seemed to be more obedient than usual which Severus thought was odd but never the less he liked the Weasley girl she seemed to be the most sensible of all the other brats especially that Percy boy.

A searing pain ran through Severus's left hand and all of a sudden Severus became aware of the situation, the dark lord was summoning the majority of his most trusted followers, it seemed like there would be some or the other muggle sacrifice or something like that to lighten up and entertain themselves back at riddle manor and Severus decided to conveniently ignore it, he knew that sitting in the room with Weasley, Longbottom and Finnegan was way better than attending some muggle killing spree.

Caroline and Padfoot reached the Hogshead and Padfoot ran to their rooms, he just wanted become human again so that he could get some sleep without continuously biting himself.

"Hey guys!" chirped a voice Caroline wasn't too accustomed hearing, Caroline's eyes widened she knew there had been something fishy about that patronus and now that Tonks was standing in front of her and Padfoot as he looked at her fear evident on his furry face.

"Carol, your dad sent me too tell you—" started Tonks but Caroline didn't care as to what Tonks had to say she bombarded the girl with her own questions.

"Nymphadora-did you send that patronus?" commanded Caroline

"Don't call me that," said Tonks offended.

"**Nymphadora**! Did you or did you not send that patronus?" asked Caroline sternly, her voice and features at that moment made her look exactly like her mother.

"What Patronus are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"The unicorn patronus," said Sirius changing into his human form as the club was devoid of any customers anyway.

"My patronus is a wolf," said Caroline oddly as Caroline gasped and looked at her husband who shook his head a bit and swore under his breath.

"Oh Merlin, Zelda please be safe," muttered Caroline as she ran towards the castle, leaving Sirius with Tonks and Aberforth as he tried to explain to the lot as to what exactly was going on in his wife's head.

AN/- whew—ok guys I need to get back to studying, I really hate this studying bullshit and writing way too long answer I mean seriously why can't everything be multiple choice


	30. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Another half an hour and Severus would be done for the evening, he'd have a good dinner and maybe get some sleep, he now only wished for the persistent pain on his hand to stop pestering him so, he knew what it was and he had no intention of honouring or responding to the point the pain was trying to put across to him and besides he was enjoying the look on Finnegan, Longbottom and the Weasley girl's faces as he made them write a three foot essay on why breaking into the Slytherine dormitory for the purpose of revenge was not funny.

Suddenly Severus heard a hurried knock on his office door, he looked up from the papers that he was correcting and looked at the Gryffindor lot before him, their attention too had been wavered by the abrupt knock on the outside. Severus raised himself slowly as he walked towards the door to answer it.

He heard the knock grow louder as he reached to open the door, this annoyed him a lot, it wasn't as if he was deaf, students could be so daft sometimes.

"Wha-!" he swung open the door to reveal a very flustered Caroline, her eyes searing for anticipation in his but she knew that he was unaware of the situation that she was about to cry out like a five year old tattle tale caught in a wrong act.

"How can I help you Ms. Dumbledore?" asked Severus courteously, though Caroline had absolutely no consideration for his courtesy she wanted to be as curt as possible, tell him to save Zelda.

"Severus-it's about Zel-," she began as Severus walked into the corridor slamming the door behind him so that those stupid dunderheads wouldn't go running to Potter to tell them whatever little they had made of what they had heard.

"Zelda's in trouble!" exclaimed Caroline solemnly.

"When is she not-what is it this time?" he asked brushing away Caroline's anticipation as a melodramatic situation that his friend was facing at that present time.

"I'm serious—I think she been captured by the death eaters-you know why don't you!" she snapped.

"Lord Carol, that is preposterous," he sneered as he shook his head disbelievingly, it was impossible for Voldemort to have figured that out unless, he had been into Potter's head-wait that wasn't as impossible as it sounded because Severus knew that Potter knew about his aunt guarding something that defined his destiny. Caroline ranted on about what had happened but Severus refrained from believing what Caroline had to say.

"I doubt that-that is the case Carol-maybe it was a trick-a joke of sorts," he defended his stand.

"A joke-really? A lie Severus- that's what it was—A trap you get her to tell them the number," she said trying to make his believe as her eyes darted to Severus's hands his right hand gripping his lower left arm, her eyes widened accusingly.

"You're being summoned aren't you?" she asked, he didn't reply but sheepishly looked away, the sacrifice, the muggle-Zelda, No! It was all in his head, it couldn't be her, it just couldn't!

"Severus! You've got to save her-you're the only one who can," she said almost to tears.

"It can't be her, it just can't-" he muttered disbelievingly.

"Please," she begged, he looked at her doubtfully but it all fit in and so Severus nodded curtly and opened the door of his office.

"Get to your dormitories-your detention is over," he said sharply to the lot in the room who quickly cleared off.

Severus walked past Carol who dashed to Hogshead to floo herself to Grimmauld place and notify the others about her findings.

* * *

It was hard for Zelda to breathe as she held her breadth as two strong hands thrust her head once again into the large bucket of water that was in the middle of the room, while a circle of people surrounded it in the short distance. Voldemort was sitting on an armchair; his legs over one arm of the chair as he twirled his wand with his pale hands while Nagini coiled herself all over the chair. Voldemort raised his finger and Zelda was lift from the bucket and allowed to breathe the cold air that was so sharp that it could have been the reason for the little bleeding in her nose.

"Come now Ms. Evans must we be so stubborn-you know the procedure you give me the number and I spear your miserable life," said Voldemort coldly as she tried scrambling for her wand as Nott threw it causally into the dying fire in the room while Goyle tied her hand behind her back tighter than before.

"You're a filthy liar-I'd rather die," shouted Zelda as a nerve started thumping harshly in her head, swimming had never been her thing, being claustrophobic didn't really help her hold her breadth for too long and so she always stayed away large water bodies, but she had always been on the other side of the process of thrusting people's heads down buckets and toilets at work, but being on the other side of the system with her hands tightly bound by a thick rope made her feel helpless, powerless almost as if she was guilty to being receiving the punishment offered to her at the present.

"Courage must be a trait in your family must it not?-I believe idiocy is as well," sneered Voldemort as the hands holding Zelda's neck thrust her head into the bucket once again

This time Zelda felt the thumping nerve almost burst in her head as she suddenly saw flashes of her youth, of her sisters, of James, of Sirius, of Remus and of that treacherous rat standing snugly in that very blasted room. She knew Voldemort was rummaging through her mind to find that he was looking for, but it was an impossible she had locked that memory away safely in Dumbledore's cabinet, she herself didn't know the answer to Voldemort's question. She was surprised when he stopped to look at the memory of her first year as an auror where she had almost killed Avery.

Voldemort asked for her head to be pulled back into air so she could have a minute to breadth he was sure that the memory existed within her and he would kill for it, but the memory he had just seen made him laugh, it was a disdainful sort of laugh, something that was so cold that it froze everyone in that room, it seemed like nothing good was ever conveyed through such laughter and the occupants believed that it would never either.

"Avery-Ms. Evans just showed me a still where she made you beg her for mercy-" laughed Voldemort menacingly as Avery shrunk in embarrassment.

"It is appalling!—that a mudblood disgraced a man as you Avery! Aren't you ashamed?" sneered Voldemort as Avery gulped bit his quivering lip.

"Don't you want your revenge Avery?" asked Voldemort softly as Avery looked up like a lost puppy.

"Come my boy-your day is here," smiled Voldemort placing his legs carefully on the ground and walked up to Zelda, as Avery walked into the circle and stood next to Voldemort.

"Do whatever that pleases you," scoffed Voldemort as he touched his hand to pull Zelda's face up so that he could see it clearly, he smiled at her while she threw him a cold look.

"Arrogance-I remember that Potter boy had it too-your friend what was his name Wormtail?" ordered Voldemort.

"James—sir," said Peter with a jump on being addressed.

"Ah—yes James Potter-killed himself, foolish man-but your sister oh my dear was your sister beautiful-what a waste-I had asked her to move you know-I had asked her to beg me for mercy and move to save herself-but she died in vain-poor, poor girl-it must be so sad to be born a mudblood," finished Voldemort smirking in her face and walked back to his seat.

"You're so bloody dead Evans," muttered Avery as he pointed his wand at her and shouted the second most deadly curse in the world.

The cruciatus was obviously accompanied with Voldemort's desperate search for the memory, Zelda didn't shout because Avery's curse seemed like someone was pinching her, it didn't hurt, she remembered the time when Bellatrix's curse had knocked her off her feet the pain had been unbearable but it had worn out in a few seconds, but Avery's curse made her laugh out loud it seemed like it was as ineffective as his tiny brain.

"Why that little-!" began Bellatrix as she marched into the circle brandishing her silver dagger.

"Bella-" Lucius began but before he could stop her she had already slapped an unarmed Zelda and opened her binds.

"Hold the other," she ordered Crabbe who had been thrusting Zelda's head into the bucket and he agreed and pushed Zelda down onto the ground as Avery made a disappointed face and stalked back into his position next to Rabastan Lestrange.

She pulled the knife through her lips, wetting it a little as Zelda's eyes widened what was this mentally unstable fool doing? Bellatrix traced light lines on Zelda's hand and then she smiled coyly as she thrust her knife sharply into Zelda's soft skin and pulled it into four graceful lines, so that Zelda's hand now read 'M' on it, the 'M' was bleeding profuse fully it hurt more than a normal cut obviously because the knife had thrust her and cut her deeply but also because that knife wasn't just a knife, it was goblin made, they were not easily accessible and therefore very expensive and very solid. That knife wasn't just a knife it was poison. It would kill her slowly if nothing were done about it.

* * *

Severus's feet were hardly touching the ground as he made his way through the Albanian forest, today he didn't feel triumphant of being more powerful than the creatures under his feet, he was frightened, frightened for his wife, for himself-what were they doing to Zelda-why did they capture her in the first place-had Voldemort found out about Zelda's secret, did he know that Zelda was the keeper of the prophecy-what would Voldemort do to capture the memory that didn't exist in her mind at all, every trace locked up safely in Dumbledore's memory collection-what ends would Voldemort go to, to get the blessed orb-would he kill her?

"No-" he muttered and started running as his heart pounded faster in his chest. A thought crossed Severus; if Voldemort had captured Zelda then why had he been summoned what was he playing at?

Severus reached the house and slowly opened the front door and walked into the broken kitchen, there was no one there and he walked towards the large living room where he was sure the whole lot was present along with his wife.

Severus slowly peered into the room afraid to see what the damage was, but as he opened the door to fit his head through Voldemort who was facing the other side greeted him.

"Ah-Severus, there you are, what took you so long?" asked Voldemort as Bellatrix finished her handy work and was looking at it admirably.

"Describes you perfectly-little mudblood!" said Bellatrix coldly slapping Zelda in the face as blood poured of Zelda's right hand and formed a puddle where it fell lifelessly.

"I told her I would spare her life-but she seems way too adamant to budge," said Voldemort causally. Bellatrix moved and Severus saw what she had exactly been admiring for the past few minutes. The word 'Mudblood' was framed in scarlet on Zelda's skin; it was cut into her skin so deeply it would take a few days to heal.

Severus gulped as he saw Zelda, her face was tear stained and contracted in agony, Bellatrix brushed past Severus clearing the blood of the blade of her precious knife and Severus instantly knew what and how deadly that knife was, he had seen her use it so often before the first war, the deranged woman would curse her victims dead and then scrape 'Muggle' or 'Mudblood' on their limbs.

"Come here—my boy," said Voldemort authoritatively as Severus walked towards the chair in which Voldemort sat, his eyes still focused on Zelda, his heart hammering into his chest so loudly that he was worried that it could be heard in the savagery drunken silence of that room.

Voldemort got up from his seat once more and leaned over Zelda, his slit like eyes boring into the girl, this was the first time he had failed miserably in finding and manipulating his victim and he didn't like failing.

"This is the last time-you're going to see your husband Zelda-you'll be with our dear Lily if you don't comply to my request right now," smirked Voldemort as Zelda opened her eyes to see the dark lord leaning over her already stiff body.

"Don't say her name," was the only reply she could conjure out of her usual quick tongued mouth.

"I can spare your life-if you'd just comply," muttered Voldemort

"From all of them-you're the worst liar," she finished her breath becoming heavier as her vision charms started failing her and all she could she was large blurs and darks spots.

"Very well-kill her-Severus," finished Voldemort walking towards his chair and settling down again while the whole room stared at Severus disapprovingly.

"I—why me?" he muttered, he thought it had been over, he thought that she'd be spared, he thought wrong.

"Don't you remember what you told me Severus-you said it was a mere ministry commitment, you told you that what was fourteen years ago was not so now-did you lie Severus—because seeing your current composure I believe you did," sneered Voldemort.

"I—I—can't" said Severus dropping to his knees in front of Zelda who was now almost as good as unconscious.

"Do you still love her?" asked Voldemort calmly.

"Yes-Yes-I love her," he said holding her hand.

"You could do so much better Severus," muttered Voldemort.

"I don't want to," he said shaking his head as his emotions got the best of him.

"Then I believe you die as well-Avada Kedrava," finished Voldemort.

AN/- heheheheh! Laughs evilly at creation of cliff hanger-sorry but you'll have to wait since I could only put in so much in this chapter. So after I am back from mini break that I am going for I shall write more but till then my lips are sealed.

Do review and tell me how you liked it-also I hope you guys have read chapter 28 before 29-chapter 28 had been missed out-terrible mistake and I'm truly sorry for that.


	31. Chapter 32

AN/- I was listening to Dido while writing this story so it might be a little grey in the beginning because well Dido has that effect on me but well Greenday got jealous and replaced Dido's Don't leave Home swiftly with Holiday. Oh well! I still do love Greenday over Dido and would love to see them live, anyways

Also- Ahem-the chapter you guys were so anxiously waiting for is here but—I was never very good at writing lemons so it might not be as great as I would want you to picture it but it has it's good points, would suggest that you read the chapter with James Blunt's So far Gone it kind of fits perfectly. This chapter is kind of longer then the rest but I'm sure you won't complain so enjoy.

Also REVIEW-I know I'm on a diet but my ego isn't-please be a good person and feed it.

Also the thanks for the reviews—Fonz Fan, Rosedoll, Girl with purple tips aka jester wolf and the anonymous reviewer who was 'too lazy to login' =) -I certainly hope you did end up reading the whole story and I do hope you liked it, I'd appreciate it if you logged in next time and reviewed if you wanted to so I could reply better.

Anyways enjoy this chapter guys!

* * *

Chapter 31

The spell rushed towards Severus as he dodged it, almost as if missing death by a sudden stroke of instinct, his wand was pulled out and in his hand now, he was ready to fight but there were thirty people in that room, few of whom masters in dark magic but all of them who knew magic and therefore in that situation Severus let go of his pride and decided to run for it.

Voldemort sensed Severus's choice between fight and plight and shot another curse towards the man. Zelda was hit by a cruciatus which stunned her awake, she gasped for breath as her vision became clearer, she crawled towards the fireplace and got hold of her wand, it was hot but she couldn't possibly let Severus fight alone.

"Crucio" shouted Mulciber aiming at Severus but Zelda deflected it easily.

Zelda was having trouble keeping up, it seemed as if all the energy in her had been drained, she wouldn't be able to keep up much longer as she shot a few more spells at her opponents. Suddenly her knees buckled but she didn't fall to the ground someone gripped her from the waist and was now pulling her backwards, her eyes wanted to close, she wanted to sleep.

"Zelda be conscious-stay conscious," she heard his voice-his voice, Severus was talking to her, trust filled her and she let her eyes droop, a slap in the face made her jerk awake but not completely. She had lost too much blood and with the poison spreading in her body faster than a snitch she had a very short life span at the current moment, Severus was well aware of the situation and therefore a last protego at Rabastan and he pointed his wand at the fireplace.

"Incendio-" he shouted as the fireplace roared spreading a great amount of light into the dark room.

"Stop them," snarled Voldemort but Severus had already pulled himself and Zelda into the fireplace, he was happy that he carried floo around and that it was going to come in handy now, he muttered their destination and they started turning in the fireplace when someone caught hold of Zelda's right hand, she screamed wildly. Severus saw who it was, it was Bellatrix, he kicked her in the face and then he and Zelda disappeared to their destination.

Severus was the first to land on the carpet in his study at Spinner's end and a while later Zelda crashed into him, gasping for breath and writhing in pain.

"Reducto-" finished Severus blasting the fireplace into debris just in case the death eaters could find out their destination, after which he ran to Zelda's side.

"Merlin-Zelda-it's ok—it's alright-I'm going to fix you I promise," he said caressing her face as he looked at her half missing limb.

He ran to the basement where he kept his essential in a small refrigerator, he pulled open the door and rummaged in it for some potions. He quickly brandished his wand and created a patronus sending it to Caroline and Dumbledore so that they needn't worry—well at least for the time being.

"Detiny-where is the blasted Detiny-" he said grabbing other vials of potions along with a bezoar and the blue vial of detiny and ran back upstairs, tears falling from his eyes fearing the worst—what if she had closed her eyes-she would have gone into a coma and once she was unconscious the poison would consume her completely and she would die in possibly an hour or so but Severus would not allow it, he rushed to her side swiftly slapping her awake and pushing the bezoar down her mouth and quickly applying the detiny on her half missing limb as her hand re-grew like it had spouted another limb all of a sudden. She couldn't take the pain and her screams were violent but he was there next to her pushing a calming draught through her as she coughed and her eyes opened slowly, he could see that her tears mixed with sweat, he wiped her face with a damp cloth.

"Sev-!" she said softly as he leaned into her to hear her better.

"What-?" he asked softly cradling her head with his hand.

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully accepting the blood replenishing potion that he gave her. He nodded smiling as she sighed softly trying to hoist herself so that she could sit up, but she fell back like she was drunk on something rather strong.

"Can I sleep now?" she sighed snuggling into him, as he shifted slightly to accommodate her better and in almost a minute she fell asleep in his arms.

"Yes, you can sleep now," he smiled kissing her hair and removing stray strands from her face.

He lifted her up and walked up to his room placing her on his soft bed, he stood up to look at her properly, his eyes roaming every inch of her body taking in as much as he could, his eyes stopped to admire the curves on her chest and then slid down to her left hand where Bellatrix had carved the dreadful word into her flesh, unable to glance at the damage anymore his eyes travelled to her long fingers. He could clearly see the wedding band on her finger while it gleamed in the light that came in from the window. He sat himself next to her and pulled her hand into his, caressing his thumb over her ring, remembering that he'd bought that for her in Paris, he admired it for a while thinking of how beautiful it looked in her finger and that only she could do any justice to that ring whose back bore his name. His hand slowly moved to the thin chain in his neck as he pulled it out of his neck and removed the ring that dangled from the end of the chain. He turned the ring in his finger and then slid it into his finger.

He strolled to the other side of the bed and fluffed the pillows, removing his shirt he placed his head slowly on the pillow and breathed softly as he stared up at the air condition vent on the ceiling. The night had definitely heated up and he was glad he's bought that to keep him cool because tonight he most definitely needed it. He felt her move besides him as she moved closer to him accepting the heat from his body unconsciously placing her head over his bare chest and breathing deeply. He moved his hand around her so that she could snuggle in closer to him. He knew this was the closest he could ever get to her; because saving someone's life surly did not mean that they would instantly fall in love with their saviour. No, that was only in fables and tales that he knew where false. But that didn't mean he could not dream about a passionate night with her in his arms, just as she currently was.

Zelda stirred awake, slowly opening her eyes she looked around the dark room it seemed to be hardly three in the morning, she had no idea where she was, she strolled over to the window and looked outside she saw a row of houses but to no avail—where was she. She swiftly turned around and her eyes fell on the bed she had been sleeping in she saw the outline of a man sleeping, her eyes dashed to the face and her nerves calmed, it was only Severus—her Severus. She smiled softly remembering how he had defended her earlier in that night. How he stood up for her and defied the dark lord by falling in love with a muggle born and refused to forget her. She walked back to the bed; she couldn't really stand for very long, weakness taking the better of her. Her hand slowly moved along the other as she looked at the design on the other, she decided to ignore it and stare at the lovely man sleeping besides her.

After about ten minutes or so, she was still staring at him fondly but Severus could feel someone's eyes on him and he decided that he needed to have a look. He opened one eyes and fond her awake and staring at him sleeping. He pushed himself on his elbows and as she shifted a bit and gulped, it was awkward to be caught staring at someone, let alone someone sleeping.

"What are you doing?" he inquired half smiling. She shook her head

"Go back to sleep—quit staring at me—" he said slightly demanding, he didn't have any strength to argue with her but he thought it best to tell her to get some rest. She pushed herself down on the bed still looking at him. He smiled at her, he didn't know what made him do it but she intoxicated him in a way he didn't know he could feel. He stroked her face and spoke.

"I thought-I thought I lost you Zel," she looked at him patiently. He hadn't called her since so many years.

"Who would I possibly have my retarded arguments with if I did lose you?" he added softly, but the smile on her face was replaced with silently tears falling from her face.

"Did I offend you—I didn't mean to," he said sitting up as she launched herself into his arms.

"Did –you—mean –it," she asked in between sobs.

"Mean what?" he asked slowly, he loved holding her in his arms.

"When he asked you to kill me-you told him that you couldn't because you loved me-do you?" she said looking into his dark eyes

"Yes," he replied succinctly.

"Yes—I love you Zelda-I love you so much," he said softly his eyes refusing to leave hers as he smiled making her forget the tears and shake her head disbelievingly.

"I love you Sev," she said looking up again.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he smiled leaning down and capturing her lips into his. He no longer cared about their position, about how weird the situation was supposed to be, he didn't care if they had pretended their whole lives. He was done pretending, he was done being the person he was not. He had her and that was all that mattered to him, it was all that would ever matter to him.

After their extensive snogging session accompanied with a short amount of love making, she lay in his arms contently as he held her gently sometimes kissing her in the hollow of her neck or nibbling her ear. She would giggle every time she felt his warm breath on her neck, she even blushed every time he repeated that he loved her so very often.

"So what now?" she asked snuggling closer into him.

"I don't no—do you want to have another go?" he said smirking into her ear, she chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind but that is not what I meant," she replied

"What did you mean love?" he asked softly.

"I meant-do you think it'd be safe for us to venture out?—you know with me being tracked by death eaters and you being my saviour-it doesn't cut either of any slack," she said thoughtfully.

"Yes—it doesn't and therefore you'll be at home with Sirius and I'll be in Hogwarts, that way both of us will be safe," he said, she slumped a bit and Severus noticed.

"I don't want to miss out on any bit either-but if that is how it is supposed to be—maybe we should just go with it," he said entangling himself from her and laying down pulling her into his arms again.

"This coming from you seems so funny—Severus Snape wanting to go with the flow," she laughed heartily.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked snidely.

"Maybe I am," she said smiling coyly.

"That will need some tweaking wont it?" he said kissing her passionately again as she giggled while his tongue begged to be let into her mouth.

Morning

Zelda didn't want to wake up-she was to afraid to face the day because she knew it was going to be dreadful, he'd have to go back to Hogwarts while she'd have to be stuck in that house with Sirius and Remus who'd act like her bodyguards.

She rubbed her eyes open taking in the light that came in through the window, her eyes went to her scarred hand which was securely on his chest and held in his hand. He was still asleep but he woke up yawning as she tried to move her hand away from him.

"I don't want to go," she said softly, as he smiled waking up and caressed her face.

"I don't want to be apart either-but I believe it's for the best," he said slipping away from her and entering the bathroom, she walked in behind him, she made him turn to look at her.

"Can I ask you something?" she said sitting up on the counter, he nodded as he turned back to the mirror and started shaving.

"We never really hit it off anywhere-so why do you love me Sev?" she said softly. He looked away from his reflection and back at her, using his napkin he cleaned his face of the shaving cream face his face still half unshaven.

"I don't know what makes me love you-something just does, I can't bear to see you with other people Zelda-that was the very first reason I decided to join the order to quit being a death-eater-so that even if you didn't trust me completely-well you'd at least know where my loyalties lie and then possibly one day with a stroke of luck I could get you back-and now I have," he said holding her close as he kissed her softly her hand roaming all over his face.

"I didn't know that," she smiled as he broke the kiss.

"Well—now you know," he said kissing her again.

"I like this side of your face," she said giggling as her hand rubbed the unshaven part of his face while he trailed kisses along her jaw line and pulled her closer.

"We need to get to Grimmauld place before they come looking for us," he said letting go of her and hitting the shower.

The day that had started on as a bright and shiny day turned into a rather dull and gloomy one as Zelda and Severus apparated outside Grimmauld Street. They walked faster and quicker both aware about the sudden change of weather, but the skies had other ideas all together as they opened up to earth, large drops of water hitting the ground swiftly as well as the couple, they hurried and entered the street passing the first two houses quickly but getting completely drenched in that process and therefore giving themselves up to the rain.

"Dear-me, you two are drenched-meetings in the kitchen, come on they're waiting—I'll get you towels," said Molly receiving them at the door as they entered looking a little hassled.

Zelda and Severus walked into the kitchen and someone flung herself out of their chair and onto Zelda. Caroline was so glad to see her friend their alive and glowing for some reason that she couldn't contain her happiness and she flung herself into her arms, Zelda was happy for the greeting but she couldn't help but wince as Caroline's hand slammed into her back.

"I'm sorry," said Caroline worriedly letting go of her she could imagine what Zelda had been through possibly she'd even died and come back but Zelda shook her head and pulled Caroline into her arms again as Caroline broke down.

"Aww-I'm coming in," said Sirius coming in from the back and hugging the two women as Carol chuckled and pulled out of the group hug and into his arms.

"Severus—you've done well," said Sirius smiling at Severus and slapping him on the back.

Someone else in the kitchen cleared their throat, as the lot looked around and saw Dumbledore smiling at them as he laid down something next to several other valuable items, if the lot hadn't known better they would have thought that the items in front of them were from someone's will.

"Are those all the horcruxes then?" asked Remus walking into the room along with Tonks, Molly and Arthur. Remus smiled at Zelda and greeted her with a strong hug while Molly handed Zelda and Severus towels.

"Yes—they are," said Dumbledore.

"So mean they're all here?" asked Severus trying to count them briefly.

"Yes—the locket, the basilisk fang, the diary, the ring, the cup, the diadem, the snake eye-" finished Albus.

"The snake eye—but who got to the snake?" asked Lupin oddly.

"Yes- seems like Severus is not the only one there who wishes us well," said Dumbledore looking at Severus.

"Who?" asked Zelda a little suspiciously.

"Malfoy-Narcissa Malfoy," finished Albus.

"Narcissa?—that's not possible," finished Zelda adamantly.

"It is-her son is at Hogwarts," smiled Severus knowingly at Dumbledore who smiled back like they shared an inside joke.

"So-?" she asked still unsure.

"So-knowing Narcissa Malfoy she would do anything for her son," said Severus filling in.

"I don't understand," said Carol shaking her head as Sirius drew a long breadth.

"Lucius Malfoy has fallen in Voldemort's books and it is certain that as fate would have it his son is considered to follow the 'legacy'-however much Narcissa may love her precious Lucy, she won't have a hair touched on her golden boy's head," scoffed Sirius

"But—they're Malfoy's," groaned Zelda.

"Yes, but it seems to me that they are on our side now," finished Dumbledore.

A while later, Dumbledore declared the meeting adjourned but he turned to Caroline and Severus.

"I think it is best that we return—I believe Hogwarts is most safe for you at the moment Severus and that way you and carol can keep an eye on Harry and his friends as well," said Dumbledore as Severus and Caroline nodded in acknowledgement as they got ready to floo.

"—It'd be better if you used two different floos to create a diversion—just in case," said Albus as the two nodded and Sirius and Caroline walked to the living room leaving the rest behind in the kitchen. Albus too followed them along with Remus and Tonks who wished bid Caroline goodbye and Remus thought it better to leave Zelda and Severus alone, but unlike them Molly and Arthur were still in the kitchen.

Severus wished that they'd leave as well but that didn't seem to be happening so he got up and walked up to the fireplace were a dying fire burned, he looked at the fire as Zelda stood next to him. He didn't know how to say his goodbyes with the two other occupants in the room. He rubbed his neck and mumbled a small goodbye as Zelda tilted her head to the side as her hair that had grown longer that year fell to one side of her face. He played with a strand near his hand.

"I'll see you soon—I promise," I said not wanting to leave as she nodded smiling wishing he wasn't so worried about the others looking.

"I guess—so—maybe next vacation," she murmured as his hand still played with the strand of hair.

"That's not very far—you know," he said softly as he tried to muster the courage to kiss her in front of the two nosy people who were staring at them fondly.

"Yeah—only a few weeks," she said disappointedly.

"Only a few weeks—I promise," he said finally closing the distance between them, as Molly squealed while Arthur buried his heads in some paperwork his cheeks red like his hair.

But that didn't matter right now as he kissed her softly while he felt her lips curl into a small smile which he took care of by deepening what they would be deprived of for a few weeks. But what's in a few weeks, when they had their whole lives in front of them.

AN/- heheheheh! As I close this chapter I would love to declare to whoever reads my ANs that India just won the ICC cricket world cup-woo hooo! So I guess this one is for all the heroes who made that victory possibly-sorry Sri Lanka but go dye your hair green-Go Ind!a...

PS- do review! Because I know you were waiting so badly for this chapter


	32. Chapter 33

AN/- I understand that you enjoyed the previous chapter a lot and I presume this will be the end of this story because I'd rather have you guys use your lovely imaginations to think about the epilogue. So I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it-I would also take this opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed, 'favourited' or subscribed to this story thank you so much for sticking with me for almost a whole year Zelda loves you guys very much.

This chapter: I bestow onto my friends who stood up for all my nonsense this year-I love you guys whole heatedly and I hope you'll stick with me as I shall write my second SSOC very soon.

Thank you all you lovely people out there who I had the opportunity to speak to through my story.

* * *

Chapter 32

It had been almost a whole month since Severus had seen Zelda, every time he tried to bury his head into correcting the OWL potions papers he'd forget the next question he was about to correct as his eyes would fall on the letter she had sent him the night before telling him how much she missed him. Severus sighed to himself, how he loved that woman.

There was a soft knock at the door that roused Severus out of his dreams, he looked at his watch and wondered who would possibly want to pay him a visit after curfew. He walked to the door and opened it slowly to find Crabbe standing there panting.

"What is it Mr. Crabbe?" drawled Severus as he stood patiently to let the boy catch his breath.

"Professor Umbridge, Sir-says she want to see you immediately," he said panting as Severus slumped a little, he didn't wish to meet Umbridge, that bloody woman had taken up too much of his time that whole month asking him to make potion after potion as if he didn't have anything else to do. He hated that her after what she did to Minerva; the poor woman was still in the hospital wing recovering. Carol had not taken that very nicely, she had been up in arms against the attack after all her own people had followed Umbridge's orders against hers and attacked her own mother, she wouldn't stand for it but she still did watching silently, angrily as she paid her mother a visit every day after her shift refusing to leave her side till the next morning, as she muttered to herself thinking of how she was the only sensible one in the whole bloody family.

"Very well, Crabbe—you may leave," finished Severus sternly sending Crabbe back to his dormitory as he himself walked up three floors towards Dumbledo—Umbridge's office.

He knocked before entering as he heard the headmistresses agitated voice booming from inside the room, he a heard a little squeak of approval as he entered his usual cold self. His face changed as he saw Potter and his splendid DA standing there in the office all looking scared and frightened as they watched Snape enter the office.

"Ah—Severus—it seems we will need more Veritaserum," said Umbridge her hair sticking out in odd places.

"You've already finished the batch that I made last Tuesday—there is no more left," he said as Potter looked at him pleadingly.

"Can't you brew anymore?" he said offended.

"It will take me at least another week," he scoffed as he wondered what could Potter have possibly have done this time as Umbridge looked at the boy displeased.

"You could poison him," he joked as Harry looked at him shocked.

"No—No—I don't think poisoning will help me," she twirled her wand in her hand.

"That is illegal headmistress," chorused Severus and Hermione together worriedly while Umbridge smirked very Slytherine like.

"Thank you Severus—you may leave," said Umbridge smiling victoriously as Harry gulped, it was now or never, he was his uncle he could trust him, he had to trust him.

"I saw them tonight-he's got Padfoot and her in the place where it's hidden!" shouted Harry as Severus turned to look at the boy in the eye possibly try to convey a message-to convey that they were alright-that it was only a dream-but truth was Severus didn't know the truth himself, he just liked believing it.

"Severus—what is he saying?—what is this Padfoot? -who is he talking about?" asked Umbridge demandingly.

"I have no idea," finished Severus turning and walking right out of the door, he had to find Carol as soon as possible and try and warn the rest of the order-Severus knew where he could find the woman as his feet carried him swiftly towards the hospital wing wishing to himself that Potter would be sensible for once.

Severus ran towards the hospital wing the students who had just finished eating dinner were leaving saw him dash towards said place. Severus didn't throw a second glance at them and walked into the hospital wing. He walked up to Minerva's bed as he looked at Caroline sleeping in the chair; she looked like she hadn't really gotten up for really long, her beautiful auburn hair was tied in a messed up pony tail.

"Caroline—Caroline—wake up," he said shaking her shoulder sharply as she shook and groaned.

"Go away Sirius," she muttered as she snuggled into the hard wooden chair.

"Caroline-wake up!" he said louder than before as he shook her shoulder more violently then before.

"Huh—wha-?" she asked still half asleep as she saw a blur outline of a man dressed in black.

"Severus-?" she yawned stretching and questioning his purpose for his sudden outburst.

"Harry-just saw something he shouldn't have-said he saw Sirius and Zelda at the department of mysteries with Voldemort," he said softly so that only she heard it. Caroline jumped in her seat, Zelda and Sirius were equally reckless what if they were really there.

"They—can't possibly be there," he said shaking his head, but then the whole world went around.

"Daddy-?" said Caroline a little shocked as Albus walked into the hospital wing with Poppy Pomfrey supporting a very disturbed looking Umbridge on their shoulders.

"What happened-?" asked Caroline as her father deposited Umbridge on one of the empty beds opposite Minerva.

"Albus-?" asked Minerva waking up slowly as she heard her husband's voice.

"Mum—stay down," said Caroline as Albus held Minerva's hand and kissed it smiling.

"What's going on?" she asked resting better as he held her hand.

"Harry got out-and he's not alone," said Dumbledore quickly.

"Stupid Gryffindor prats," muttered Severus murderously as people popped out of the fireplace.

"I summoned the order-we'll be flooing—it will be the fastest way to reach them," said Albus talking to everyone in general.

"Sirius-Zelda—it would be better if you didn't come along on this one," said Severus worriedly, the dream did involve the two of them.

"Severus is right," added Albus.

"-he's my godson/nephew," chorused Sirius and Zelda menacingly.

"Yes, but-" Severus began.

"I'm so going-let's see how the hell you're going to stop me Snape," Sirius said angrily his wand in his hand.

"That will be enough—come on they need us now," said Albus as half the order flooed into the ministry, they squeezed themselves into the three lifts and dashed towards the doors leading to the department of mysteries and to the end where the door was slightly open, Zelda and Sirius went through it first.

"Let me make this easy for you Potter-give me the prophecy—or watch your friends-die!" said Lucius Malfoy his voice heavy as he placed his hand in front of Harry's face

"Don't give it to him Harry!" muttered Neville as Bellatrix pulled her wand to his throat and shushed him.

Harry looked around as he saw his friends or rather hostages of those bastards. He sighed and slowly placed the prophecy into Malfoy's hand, who smiled victoriously, but Sirius wouldn't stand at the entrance anymore, he walked in slowly from the back so that he came in clear view of the death eaters.

"Get away from my godson-" he said punching Lucius into the face as hell broke loose the order attacked the death eaters freeing the children and hiding them safely, one student per order person.

Zelda was fighting with Macnair and Crabbe at the same time, while Severus was back to back with her fighting Goyle and Dolohov. Moody on the other hand was trying to strangle Nott and Kingsley was in a furious showdown with Avery. Caroline finished off with Jamerson and swished her head to her husband who was protecting Harry and fighting Malfoy.

"Avada kedrava," shouted Bellatrix, her spell aimed at Sirius as Lucius was knocked of his feet by his stupefy.

"Protego!" shouted Remus breaking the spell that was aimed to kill his best friend.

"Thanks Moony," said Sirius breathing deeply as Remus gulped and nodded, Caroline ran to her husband and hugged him.

"Oh Merlin," she muttered into his ear as he didn't stop throwing curses at distant opponents.

"I'm fine love" he kissed her hair and then pulled her behind him shouting a stunner at Nott as Remus took care of Bellatrix for him.

"Evans!" laughed Macnair and Crabbe as he and the other death eater surrounded Zelda.

"Get away from her," shouted Severus.

"I can take care of myself-thank you very much," she said a little embarrassed that he wanted to be her hero.

"Well you don't seem to be doing a very good job at it," he replied beating Crabbe to the ground as Macnair and Avery joined in, he and Zelda were back to back again.

"Sectumsempra," he shouted as Avery's fell to the ground bleeding furiously from the chest.

"Evans—ickly-little –Evans and her lover-crucio," sang Bellatrix laughing as she sent a crucio towards an unprepared Zelda.

"Stay away from my wife-" shouted Severus finishing her off with an easy stunner as she slammed herself into the nearby wall.

"Thanks," said Zelda tucking stray hair from her face as Severus smirked as she gently slipped into his arms as he breathed deeply and smiled but their embrace was short lived when Voldemort apparated right in front of Dumbledore and Harry.

A huge fight ensued as the ministry officials joined in,

"Victory is mine," snarled Voldemort as green shots fired from his wand while Harry's shot red and for that time everything stood still, no one intervened as everyone watched in awe the true power of magic, even the death eaters stood still quietly waiting for the outcome of the duel. Bright light engulfed the whole room as no one could see what was happening.

The light soon died and there stood Harry as bold as brass looking over as his opponent collapsed to live no more. Zelda and Sirius dashed to the boy as he fell into their arms.

"It's okay—buddy—you did it—it's over," she finished and Harry smiled at her as he closed his eyes slowly, he just wanted to rest and now he could finally as the red scar on his head lightened to an almost non visible mark.

Next Morning

Harry woke up to see that he was in bed in Grimmauld place, he could hear people talking outside the room as his door was ajar, he decided to have a closer look, it was his aunt and Snape, they seemed to have had a rough night just like him, their eyes seemed to be drooping.

"When do you reckon he'll get up?" she asked him and to Harry surprise snuggled close to his professor.

"I dunno—maybe in an hour or two, the potion should fix him soon," finished Snape kissing the top of her head lightly. She sighed and kissed his lips gently as he slowly gained access into her mouth.

"Oye! The kid's watching," barked Mad eye coming up the steps as Snape let go of Zelda and opened the door to a red faced Harry. Harry gulped, bloody hell, did he have it coming or what.

"What Potter—I'm not going to give detention to the boy who lived—besides my wife would kill me," finished Severus smiling faintly as Zelda slipped into his arms smiling softly at Harry.

"Right then," said Harry smiling at Severus who shook his hand in some sort of truce, showing him his clear left hand.  
"Thank you," muttered Severus as Harry nodded.

He hadn't expected a turn of events, he hadn't even expected to live, but it was over it was all over and Harry was pleased that they were having a party, Merlin knew they needed one.

A.N/- Hey I know this wasn't the best chapter but I had to complete it some way so anyways hope you enjoyed it. Do Review

Also I'm currently working on another SSOC and will soon put it up once I finish typing at least the first three chapters I hope you'll read it too, for now I leave Severus and Zelda to your imagination I know you'll do them justice.


End file.
